Don't Look Back
by Shannon Susan32
Summary: Annabelle witnesses something she shouldn't have and now her life is in danger. Towing her sister along she must trust the F.B.I. to help save her life in exchange for what she knows.  Living is hard, but living as someone else in a new place is harder.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>SM owns the cast of twilight...I only own this plot!<p>

* * *

><p>It all started on a night in November. I'm sure I could go back farther, but then I'd be opening up old wounds. My father had just died and it was just going to be me and my little sister. I'm not too sure that I was ready for it considering that I'm only twenty three and my little sister Halley is eighteen, but after sorting through the endless amount of debt I know I don't have a choice. So we packed up what we could in a U-Haul and we put the house on the market and left Mississippi for good. We looked at it as a sort of fresh start at least that was the lie I told Halley and myself. I didn't want to sell our home. Momma's memory was there along with dads. It was the place we grew up. Nothing would ever be the same again. I tried to be upbeat for Halley's sake; even when all we could afford was a rundown dump of an apartment with paper thin walls and only one bedroom. I never thought my dreams would take such a tragic turn. My dreams didn't matter as much as Halley's did though, not to me at least. I ended up working in a garage slash auto parts store keeping the books in Chicago.<p>

Angelo Calinni, the man who ran it seemed nice enough, but I noticed about six months into the job that something was off. I noticed that he had two sets of books and one didn't have anything to do with the store. It seemed like he was trying to trick me into doing this second set of books. He would bring it to me and want me to do the math or he would tell me that the books weren't done right even though I was still working on them. When I questioned him about it he shrugged and smiled sheepishly and told me to just do those books after we closed. I knew something was off, but was powerless to stop it. He started to pay me about eight hundred extra on the weeks that I kept the second set of books. I wanted to quit, but with Halley still looking for work I had to keep the job. After all if I didn't pay the rent then who would? Dad's house sold, but most of that went to pay off his medical bills so there wasn't much to go on as it was. We needed to eat, so while I looked around for what I really wanted to do on my days off, I stayed at the shop.

Nothing ever came from searching for a new job. I wished it had. Then maybe I wouldn't have been there that night. Maybe I would have made enough money to help Halley with more dance classes? But it didn't work out that way. The economy was awful and the only other kind of work I could get didn't pay nearly enough to live on, or they wanted me to take my clothes off for it and I wouldn't sink that low. As it was we were still staying in the rundown apartment building with one bedroom and one bath and paying almost thirteen hundred a month. I took the couch most nights and left the room to Halley. She needed the bed more anyway. We could hardly afford food and what we did manage was all generic. Truth be told we were lucky that we weren't living off of macaroni, ramen and hot dogs.

A year later in the month of august I was finishing the books and was going to take Halley out for a sort of congratulatory celebration seeing as she landed a great job staring in some artsy little performance. It wouldn't pay much, but she was really excited for the first time since we came here. Her part time job working at a children's day care was seasonal and her last paycheck was not as much as she thought she would get. I was supposed to leave early that night, but had gotten caught up with work. It was the second week into the month and I was hoping that I could get the second set of books done in time for the extra money as we were a little short on last month's rent. So when I saw that it was almost eight at night and I was already running twenty minutes late I hurried through the last pages and scooped up the books shoving them in my purse intending to do them later that night. I was locking up the desk and shutting down the computer when I heard the shots ring out. Creeping through the hallway I peeked around the corner only to see Angelo duct taped to a chair and Aaron Marcus aka Aro, mob boss himself holding a gun and yelling at Angelo, a bullet hole in each of his thighs.

_"I swear I've never taken a penny of your money Mr. Marcus. I wouldn't ever do that to you."_

Angelo pleaded as Aaron slammed a knife into the top of his hand and proceeded to cut off his fingers. I held the whimper and sob back by holding my hand across my mouth. The tears threatened to fall. His screams will forever be seared into my brain. Aro never spoke a word in reply to Angelo's pleas. He didn't even stop to hear what Angelo was really saying he just kept cutting Angelo apart piece by piece and a swear word would slip out here and there. I could see a blond man with steel grey eyes watching everything with a smile on his face while another man with a dark black suit that looked expensive stood next to him making comments. The papers said he was a known associate of Aro Marcus. Demetri Caius and Jamie Micaville aka the hunter were watching as my boss was hacked into small pieces. I crept back to my office and called 911 leaving the receiver on the desk top before grabbing my purse and sneaking to the back door. Just as I was almost out of the back door a man came around the corner and spotted me. It was Demetri swiping at little blood splatters on his jacket with a white handkerchief grumbling.

_"Can't you cut a guy without all the blood spray ARO? If I didn't know any better I would think this is the first time you took care of a guy. Holly shit…. Jamie! Thought you checked this building?"_

_"Angelo said the buildings all clear when we got here. Whatchu take me for some rank amateur?"_

Jamie 'the hunter' came around yelling back and I forced my body to move and I darted through the door as fast as my legs could carry me and jumped into my unlocked car. I could hear the men chasing after me and as scared as I was I couldn't force myself to look and see how close they were. My little Honda started right up and I floored it as fast as I could. The men in my rearview mirror were waving and shooting a gun at me as I sped away. I was sure that my car had a couple of bullet holes; I could hear the impact on the back of my car as I swerved out of the parking lot. My car may be small, but it sure could haul ass when I was in a hurry. I floored it to the apartment building running two red lights and a stop sign before throwing it into park and racing up the stairs. I threw the door open and came face to face with my little sister sitting on the couch in a clubbing dress with a scowl on her pretty face and her arms folded across her chest. Before she could say anything I yelled at her to go and pack up anything important that she couldn't live without as I started tossing clothing into a suitcase. She stared at me for a moment before I yelled at her.

_"We don't have time for your piss ass hang ups! Do it NOW Halley! This is life or death!"_

After grabbing all the clothes in my dresser in the living room I made my way over to my bookshelf. The fire proof box that looked like a book my dad bought me was shoved in next. On top of all of that went my bathroom products then I zipped the bag closed. My mother's necklace and my parents wedding rings were the only thing I could think to grab besides the photo album. Mom wasn't too camera happy before she died and dad only kept pictures from big occasions like birthday's and Christmas's. By the time I was done packing everything that meant something to me I had already been here for fifteen minutes. I rushed to see what was taking Halley so long only to find her with four bags full of costumes, makeup, hair stuff and she was sorting outfits on the bed.

_"Halley we have to hurry! We don't have time for sorting shit out. We needed to be out of here like five minutes ago! I will explain everything as soon as were far from here and safe, I promise. Now start throwing shit in the bag and let's go. Don't worry about the little extra shit. You'll need clothes, bathroom products and any jewelry that we won't be back for. Now scoot Ally!"_

Using her nickname seemed to cause her to move faster, or it could have been the panicked edge in my voice and wild eyes. I started helping her toss clothing into bags before hauling my two big bags over one shoulder and grabbing one of her bags in my one free hand. She just closed the last of her bags before pulling a big bag over her shoulder and pulling out the handle for her rolling bag that had two more bags on top of it. My purse was still in my car so I started throwing things into the back seat knowing full well that we didn't have time for the trunk. Pulling away from our little dump we called home for a year was hard, mainly because mom's hope chest was still there and so were dad's paintings. As we hit the first stop just outside of the apartment building I saw a dark car come tarring around the corner and screeching to a stop in front of our old building.

Four men got out of the dark car and stormed into the front entrance and I pushed hard on the gas to get us away from there as fast as I could. My only stops before we left Chicago were a few A.T.M.'s and a gas station where I repeatedly used the A.T.M. until my account ran dry. By the time I was done I had the last of the money from the sale of dad's house and my last paycheck. It was only about six thousand dollars and I shook my head knowing that the safety deposit box at the bank still held at least ten thousand in T-bills that gran had bought us when she was still alive. Too late now was said under my breath as I followed the signs to the highway.

When we left Chicago it was still dark out, we headed west and after driving about five hours we were just outside of Des Moines Iowa. It was daylight out, but I was exhausted and needed sleep. Red bull and coffee only went so far. Halley's iPod was still playing and she was sound asleep in the seat next to me. Elton John's tiny dancer played softly as I searched out any type of cheap motel. My adrenalin rush had long ago worn off and even though I was terrified for Halley's and my life I need to sleep and contact to the FBI. We couldn't run and hide forever on six thousand dollars. How long before he tracked us down and killed my sister and me? I hadn't even told Halley the whole story. The moment I mentioned Aaron Marcus's name she started to cry and wail, so I shut my mouth. I knew that she was too scared to ask me to shut up. She knew as well as anyone that Aro Marcus would seek me out and kill me to keep my mouth closed, no matter the means. He had been in the papers enough, and any charges that were brought up on him were always dropped. No one ever testified against him or his crew. How hard would it be to track us down? How long would it take to shut me up, and why didn't I leave before things got this bad? Shaking the morbid thoughts from my head I found the closest motel and parked.

The star dust motel looked like something close to the Bates motel. It was red and yellow with dark blue doors. The red was faded on the trim and the neon light was missing a few letters. It was a bed though and it was cheap so it would have to do. The young chubby girl behind the desk was all smiles when she heard me shut off the car. If possible her smile widened further when I got out of the car. My back was killing me and my legs needed a good stretch after driving for so many hours. Only stopping for coffee, gas and the restroom wasn't such a good idea after all. Raising my hands to the sky I stretched my body and yawned. I made my way to the open door and into the run down office. The heat and humidity were nothing short of what I had felt in Chicago. The fan on the countertop blowing around the stale air in the small office gave to some type of coolness. The chubby girl with the frizzy brown hair smiled in welcome and started asking questions right off the bat.

_"Need a room?"_

She asked as her eyes lit up and she started pulling papers out and setting a pen right on top of the low counter in front of me. Shoving my hands into my pockets I ducked my head and gave her a shy smile before I started in on the small pile of papers in front of me.

_"Yeah with two queen beds please."_

She raised an eyebrow in question but when I didn't answer she started to rattle more off.

_"You know how long you're gonna stay?"_

I nodded in a jerky bob and gave a halfhearted shrug with my left shoulder before giving her the best answer I could, the only answer I had as of right now. I didn't know how long it would take to get the FBI to get back to me once I did get ahold of them. I didn't even know if they would help me? This was only an attempt and a piss poor one at that. This was my last resort.

_"A few days, maybe four days at the most, is that going to be a problem?"_

I asked her with a shaky voice and did my best to keep my eyes on her instead of letting them dart around the office looking for hidden intruders holding guns. I watched as her eyes widened in alarm like I would walk out of here in a moment's notice and head to the next motel that looked like it charged by the hour. As it was the parking lot was empty. She back tracked as quickly as she could speak and I held the small smile at bay as she spoke.

_"No! No problem at all. You visiting family or something? I can't imagine that you're on vacation in Des Moine. Perhaps business?"_

I could tell that she wanted more than I was ever going to give. I mean were running from the mob and this chick wants details. Yeah, do I look stupid? Didn't think so! So I just smiled politely and wrote down a fake name and fake home address. Ok, so the name wasn't all that false. I did go to school with a Lidia DePuree. She wasn't that nice of a girl, she was more of a big bitch who picked on my in middle school so I didn't feel that badly at using her name. However just as I handed her the papers back along with enough cash to get us through a few days, she asked for id. My heart pounded in my chest and I knew I was sweating, but I was panicking so I thought on my feet.

_"I don't have id is that going to be a problem?"_

The girl looked at me oddly and raised an eyebrow like she knew I was lying to her so I elaborated for her the best I could without trying to look suspicious.

_"It's just…..Look I just ran away from my abusive ex and brought my sister along. We had to get away and he took my id. Can I still get the room?"_

The tears filling the bottom of my lids from pinching the side of my leg seemed to have done the trick. She nodded in sympathy and looked at me in pity. Pity I could handle if it got us this room. Reaching around behind her she pulled a key from a hook. Taking my paper work she shuffled though it and slid it in a folder and put it in a desk. After giving me my total of 286.00 for four nights worth a stay with two people in one room and tax I shook my head thinking about just how cheap this place was. I mean from how they looked on the outside they shouldn't be charging us 60.00 a night. I handed her an extra fifty for her troubles and told her to call the room if anyone came looking for me. She nodded and handed me the key to room 407. By the time I started up the car and drove around to room 407 I was exhausted from sleep deprivation and my eyes felt dry and gritty. I shook Halley a few times and she woke up bleary eyed and cranky.

_"Halley wake up I found us a motel room. Help me get the bags inside and then you can go back to sleep."_

She nodded to me weakly and stumbled out of the car and helped me haul the bags into the dark dank room. The orange thin blanket and off white pillowcases were a welcome sight after driving for so long. After kicking off my shoes I locked the door and climbed onto the bed opposite of where Halley was already asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Sm Owns everything...I only own the plot.<p>

I heard the voice of a guy in our room. He sounded familiar and I tried my best to keep up the act that I was asleep. He was talking about knocking someone off and then I heard what sounded like a fight. My eyes snapped open and found the TV on and the source of the man in our room. Rolling onto my back I stretched and sat straight up rolling my shoulders and cracking my back. Halley was way to cheerful for whatever time it was during the day.

_"Oh good your finally up! I thought that if we watched a couple of these movies we could figure out our next move. Now I know that yesterday I responded badly but…."_

She trailed off as I blinked a few times, only to discover that we were in a shitty motel and not in our crappy apartment. That all of the horrors that danced behind my eyelids while I slept were not some morbid dream, but in fact truth. The man's voice I had woken up to was in fact Al Pacino from the movie the God Father or Scarface. What did I know; I never really watched these types of movies before. Halley bounced lightly as she reached over to a bag on the small table that sat between the two beds. I looked at what she was reaching for and noticed the Mc Donald's brown bag. Her garbage was in the trash and from the looks of it she was just finishing off her Mc Flurry. Maybe that meant that my food was still warm? As if on cue my stomach let out a snarl and began grumbling in hunger.

_"I picked you up a double quarter pounder and large fries. I even had them put extra onions on it just like you like. They didn't have root beer, so I got you one of their chilled coffees. I hope that's ok?"_

She looked to me apologetically as I reached for the bag. It did sound good. So I opened the bag and pulled out my hamburger and fries along with a small container of the secret sauce they put on the big mac to dunk my fries in. I know it sounds gross, but it tasted great! Between mouths full of my burger I managed to find out that it was two in the afternoon. I knew the sooner I called the FBI the quicker we could leave this dump. I drove all night and after eating I realized that I was still wearing the clothes I had worked in all day yesterday. I could also smell myself, and that wasn't acceptable. I needed a shower and to brush my teeth. The coffee Halley had gotten me was starting to do its job and I was feeling more awake.

_"Thanks for the food Ali, It really hit the spot. Could you do me a favor though?"_

_"Sure what do you need?"_

I smiled warmly at my little sister's eager to please attitude as made my way across the room and I dug through my bag for some clean socks and underwear.

_"Can you look up the number for the FBI in the phone book? I mean you might not be able to find it there, but if you could just look it would be amazing. I need a shower and it shouldn't take long."_

She shrugged at me then nodded her head. After scooping up some shorts, a tank top, bra and underwear I grabbed my toiletries and headed to the bathroom. After pulling out my tooth brush and giving my mouth a good scrubbing I noticed that I would have to use the damp towels that Halley hung up. Normally I would have called the front desk to ask for more, but I didn't want to draw more attention to us. I was lucky that the chubby girl at the desk even rented us the room. At least Halley left me some hot water and with that thought I slipped into the warm comfort of the hot water.

Once dressed and feeling more normal than I was before my shower. I left the confines of the steamy bathroom and walked into the humid air of our motel room. Halley was still sitting on her bed Indian style but with a note pad in her lap and it looked like she was taking notes. Her eyes were focused on the movie but as I walked closer to her she tore off a sheet of her paper and handed it to me. There was the number to the Chicago F.B.I with the name Tia Amun with an arrow pointing to it and another office in Springfield. Calling both or either had me on edge. I mean didn't the mob pay off guys to spy on things like where witnesses were hiding? Halley didn't seem all that concerned to be honest as she scribbled down whatever she deemed important. The moment I had heard the famous line I knew what she was watching. I shook my head at her as her hand flew across the page.

_"Halley you do know that anything you might get from this movie won't apply to us right?"_

Her face turned sour in an instant before she turned her head sharply to face me.

_"Here I am doing all of the work, trying to figure out how they think and all you can do is scoff at me. You know, it just so happens that many people learn things from movies. We just have to be more careful than them! Why can't you just accept that I'm doing something useful to keep us alive while you are acting like they will be at the door in the matter of seconds?"_

She huffed at me before she grunted and grumbled something that sounded like 'the least you could do is help me' but before I could give her an answer she was writing again and picked up the remote to go back to the frame that I started talking at. It would do no good to tell her that we were only five hours away and they could be at the door any minute. So I chose to make a bit of a joke about what she was watching instead of facing reality, there was plenty of time for that soon enough.

_"Halley, although I appreciate what you are doing, this movie doesn't apply to us. We can't use anything from this movie because it's Scarface. And if you have been paying attention you would know that this movie is about drug dealers and not the mob."_

Halley gave a disgruntled huff as she tossed the note pad down on the bed. Turning to face me with the same scowl she was wearing last night when she thought I was late to celebrate her lead in the artsy performance instead of being scared for our lives. Tossing her hands in the air she rolled her eyes at me before scooping up the pile of DVDs and thrusting them in my direction.

_"You mean to tell me that I've just wasted an hour and a half of my life watching a movie that, although interesting and violent was nothing more than entertainment? I need to watch the right movies and clearly I picked the wrong ones from the blockbuster down the street. Can you please look through the titles and tell me which movies are relevant so I don't make the same mistake twice?"_

Trying to hide my smile I sifted through the titles and quickly made two piles 'mob' movies and 'non mob' movies. In the mob pile I had Goodfellas, The Godfather part one two and three, what to do in Denver when you're dead, Road to Perdition and The Departed. I took out Natural born killers, Reservoir Dogs, The Untouchables and Gangs of New York. Those plotlines had nothing to do with our situation at all and were purely for entertainment value. Not to mention Natural Born Killers are about serial killers and Gangs of New York are about street gangs in the turn of the century. The Untouchables plot took place around the same time frame and had to do with probation with Al Capone. I handed her back the approved pile of DVDs and gave her a bit of a smile.

This next part of my list that I had compiled while I was washing the funk off my body was going to have to take place and I wasn't sure how to do it. I took solace in the fact that I could put this man away forever. But a more logical part of my brain was screaming at me that he could find us and kill us before I ever accomplished that task. We are in danger and all I could do was call and pray that the good guys got to us before the bad guys did. The name Tia Amun was on top on the Chicago office organized crime division and that was who I was going to have to talk to. Time was running out, so with a great reluctance I called the crime division and asked for a Tia Amun.

The office had put me right through and although I was shaking I knew that we had to put our lives in the hands of these strangers if we wanted to survive.

**TIA AMUN POV**

I was sorting through file after file on Aaron Marcus aka Aro. It seemed everything we could gather on this guy fell through our finger tips like sand or water. All we pretty much had was hearsay and the rumor mill. Any witness we had ever come across disappeared before we ever went to trial. The worst part is that this job was handed to me four months ago because I'm known to get results and so far I've come up with dead end upon dead end. Truth is Aro never got his hands dirty any more. He always had one of his underboss's do all the dirty work and that was why we couldn't get him on anything. It was like trying to nail jello to a wall. An impossible task in its self! Truth is I'm tired and every day I come up with nothing makes me feel like I've aged ten years. I need sleep and I think I'm working myself sick.

I coughed shuffling though the largest file looking for anything that I might have missed in the past before picking up my now lukewarm coffee and taking a big swig. Wishing I could smoke in my office as I chew the gum my doctor gave me, but knowing it's my ass if I did. I knew I would need to head down stairs soon to get my caffeine fix from the cafe and this blackened sludge was just not cutting it….neither was this nicotine gum. I had been up for going on twenty six hours trying to find something….anything that could help me out. We were due at trial next week and once again our witness came up missing. As of right now I had nothing and what was worse was Aro knew it. I could tell by his smug smile yesterday in the court room when I was begging for more time from the judge. I felt like I was treading water in the middle of the ocean that was waiting to consume me. The only ray of hope I may have came in a phone call an hour ago.

I had gotten a call from my inside man saying that there was a witness to something huge last night and Aro has every man on his crews looking for a mouse about to squeak. The mouse in question was no rat. She didn't have anything to do with the Marcus Family in any way shape or form. She was an innocent and apparently the mouse has baggage with her. When talking to my inside man he tends to talk in riddles. Turns out a girl saw something she wasn't supposed to (wrong place wrong time kind of thing) and now she's running with her sister, girlfriend or daughter. We're not too sure which as of right now. I have all my best people looking into it, but so far we have a dead end. I'm packing up the files to go over at home knowing that I'm having a problem seeing straight and am flagging down Maggie for a ride as my phone rings. Without giving much thought as to who is calling me I rub my eyes as I bark out my name.

"_**Amun!"**_

The timid and shy voice sounds sacred as hell and I take a deep breath realizing I'm going to use kid gloves with this little girl.

"_Is this Tia Amun of the F.B.I?"_

I press my lips together to hold back my laughter. I want to ask her who she thought she was calling and who she thought I was when I announced my name, but that's just the lack of sleep talking. So I roll my eyes as I stack up the files and shove them into my shoulder bag.

"_Sure, what can I do for ya?"_

I may use kid gloves but I am not going to coddle the kid. I rub my eyes and pop the lid off of the aspirin bottle and slam down a few pills with the nasty cold coffee. Maggie's waiting leaning against my door frame with a furrowed brow.

"_You are the woman the papers say are in charge of the crime division and if anyone needs help in exchange for information…"_

The kid has me on red alert now! Not that I wouldn't want any help but she's wants to give me information and she seems scared. Best to take it slow. I wouldn't want to scare her off. So I wave Maggie in and quietly tell her to close the door behind her.

"_Well that depends on the information that you have. Can you meet me for lunch?"_

For once I realize that this could help me with my case. I know I am being hopeful and once I hear her response my hopes plummet for a few minutes.

"_No. I'm not in the area anymore. Look before I help you guys and I do have solid proof that could put away Aaron Marcus and a couple of his head guys too, but I want complete protection in witness protection for me and my sister. New names, a house, bank accounts and a promise that once I'm done we will be safe forever." _

She's panting slightly as she waits for me to answer her. Truth is I could do all of that and more depending on what she has. So I told her that we needed to meet especially when I found out her sister used a blockbuster card in the area they ran to. She also has her own car and Aro's guys know which car is hers if they were to see it again. Apparently they shot at her not even 24 hours ago. That's when it hits me….. The mouse found me!

I needed to be on my way and after prodding for a few minutes to find where she is. One screaming match…. telling and demanding my boss (just trust me) I was headed to the roof towing Maggie, Alistair, and Ben behind me. The rest of the office could eat shit. I didn't trust that many people and the ones I do trust are coming with me. With how many witnesses that go missing or end up dead and evidence that goes missing I would be stupid to think that this department didn't have leaks. Besides they have been on my team the longest; most since their rookie year and this was my lead now. This was my break in the case against Aro and I wasn't going to take any chances at this information leaking out anywhere!

As we waited for the helicopter to be started up and found the closest helipad to land at on Alistair's laptop. I did my best to calm my coughs and stay awake. Ben yanks out a container of cough drops offering me one and I pop one into my mouth. I know they all want answers seeing as I pulled them all away from going home early. But I can't give them anything until we know she is safe and so is her sister. Maggie was trying to tie her loose wild red curls back from her pale face as the helicopter started up. I looked into her hazel green eyes and she knew that what we were looking for to nail Aro's sorry ass to the wall just fell into our laps. Now I just needed some good coffee and to find them safe and todays previous shitty outlook would shape up to the best day ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

SM owns everything….I just own this plot.

* * *

><p>After hanging up the phone with Tia Amun my eyes dart around the room and the messes we've made since we woke up. There are movies scattered all along the bed and piles of clothes dotting the floor. The trash can next to the bed is full with trash from Halley's trip to McDonalds.<p>

Thinking about picking up and re packing my bag makes me anxious. After talking to Tia I'm panicking a bit. Her voice went an octave or two higher when I mentioned my sister taking notes from movies so she could feel useful and when the question came about how she got these movies it slipped out. She was willing to help us and I just have to have faith that she will get to us first right? The way she panicked made me panic a bit about the movies. So I look at my little sister and watch her as she flips through frames and previews to get to the new movie she just put into the bolted down dvd player.

"_Halley?"_

She hums at me like she is questioning what I could possibly want since this movie is on the approved list. I call her name again before she stops on the main menu and turns her honey brown eyes to look at me.

"_When you went to block buster_ _you didn't use the card that we have did you?"  
><em>

She rolls her eyes at me before she smirks and I know she has some sort of sassy comeback.

"_Don't worry Belle, I paid in cash. The scary mob men won't find us in Hicksville. Were safe in the land of corn."_

I know that she thinks she's being funny, but I am serious and the mockery and little giggle do not have me laughing. Not to mention that I think Nebraska is the land of corn….Iowa is wheat…I think? Shaking my head a bit I stare at her in earnest before I ask her again.

"_I think the land of corn is Nebraska, and I'm glad you paid in cash, but I was asking if you used the blockbuster card in my name. The one we used to use back in Chicago?"_

I see the recognition in her eyes that she fucked up as she scrambles off the bed shaking her head back and forth and her eyes take on that glassy 'I'm about to cry' way and she scampers onto my bed while grabbing at my arm and talking a mile a minute. She had the same look that she wore when I had to tell her dad died and she was asleep two feet from him when it happened.

"_Oh god, oh god what have I done? I didn't even think when I handed her my card. I was busy looking at the stupid poster for some movie coming out next week. You don't think they would look something like that up do you? I mean it's such a stupid small thing. It's not like I used my debit card or credit card or anything!"_

By now she is frantically stuffing her dirty clothes into her open bag and rushing to her makeup and blow dryer to scoop them up next. Before I can answer her she has the bag packed and is running out of the bathroom with my smelly dirty clothes and shoving them into my bag. I want to cringe because I could see it coming. She's about to slam into the dresser if she doesn't move a bit to the left and them 'BAM' she slams her body into the dresser corner just as I knew she would. She has her luggage in her arms and can't see over the top bag. I know she must have hurt something because she drops the bags she is carrying and she's doing what looks like the pee-pee dance as she rubs her hip chanting 'owe that's going to leave a mark'. Halley bends down and with the hand that isn't rubbing her hip she starts to drag the bag she just dropped.

"_What are you doing? Why are you just sitting there? We need to leave Belle! We have to get out of here before they kill us!"_

My little sister looks at me imploringly and the lower halves of her eyes fill with tears. Her long dark hair is pulled into some messy type of pony tail braid and the loose ends are falling out. Her pale skin is flushed and her forehead and cheeks are a bright red. Her purple shirt and short combo are wrinkled and she has a small dot of ketchup on her shirt between her boobs. Shaking my head to clear it I face her head on and give her the news that will break her heart.

"_We can't Ally. We have to stay here."_

She looks at me like I've just lost my mind and is itching to have me committed into the closets insane asylum.

"_Are you high? Of course we have to leave! We need to get as far from here as we can! I know I screwed up, but we'll start over again. We can leave now and drive as far as we can. I'll even drive half way. We'll go to Canada or Mexico. Yeah Mexico, they will never find us there! I like tacos and it's cheap too."_

Halley is still mumbling about beaches, margaritas, churros and cabana boys, not drinking the water and I have to shake her arm to get her attention. I know she had to have heard me talking to Tia Amun when I was on the phone. Does she think that I was just toying around about working with the F.B.I? I look at her earnestly and repeat the same words trying to get her to believe me.

"_We have to stay here Ally; Tia Amun is coming to help hide us. We need to work with the F.B.I. It's the only way we can survive."_

Tossing her hands in the air as she drops the bag she has on her shoulder she shakes her head at me as she puts her hands on her hips.

"_The only way, the only way she says! What can they do for us? Do you know how many of their witnesses have gone missing or ended up dead?"_

I shake my head no, because she reads the paper and watches the news, I've never had time. I know that all of their witnesses have gone missing or have been found dead, but I don't exactly keep track.

"_Dozens Belle. Aaron Marcus always finds them and makes them disappear. There is a reason why he's the top dog and they call him Aro. He always hits the target and never gets caught. Maybe if you would watch the news once and a while you would know that the F.B.I. you're putting so much stock into has also lost evidence and people who were supposed to testify against him. He's still walking around so…."_

I knew what she was implying. He could find us and make us disappear, but hadn't I already come to terms with that? My brow furrows as everything she just said ran through my mind. It was true Aaron was still walking around. He was free enough to torture and kill my boss less than twenty four hours ago. I didn't want that to happen to my sister or me.

But what was the alternative, trying to make it to Mexico? We would never make it on the meager funds that we have now. Then once we get there what happens? People escape from there to America for more money, what could Mexico do for us? I knew deep in my heart that we had no choice but to trust the F.B.I. and we had to trust that Tia Amun would keep us safe.

"_We would never make it to Mexico on the money we have now and I'm not sure if we should be driving around with bullet holes in my car."_

She seemed to be thinking hard and in one moment her eyes lit up like the fourth of July. Swaying slightly like she just figured out all of our problems she bounced lowly in place.

"_Ok so not Mexico then. Las Vegas! It's a shorter distance and I could get a job as a show girl. Oh…Oh and you could find a job in a bakery and do what you went to school for! Vegas is always looking for showgirls and I'm sure you could make suggestive cakes if it paid enough. We could be so happy there. We could get a nice place right off the strip with a yard and we could get a pet."_

It sounded nice in theory, but a pipe dream was all it was. Kind of like my dream of having my own bakery. We would not have enough money to even make it to Vegas, let alone be able to afford a place with a yard. I also couldn't picture my baby sister as a show girl. She has only ever studied modern, jazz, tap and ballet. Her small stature (5'4) and pixy like features would only hinder her in Las Vegas. She would end up as a stripper and I won't have that!

"_That's a great plan Ally, but you do know that Las Vegas was founded by the mob and I'm sure that Aro still has a hand in there somewhere? It's almost the same distance as Mexico so we wouldn't be able to get much more than a crappy motel room. Oh and the job prospect sounds great, but again they could find us because of our names and social security numbers. We would need new names, socials, backgrounds and frankly we wouldn't know where to look to get them let alone how were going to afford them. Those kinds of things cost a fortune. We only have about six thousand. I know that, that sounds like a lot, but it's already going fast. I didn't have time to take out the T-bills that gram left us. I'm sorry Halley. It did sound like a great plan. But with the guys were up against we don't really have a choice, we have to trust the F.B.I." _

I didn't want to insult her knowing that if I mentioned the stripper comment it would end in a fight. I'm thinking of her while I say all of this too. If it was just me I could do it on my own. I could live in a crappy motel, eat macaroni with cut up hot dogs and would work in a bakery making cakes of women's busts and men's packages. But I won't have Halley live like that. She deserves better! Her shoulders sagged and she slumped to the edge of her bed and covered her face as it crumpled and the tears that once filled her eyelids spilled over and her body was wracked with sobs. I move over next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder squeezing her to me in comfort. As she turns her body and buries her face in my shirt her sobs increase. So I gently stroke her hair down her back and start talking in a soothing tone.

"_Don't worry Halley. Tia will help us. We just have to have faith that she will protect us better than the other people. We don't really have a choice. We either do the right thing, like daddy and mama would have wanted us to do. Or we try and run and wait for him to catch our slip ups and kill us. Neither of us knows what we're doing here Ally. Without the F.B.I. we're sitting ducks anywhere we go and you know that. Tia can do things for us that we can't. She can get us new names, a house with a yard and new jobs. It's true that we won't be Annabelle and Halley Brandon anymore but we will always be them in our hearts."_

She nods her head in my chest and sniffles a bit before she pulls back and I gently wipe away her tears from her cheeks.

"_Now no more tears ok? When we get settled I'll even let you pick out our new pet…..maybe a puppy or a kitty?"_

A smile springs to her face as she heard the word puppy. I know she doesn't really like cats so maybe we can find a puppy that will cheer her up; if they can get us a house that is. Halley looks at my shirt and grimaces before looking at her own clothes.

"_Wow I must look like a hot mess! So I'm going to go change my clothes and wash my face. Did Tia say when they were going to be here?"_

I went to my bag a picked out a new tank while I listened to Halley talk. Our blinds were closed so I quickly changed my shirt throwing the dirty one back into my bag.

"_She said she would be here soon, but she didn't say when exactly."_

"_Cool!"_

I went to the windows and peeked between the blinds and saw that more cars were parked in the parking lot. I could hear a few kids splashing away in the pool that we passed when looking for our room this morning. A man with a big belly was drinking a beer and carrying a six pack of beer was walking around. The sun was bright out showing that the day had no intent on being over even though it was almost six in the evening. The movie Halley had started before was still playing the theme song for the main menu over and over on a loop. So I hit the eject button on the movie and placed the disk back in the thick ugly blue and white case.

I hear a car door slam so I peek out the window. The car pulled in a few spaces away from our room and is dark in color maybe black or navy blue with tinted windows. The two men that step out of the car are nicely dressed and wearing sunglasses. They start looking around and are beginning to argue when I hear the word that sends my blood running cold.

"_What room are they in?"_

"_How am I to know? You talked to the fat girl at the desk. What did she say between crying?"_

"_Four something. How am I supposed to know? I shot the bitch after she gave us the 411."_

"_Ya well you shoulda made her show us before you clipped her! There all four something! Four oh what?"_

"_I don't know I guess we gotta check them all. Aro will be pissed if we fuck this up!"_

"_Ok you start on that end I'll take this one."_

"_Ya ya let's just get this shit done so I can make it back before tomorrow. My wife will have my balls if I miss her mom's birthday!"_

I watched as the two men went separate ways then I moved into action. I started grabbing bags and dragging them to the bathroom and slammed my hand over Halley's mouth before putting my finger to my lips and giving her the universal sign for 'shut the fuck up'. I took a few breaths before putting my mouth next to her ear and whispering.

"_They found us Ally. Aro's men found us. We need to get the hell out of here and now without causing a scene or drawing attention to ourselves."_

Slowly taking my hand away from her mouth I noticed her lips were trembling and her eyes filled with tears. I wanted to tell her that I loved her just in case we didn't make it, but I didn't want to just give up. As quickly and quietly as I could I rounded up our bags and put them into the bathroom. I quietly closed the door to the bathroom which wasn't as easy as it sounds. All of our bags were in the small bathroom taking up most of the floor and I had to hold my hand over Halley's mouth because she was sobbing so hard. Little squeaks came from her followed by hiccups and sniffles.

We sat like that in the windowless bathroom for about two minutes before banging came on the door to the room. Followed by the guy I saw walking around drinking a beer earlier yelling.

"_**HEY! YOUSE GUYS! "**_

It was silent for a minute before we heard a scuffle and then the front door broke open.

* * *

><p>I haven't gotten any feedback on this story. Do you guys think I should keep going or should I discontinue this story? Any feedback would be appreciated. Thanks again for reading!<p>

Indianprincess28


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

SM Owns everything I only own this plot. All spelling mistakes are my own.

I would like to say thank you to jomik1 without her review I would have pulled this story. I would also like to say thank you to my good friend ShawneyCullen who keeps my butt in check and lets me bounce ideas around without complaint. This chapter is for the two of you. Sorry it is a bit late today, but Real life comes first. I would like to also thank everyone who reads this story. I know not everyone reviews due to being shy. But I wanted to thank you anyway. Now on with this chapter.

* * *

><p>'<strong>CRASH'<strong>

The squeak slipped through my lips without my permission and I had to bite my lips to keep anything else from coming through. I wanted to scream and my hand clamped over Halley's mouth was the only thing keeping the scream from coming out of her. As it was the muffled sound was due to make the men beyond the door notice people were in here, and if it wasn't for the smashing and crashing I'm sure they would have noticed. I was just hoping that they couldn't hear it over the fighting.

I could hear the big drunk guy yelling and who I guess was in the suits arguing back.

"_**I said this was my room! You don't need to be gettin in my shit you fancy pants frooties! You want my beer and nudie mags don'tcha?"**_

'_**Oof'**_

"_**We were told that this room belonged to two women and were here to see them."**_

"_**My wife and daughter are at the pool. Whadda want with my daughter? You some kinda baby rapist? You boys perverts? We don't take kindly to baby rapin perverts where I come from!"**_

'_**BAM CRASH'**_

"_**Were not some baby rapists you hillbilly somabitch!'**_

'_**SLAM'**_

I could hear the whole room being torn apart. I would swear to all that was holy that the drywall cracked on one of the walls and I'm sure the ghetto lamps next to the bed and the TV were casualties in the fight going on with some back woods moonshiner and the two mob men.

I could hear grunting and wheezing coming from just outside of the door and the screaming stopped. I could hear the conversation clear as day and that kind of scared me. To me it meant that all they had to do was turn the doorknob and they would find us.

"_Two girls stayed here. In this building. They came in that piece of shit Honda with bullet holes in the back. Where are they?"_

"_The Honda? Those girls left…'wheeze' hours ago…I saw them with my own two eyes…cough….I swear!"_

"_Which way did they go?"_

"_Left…'cough' no right….'wheeze' no it was left!"_

"_Which way farmer John and you better be fuckin exact!"_

"_Left it was left!"_

I could hear the crunch of the drywall next to the door give way before I heard a muffled 'no' and a 'Take care of that why don'tcha' followed by a bullet hole ripping through the wall and at the same time I felt searing heat hit my right arm. It stung and smelled of burned flesh. I had never felt anything that painful in my entire life. Not even breaking my arm when I was nine and fell off my bike. Grabbing the spot where the bullet hit me and crying silently I tried to hold my breath. The cause was shuttering, crying and shallow breaths. I looked at Halley and her face was bone white and her eyes were popped wide.

We never heard the two men leave so we didn't know if it was ok to leave the room. But we did hear the low thud of what I guess was the drunken man who had just saved our lives. I quietly unzipped my bag and grabbed a long sleeve shirt and shook Halley to get her to help me. I wasn't sure if the bullet was lodged in my arm, or if it was grazed but it felt like what I could only imagine a gunshot wound would feel like. Maybe a branding….but it didn't matter. My arm was bleeding a lot and I needed to try and stop it seeing as we didn't know how long we would be stuck in here.

Halley was still crying and did her best to make as little sound as possible as she tied the shirt around my arm. We left my bag open just in case we need another and as quietly as we could we moved into the bath tub and waited. I'm not sure how long we stayed in that tub, but it felt like hours. I wanted to try and make our escape but Halley would shake her head at me and cry any time I even attempted it. So we waited in the bath tub for whoever would end up finding us.

Halley's stomach growled loudly when we heard the first signs of life in the room again. Her eyes became wide and all the color drained from her face again. It was a man's voice talking about the dead man in the room before the door swung open and Halley screamed. The next thing I know two women are standing at the door and pulling our bags out of the way to get to us.

"_Maggie grab that first aid kit, we need to stop the bleeding! How long ago were you shot?"_

I shook my head at what she was saying because I couldn't make her words make sense. It was like they jumbled in my head and sounded blurry and hallow. Halley had a death grip on my arm and wouldn't let go. The woman talking to me turned her head of dark hair and started talking to the two guys and then she was helping me stand while the men grabbed out bags and began hauling them into what looked like a black S.U.V. Dragging Halley with me as I walked we were told to not look at the lump covered in the sheet that was already turning red from the blood. Like I thought the room was destroyed and part of the door was splintered off. Making Halley get in the back of the S.U.V first I was pushed in next and then the woman holding my arm came in after me.

"_My name is Tia Amun and I'm with the F.B.I. are you Annabelle Brandon?"_

I recognized my name and shook my head yes.

"_Yes."_

"_Good that's good. I'm sorry it took so long to get to you both, but my team and I am here now. Can you tell me what happened back there?"_

I didn't want to think about it let alone rehash everything that happened but my mind was disconnected from my body and I started talking without giving myself permission to do so.

"_Two men in dark suits and a dark car came. They said they killed the girl in the office. We hid in the bathroom. They were checking rooms for us because they didn't know which one we were in. A drunken guy said this was his room and they fought. He said he saw us leave and they shot him. The bullet went through the wall. It hit me. Oh god I've been shot! I was shot!"_

I could hear them talking about me like I wasn't even there. The dark haired woman Tia was making shushing noises and kept saying 'it's going to be alright Annabelle your safe now' Halley hadn't said a word. Her death grip on my left arm became tighter when I told them what happened but loosened when the man up front started the car.

"_She's clearly in shock. We need to get them out of state tonight….food first. Pull through that drive threw. We'll be at the helicopter soon and then you will be safe. Call Hale and have her meet us at the office."_

I wanted to ask where they were taking us. What office and who Hale was, but I couldn't get my mouth to move.

"_Here eat this. And I'm going to ask you some questions. You just answer yes or no ok? You can shake your head too."_

Tia shoved a half wrapped sandwich into my hands and held onto some type of soda in a big paper cup.

"_Ok."_

I took a big bite of a chicken sandwich and chanced a look at Halley. She had a sandwich in her hands and was taking small bites with the coaxing of the red headed woman sitting next to her.

"_Do you have any family out west?"_

"_No, it's just us."_

"_Ok good."_

"_Do you have everything that you want from your past life with you?"_

"_No."_

"_Do you have any accounts that have money in it?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Ok now I need you to answer these questions honestly."_

"_Ok."_

"_Do either of you have your cell phones or a laptop computer?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Ok I need you to give them both to me now."_

I dug through my purse and pulled out my cell phone and then I dug through Halley's and handed over both phones and Halley's laptop. She smiled and turned off both phones pocketing them the laptop she just shut off before handing it over to the blond man in front.

"_See what you can get off of these Alistair."_

"_On it boss!"_

_Now that gunshot wound went through the muscle so we need to get it stitched as soon as we land. Neither of you are to use your names at the hospital. You have new names as of tonight. We're going to head straight to WITSEC in Seattle. Have either of you ever visited Seattle before?"_

"_No, we've always wanted to but just could never afford it."_

"_Well what exactly did you leave behind; I'll see what I can do to get the big things you would like to keep."_

"_Daddy's paintings and our mama's hope chest. Everything else we have to remember them by we already have. We have ten thousand in T-bills that our grams left us at Bank of America. I can give you my key so you could collect it for us."_

"_Ok so money from grandma your mom's hope chest and your dad's paintings anything else?"_

"_Nope that's all."_

"_Ok were here."_

The S.U.V came to a stop and a large helicopter and everyone started piling out. They popped the back and started moving all of our belongings into the big machine. It seemed like minutes later we were buckled into the seats and we were taking off. One of the men, the blond guy and the red headed woman stayed behind so they could deal with the mess that was left behind by the two suits. Tia told me to take a pill for the pain and she handed me a small pink pill. She said it was hydrocodone and within twenty minutes I was asleep.

I felt like I was being tossed around and I opened my eyes to see we were landing. Halley gripped my hand with wide eyes stared at me for a long moment before speaking.

"_You ok Belle?"_

I smacked my lips trying to wish the bad taste from my mouth. I was thirsty and it felt like I had cotton stuffed into my mouth for the last however many hours. As I smacked my lips again Tia handed me a bottle of water. My head felt fuzzy as I unscrewed the lid and took a large swig. My shoulders felt tight and I rolled my neck causing my right arm to pull and I winced in pain. My arm was throbbing and it hurt to move. Halley looked at me as she unbuckled my harness seat belt.

"_Better?"_

I looked into my sister's honey brown eyes until a tall woman with platinum hair blocked my view. She helped me out of the helicopter and gently urged me forward.

"_My name is Rosalie Hale and I am a Federal Marshal for the Wit sec program. Now let's get these papers signed_ _so we can get you to the hospital for that bullet wound."_

I smiled at the pretty woman. She was nice, kind, sweet and she didn't push me to move faster than my fumbling limbs could move. Every time I stumbled she was there to catch me and gently help right me. She was slender and taller than my 5'6 frame. She wore a pair of jeans, black boots and a black blazer. Her ice blue eyes were welcoming and she led me down the stairwell and into a bright room. I noticed that the clock on the wall said 8 and it was still dark out. I wasn't sure of the time change or what we were supposed to sign.

It all seemed to confuse me so Rosalie Hale and Tia Amun decided to take me to the hospital and get my arm fixed then book us into a hotel and let us go over everything in the morning. We would be using my new name and my sister was going to be heading to our hotel room for the night with Rosalie's partner Seth Clearwater. But because everything was fuzzy Rosalie let my sister pick our new last name.

Rosalie and Tia helped me into a car after taking my picture for my new id and Rose as she asked me to call her handed me my id as Tia parked in front of the emergency room. Rose helped me out of the car and into the ER while explaining that the F.B.I would take care of my medical costs.

The pill was starting to wear off by the time I sat down and helped Tia fill out my medical forms. That was the first time I saw my new name. Isabella Marie Swan. I shook my head and laughed out loud at what Halley had picked as our last name…I should have known that she would think of Swan Lake when choosing our new name.

I was starting to feel the blood loss as we waited for the nurse to call us. I became so pale that Tia rushed right over and demanded that they take me back next. A few minutes later a nurse came out with a wheel chair and called my new name. Rose had to say 'here' as the nurse looked around for whoever was Isabella Swan. I was one of those people looking for the Swan girl. She took me right to a room and drew the curtain saying that the doctor would be right with me. My head was getting fuzzy and all I wanted was to close my eyes and rest for a while. As my eyes started to lose focus a man in a white lab coat came through the curtain and just before everything went black I saw the deepest pair of green eyes I had ever seen in my life!


	5. Chapter 5

SM owns Twilight. I just toy with the people.

Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter and a lot delayed. Last Friday I threw my back out and have only been able to write while on pain medicine 'as I can not sit up for long due to extreme pain'. So I apologize if there are some spelling errors and so on. On the plus side I began posting a story I wrote a year ago and is already complete. Ya! So if you have not already checked out Salvation House and are interested in reading about the Twilight team fighting zombies then swing by my page and check it out. The first chapter is up. Don't forget to leave some love at the bottom. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

I could hear people talking in the room. The horrible images that swirled behind my eyes terrified me to my core. It all felt too real. Angelo getting shot and cut apart by mob men. Running for my life and trying to save Halley in the process. Hearing a drunk man fighting a couple of hit men and then getting shot with the same bullet that killed him. It all seemed so surreal and strange. Distant and yet right up close. My head pounded and the voices grew louder. I wanted to yell at Halley to turn down the damn TV. I think it's my day off, but the beeping beside me tells me that my alarm is going off and Halley's not going to shut it off for me.

"_She's lost a lot of blood and I'm sure that she's in a mental state of shock. How did she get shot again?"_

"_We believe that it was a drive by. I'm her realtor Rose and this is a friend of mine Tia. Her sister Alice and her were going to look at a place seeing as they just moved here. We were told by her sister that it was a wrong time wrong place kind of thing. Needless to say I'll be showing them houses in other neighborhoods from now on."_

"_Yes, well where is her sister now? Shouldn't she be here?"_

"_I believe that she went to the hotel to get some rest. They did just reach town and paid for the room. I offered to bring Isabella when I arrived and she had just been shot. I don't even believe the police were called?"_

"_Very well. She needs to rest and she should be waking up shortly. I've reduced her pain medication and the wound is all stitched up. I will be back to check on her shortly and give her the discharge papers."_

I heard the door close and Rose and Tia started talking.

"_She was clearly in shock before."_

"_Yeah I agree; she still has to tell me about this solid proof she somehow has against Aaron Marcus. She had just been shot and was in shock. I didn't want to force her or press her for the information that I came for. But I have to present this information to my boss and soon."_

"_I completely understand that you need that information, but even without it we have to put them into witness protection. Those two men that killed Kurt Bueford and the woman running the office Jessica Stanley need to be brought up on charges and Belle here is the only one who got a good look at them. Maybe we can nail more of the mob to the wall? What I do know though is if we leave this girl and her sister to fend for herself they won't live long!"_

"_Yeah, as soon as she's able to get out of here we can have her go through photos and finger who was at that hotel."_

I heard a chair move and pressure on my hand before I opened my eyes. Tia was sitting beside my bed and Rose was on the other. I squeezed Tia's hand and her head whipped around and her eyes locked with mine.

"_Welcome back sleepy head. You just missed the doctor."_

"_How long have I been out?"_

"_A few hours. The doctor said that after you wake up and if you feel better that you can leave."_

She looked at my eyes as if to convey some type of mental message. I nodded my head and understood. My arm was sore and tender, but I needed to get out of here. I'm a crap liar and now that I know that the images swirling in my brain were real, I wanted to get away and see my sister. I know she must be worried and as I look at the clock I notice that it's 3am. A few hours my ass, I was almost out the whole night.

Rose reached over a buzzed for the nurse and the doctor who came back to the room quickly. The woman who entered the room was tall and skinny with strawberry blond hair and a pointy nose. She made quick work of getting the I.V out of my arm and placed a cotton ball and bandage over the area. The doctor had brownish red hair, was tall, thin but had a swimmers build. He also had the greenest eyes I had ever seen in my life. They were a deep kind of green, something like emeralds. It was his smooth voice and when I was able to draw my eyes away from his I noticed his smile and that alone made this man beautiful. I was so busy watching his mouth move that I had missed half of what he was saying. The nudge from Rose was what brought me out of whatever kind of spell the man had cast on me.

"_So we were able to stitch up the wound. Nurse Tanya here has the discharge papers we talked about. I am going to prescribe you some antibiotics in case of infection and some medicine for pain. I want you to come back immediately if the surgical sight becomes infected, sore, or swollen. If there is nothing else I will see you back here in ten days to remove the stitches. Get plenty of rest Isabella and drink plenty of fluids. Your body needs to heal."_

"_Sure doctor…."_

He put his hand to his chest in mock hurt covering up his last name. Shaking his head at me with a sad face.

"_I see I am already forgettable…However you were pretty out of it when you came in. I'm Doctor Edward Cullen at your service."_

He put his hand out for me to shake and as I clasped it in mine I found that his hand was warm and soft and completely engulfed mine.

"_Nice to meet you doctor Cullen I'm…"_

His eyes were locked with mine as he finished my sentence.

"_Miss Isabella Swan. We've met, well in a matter of speaking. You were unconscious for our first few interactions. Now Isabella I would like to see you back here in ten days to have the stiches removed. Please don't forget. I will see you then."_

With that said his mouth lifted into a half smile and his eyes sparkled as he kissed my hand before dropping it and walking swiftly out the door with the nurse following quickly behind him. My head was whirling as I tried to comprehend what just happened. The snickering to my left was Rose as she gave me a big smile. Tia just raised an eyebrow and quickly ushered me to the bathroom to put on fresh clothes. After dressing with the help of Rose. Tia drove us back to the office where Ally would meet us. It was still dark out and I hope that she got more sleep than I did. It was almost four in the morning when Rose's partner Seth Clearwater arrived with my sister still clad in pajamas. She rubbed her eyes and yawned as we went over all the guidelines for being in witness protection.

No contacting anyone from our past. - That wasn't going to be a problem….We didn't know or didn't talk to anyone enough to want to call them. The only person that I ever talked to was my old boss and he's dead.

Keep nothing that could identify us to anyone. – Pictures, videos etc. The photo albums aside we didn't have anything besides birth certificates and social security cards and I had already handed those over.

Never reveal how we know Ms. Hale or Mr. Clearwater. – We met them after we moved to town and try not to make up stories that are not true about how we met. Such as Rose is in real-estate and Seth works in an office. We're just acquaintances.

In case of an emergency 'i.e. we see any member of the mob or someone from our former life' we are to call Marshal Hale or Marshal Clearwater and not the police.

And so the list went on and on. We were to not use our real names and were given every kind of document that would prove who we are now. Our parents first names 'Charles and Renee' stayed the same it was just our last name they wanted changed. Well at least we wouldn't have to memorize new names for our parents or how they died. It was hard saying goodbye to who I used to be. I would never be Annabelle Marie Brandon again. My baby sister would no longer be Halley Renee Brandon. She would never be my Halley bear again. She was Alice Renee Swan now. It took some convincing on our parts but Tia and Rose let us keep our middle names.

I gave Tia Amun the books that I had shoved in my purse when I was at the auto shop just two days ago after we signed the paper work. It felt like a life time ago. She also found part of a digital recording that I had accidently recorded with my phone of Aaron Marcus cutting off Angelo's fingers while he begged for his life. I didn't remember recording it or even holding my phone at the time, but I must have subconsciously because it was on my phone. Tia was so pleased that she increased our budget and when Ally brought up my dreams of having my own bakery. Tia agreed to make sure there was enough money in the budget for that dream to come true.

The one downfall to all of this was that Halley had to give up all of her dreams of becoming a famous dancer. Tia said it was too dangerous for us being in witness protection to put ourselves out there like that. So she gave Halley the option of following her dreams and never having contact with me ever again or giving them up and doing something different with her life. Tia even offered her money for college if she wanted to try something different. Halley signed the papers choosing to stay with me and cried as her signature was added next to mine.

Rose thought that our looks would have to change so we wouldn't be so recognizable. After being placed into our new house which was even bigger than the house we grew up in we were taken out for full makeovers. Ally's long waist length hair was cut into a pixy length and layered. While my long hair was cut to just below my shoulders. Ally was given highlights and blond streaks. Red highlights and brown low lights were added to my hair. Rose used a prepaid card given to her by Tia and took us shopping at Kohl's for different styles of clothes. We had the normal every day clothes from before, but most of that was years old and not really in style.

We were given whole new wardrobes and were going to be taken shopping for house hold furniture in the coming days. The only rooms that had any kind of furniture were the two rooms we slept in and only they had full beds and a dresser each. Rose explained that they did this so we could decorate our bedrooms how we would like and the full beds could be moved to another room for guests. Tia left back to Chicago with a smile on her face and a reminder that we could still use nicknames, but that it would be better if we started getting used to our new full names. She suggested that we try using them around the large house we just moved into.

The house was a two story with a two family rooms, four bedrooms, three baths, and a pellet burning stove, fire place, and modern kitchen. The hard wood floors on the main level and cream carpeting made the home feel comfy and catalog worthy. The bathrooms were fitted with heat lamps to warm up the room after a shower and help dry while toweling off. The wrap around deck held beautiful gardens around the house in flower boxes and the house came with a two car garage. Rose had promised that once the budget allowance came in that she would help us pick out reasonably priced cars that didn't stand out. I ended up with a silver Dodge Durango and Alice picked out a new white Volvo. It looked like these cars could blend in where ever they happened to be parked.

Every day I did what I was told by Rose and Alice was the same. After filling the house with all new furniture and rugs it still felt like it wasn't home. The walls were bare seeing as Rose took all of our photo albums, she had to clear it with Tia Amun first. My nights however were filled with dreams of the green eyed Doctor Edward Cullen. Well on the good nights they were. The bad nights were filled with nightmares of Aaron Marcus finding us and killing my sister while making me watch before killing me. Those were the worse. I would wake screaming and rush to Alice's room just to make sure it was all a dream. Some nights Alice would have a bad dream and I would wake with her sleeping in my bed snuggled up to me.

We were both waiting to hear from Tia about our belongings that were left behind in our crappy apartment. I had already picked out places for daddy's paintings. Mama's hope chest would go in Alice's bedroom and hold her costumes. I'll admit it was hard to remember her new name or my own. There was a couple of times when we were buying our furniture that the delivery man asked for my name and I would have messed up if Rose didn't correct me when I started to say Annabelle. After a lengthy and stern lecture from Ms. Hale on how much danger we were in I tried not to make the mistake again. She was scary looking when she was pissed, not to mention Marshal Rosalie Hale carried a loaded gun.

The next week passed by in a blur and Rose had done her research and found the perfect spot for my soon to be business 'Bella's Bake Goods'. My stiches were going to be coming out in a few days and Rose had even found Alice a job as a Ballet teacher at the Whitlock Ballet Academy. She had her interview in three days and couldn't be happier that Ms. Hale had found a way around Tia's 'no dancing' rule. In the end Ally said that it didn't matter if she became famous as long as she could dance. I think that all of Ally's moping was what brought Rose around to helping Ally out. Either way this was the fresh start that I had always wanted when we left Mississippi, just without the mob seeking our blood. Well not everything is perfect, but this is damn close!


	6. Chapter 6

**I know that this chapter is a lot longer if any of you are still reading that is? I figured that I owed all of my lovely readers and reviewers. That you for being so patient with me on my recovery. I want to say a belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I am doing better, I still have my bad hours, but I am getting there. Next I want to say thank you for any well wishes I have recieved through reviews and pm's. This chapter was hard to write, but I wanted to let you know there will be a AN at the bottom. Please read it as it is important!**

* * *

><p><strong>SM owns everything...I just play with them while she is not looking lol!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Today was the day for Ally's interview at the Whitlock Ballet Academy. It was also the day for me to get my stiches out by the green eyed male model that passed himself off as a doctor. Truth is I was a bit scared to see him again. I had dreamed of him almost every night for the last four nights. I was worried that he would see what I thought about him and just how much I was attracted to him. After my appointment Rose would be taking me over to meet with the real-estate agent Gina Morgan to view the new spot for my bakery. I found Ally in full on ballet gear as she stretched out and limbered up. Rose had made up a fake résumé that listed all of her qualifications, and amazingly they would all check out providing that anyone checked. Her key acting job in the whole interview was if she got her new name and our new background right.

We had been calling each other around the house and outside of it by our new names so we could get used to them. One day in particular I had accidently moved one of 'Alice's' costumes that she left on her bed to the laundry room after our washer and dryer had been delivered. When she had looked for it and couldn't find it she had screamed my old name loud and clear. She received a stern tongue lashing from Rosalie because she had been here along with Gina Morgan and the man who owned the building that Rose was buying for my bakery. By the time Ally noticed that the man and Gina was in the house she pretended that she was an actress rehearsing for a role at a community theater. Needless to say tears were cried after the man left believing her story and Alice was humbled.

Alice would be driving herself today and Rose would be picking me up. After my doctor's appointment we would go to lunch before meeting Gina at the building. Rose showed up shortly after I gave Ally a pep talk about remembering her new name. She was going to meet Gloria Whitlock at ten am and go from there. Whereas my appointment was at ten thirty to meet Mr. Male model himself Doctor Edward Cullen. As I dressed in a pair of black slacks and a sleeveless navy blue top I fluffed my wavy hair and stared in the mirror. Last night I had the good dream about the good Doctor until I felt Ally nudge me into consciousness. By the time I fell back asleep the bad dream started causing me to scream awake. My makeup was light and only the concealer was hiding the dark circles under my eyes. I swiped the gloss on my lips making them look more pouty and added another swipe of mascara to make my eyes pop. I couldn't help it though. The last time he had seen me I was in a state of shock and looking like what Ally called a hot mess. Just as I slipped on my flats and put on the ugly sling I was supposed to wear I grabbed my coat and umbrella the doorbell rang signaling Rose's arrival.

"_Just a minute!"_

I called out carefully pulling my arm through the sleeve of the black light weight jacket as Alice bounced to the door in normal clothes with a black bag strapped to her back holding all of the documents and costumes she needed for her interview.

"_Oh hey Rose. Taking Bells to DR. Mc Dreamy today?"_

Rose and Alice both gave a bit of a laugh before Rose answered Alice.

"Yep. We should arrive a bit early so we can head to lunch. You know how busy Doctor's offices can be and the how long the wait can take. Are you headed out to your interview at Whitlock Ballet studio?"

"_Sure am. I hope everything goes well and I get the job. I would love to be able to teach and dance again."_

"_I'm sure everything will go fine. Just don't forget that your no longer Halley Brandon, but Alice Swan and your dancing will speak for its self. When you get done why don't you come to lunch with us and come see the restaurant that will be Bella's new bakery by the end of the week. After all if it wasn't for you speaking up about it, this dream wouldn't be happening for your sister now."_

"_Sure I'll text you when I'm done so you can tell me where to meet up with you."_

I walked in the room as Alice was half way out the door and Rose was half way in. I wished her good luck and then said 'break a leg' remembering that was what you were supposed to say. She smiled at me before jumping up to hug me tight, making my arm throb and kiss my cheek.

"_I don't need luck when I have talent on my side, but thanks for saying it anyway!"_

Rose and I watched as she tossed her bag in the seat next to her and started up her car before pulling out and speeding down the street. Rose took a step out of the house and watched me lock it behind me as we walked to her car.

"Well she's modest."

Rose commented as she watched Alice pause at the stop sign before making a right turn leaving our quiet street. She didn't say it in a sarcastic way either, just amused. I hummed along with her observation and a shake of my head. This was the most animated I had seen Ally since before our dad died. Sure she was happy to get that part back in Chicago, but now she had the spark back in her eyes. As Rose drove us to the hospital I fiddled with my fingers and chewed my lip. Rose noticing how quiet I was being on such a big day made idle chitchat with me in an attempt to distract me.

"_So what was Alice saying about Mc dreamy? Was she talking about Doctor Cullen?"_

"_I guess?"_

I was ashamed to admit just how much he had been on my mind lately and just how many outfits I had gone through this morning so I could look professional for the meeting later, but cute enough for the appointment with said Doctor.

"_Well he is good looking. You know once you have those stitches out you should get his number. He seemed mighty interested in you the last time he saw you."_

The embarrassment flamed as I caught Rose's side long look at me. I tried to advert my eyes because I thought I made that entire encounter up in my head. I still think I was just imagining things, like when he kissed my hand or a look of longing in his eyes and they held mine when he said he would see me in ten days. Shaking my head to clear it I gave Rose the best answer I could come up with. Even if it was a piss poor excuse and I didn't even know if it was true.

"_No he was just being nice. I was his patient and he just wanted to keep me calm or something. It was nothing Rose. He's most likely married with two point five kids, a white picket fence and a stunning wife. Can we just drop this?"_

"_Sure, but one last thing. He wasn't wearing a wedding band and he kissed your hand. I've never had a Doctor that was ever treating me kiss my hand. Just saying!"_

She gave me a sideways glance as she smirked in my direction throwing a wink my way and making me blush. Noticing my embarrassment she cleared her throat before she started talking again.

"On the bright side Tia called me this morning. She said she was able to get your fathers paintings and your mother's hope chest from your old place. They should be arriving here in the next few weeks. She said she also found something in the chest that she was sure you would want. Old quilts and a box of what looked like keepsakes."

She waved her hand in a dismissive manner as it all came flooding back to me. Those were moms before she died. Her mom, our grams had those quilts made when she was having both me and then Ally. Those were the only other things besides the T-bills that were left to us by grams.

"The T-bills were harder to come by, but she was able to make that happen as well. She had to cash them and had the money converted over to large bills then into a cashier's check. So that should be a nice sum for your new bank account. The checks from the FBI won't last forever so at least that coupled with what you two brought in cash should be a nice little nest egg…..you know just in case. I'm sure the bakery will do great though. And the money they are sinking into your dream business to change it over from an Italian restaurant into a modern comfy bakery is nothing cheap. However they will only fund this while you're still a witness. So let's get this one knocked out of the park before they have you take the stand."

Rose nodded her head as if to punctuate what she just said. We were all new at this and she was the marshal. She would know better than we would.

"Once these papers are final we are going to use the money the FBI gives us to the tilt. Top of the line on everything, ya know just to makes sure it lasts for a long time... You don't want any kind of equipment craping out on you a few months after you testify. That would just be rotten luck."

I had to agree with her it would be bad luck and seeing as I am their star witness in the case about Aaron Marcus and some of his cronies I thought I should get top of the line equipment. After all, the jobs we are starting now are what will keep us going after the FBI is done with us. We will be safe, but I want us to be happy and not have to worry about anything for a long time. This is my dream job and I have all of the culinary training as a baker and my degree for business management. Rose brought me out of my musings when she pulled to a stop in front of the hospital.

"So Bella take your time and think really hard about what you would like to change in the old restaurant, paint colors, pictures, tables, chairs and so on. This is your dream so let's make it happen."

With that she got out of the car and I followed closely. As we entered the front of the building my stomach was all in knots. It has been that way anytime I have been interested in a guy since college. I've always managed to make a fool out of myself and seeing the hot Doc again made me jumpy. As Rose asked for directions to the clinic where I was to have my stiches out I zone back to the last guy I was into.

**FLASHBACK-**

Sophomore year of college, a guy with blond hair and brown eyes named Craig with an amazing smile was in my business management class and had been asking me out all month. I was so busy with school during the day and culinary classes at night that I could never find enough time to go out. Friday was the only day that it was because my classes were switched and I had about an hour and a half after culinary class and before my economics class started so I suggested that we meet up for coffee on campus.

I was in a hurry that morning and wanted to look nice for Craig. I had put on my black top and boot cut jeans with my black boots. Class was a disaster. I had managed to spill marinara on my crisp white coat soaking it through and had to cook without one for the rest of class. We were starting a new desert called the suffocated cumquat. We also had to make a kind of citrusy drizzle using powdered sugar to complement the flavors. Long story short I spilled the cream sauce down the front of my top. I tried to clean it up, and I thought it looked all right in the bathroom. So I shrugged it off and sped to my non date with Craig at the local coffee shop.

I took off my coat and sat down while he ordered us coffee after meeting him at the front. Just as I was explaining that I had other classes I noticed that he was no longer looking at me, but at my top with disgust. As I looked down I realized that I didn't really end up getting any of it off and it had dried into the fabric looking milky and crusty. Waving my hand at my top I said the only thing I could.

"Suffocated cumquat"

He turned his head away from me and gagged before picking up his coat and coffee and making a rather loud declaration.

"You seem like a nice girl Belle and your real pretty too, but I don't date prostutes and having your last client down the front of your shirt is in poor taste! I can't believe I ever thought I could date someone like you! Good luck in life Belle and maybe next time you should tell a guy how much up front!"

He stormed out of there so fast you would think his ass was on fire. He also left me with the tab for both of our coffees. I ran out of there as fast as I could throw down a twenty. I didn't even want the change. I was so humiliated and when I came home in tears knowing that he jumped to conclusions. Halley had calmed me down and then told me it looked like dried semen. I vowed not to date again until the guy knew what I did upfront!

**END FLASHBACK**

Rose pinched my side as I looked at the face of the same woman who was my nurse ten days ago. Her name tag read Tanya and she was pretty for being older. My father would say she aged well. She had to be in her late thirty's early forty's. Her hair was a strawberry blond and greying in places and she had a trim figure. Her blue eyes flashed to my arm and my hand that was holding my new ID and insurance card. After making photo copies and putting them into a file with my new name on the front she handed me back the documents. Then she led us around the corner and into what looked like a double room. Pulling the curtain closed she smiled warmly at me, and I sat on the make shift bed while Rose sat in a chair a few feet over. She took my temperature and my blood pressure and asked me a few questions like how tall I am. After writing down my allergies and the info she smiled at me as she stood.

"The doctor will be right in to see you."

"Thanks."

As Tanya closed the curtain and shut the door to the room I started looking around to keep myself from freaking out about seeing Doctor Hottie again. The room was painted a light tan with white trim and there were posters all around the room. One was of a woman pregnant and showed the gestation periods that a woman will go through. Another was about reporting child abuse and showed a sad looking girl with a black eye. I quickly averted my eyes to the next. It had to do with heart disease and the arteries. There was what looked like a plastic holder sitting by the sink holding pamphlets on different shots for kids, quitting smoking and alcohol abuse and some for even drug users. By the time my eyes scanned over the room for what felt like the tenth time there was a quiet knock on the door and the curtain was pulled open.

What I was not expecting was for an older man in his mid-fifty's with blond/ greying hair and blue eyes to be holding my file. He was wearing light blue scrubs and his lab coat said Dr. Cullen. What shocked me the most was the smooth skin and slight wrinkles around his mouth and eyes? He pushed out his hand to shake mine before introducing us.

"Hello Miss Swan, my name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen. I believe that you're here today to have some stitches removed?"

As I shook his hand I noticed just how warm his hand was, just like Edward's. Most Doctor's hands are freezing cold. As I nodded my head yes I tried to hide my disappointment in not seeing the man who had stitched me up just under two weeks ago.

"Yes. I was shot in a drive by while looking at a house almost two weeks ago."

"Okay, well let's take a look."

He gently helped me out of my jacket and sling and helped me un-tape the bandage covering my bicep. As he examined the site he was asking questions.

"I see that the site is still a bit swollen and tender to the touch. Did you take all of the antibiotics that were prescribed?"

"Yes."

It would seem that his eyes missed nothing. I didn't really wear my sling because it was uncomfortable and would sometimes rub the area if I was sitting around or doing laundry or just about anything.

"I also see that these stiches need to come out soon, but not today! It looks healed for the most part, but I am going to put in a new prescription for another round of antibiotics and for a few more pain pills. A gunshot wound is nothing to scoff at and see to it that you are wearing your sling unless showering or sleeping. I want you to wash the area twice daily with an anti-bacterial soap such as dial. You may keep it uncovered if you are at home, but any strenuous activity can tear the stitches or sweat could infect the site. I'll have Tanya make another appointment for you in another week after the antibiotics have had a chance to work their way through your body. If it looks good we will remove the stitches then okay?"

"Sure. So another week in the sling and clean it twice daily."

"Yep, and do not forget to take the prescriptions. If you plan on ever using that arm again you need the stitches out. If there is any other damage or you are having pain while moving your arm then you may need physical therapy to build that muscle back up. However you may not need it. That is if you follow the other Doctor Cullen's advice and my own. If the area starts to become infected or ooze puss come back in a.s.a. that understood?"

"Yes sir."

He gave me a hearty chuckle before walking us out to Tanya and handing her two prescriptions and my file.

"Make sure that Miss Swan here see's Edward in a week. He is her Doctor after all. I was just a temp for the day."

With the shocked look on my face he laughed again while Rose took the slips of paper from Tanya. After Tanya gave me a card to return next week at nine am we quickly left. As soon as we reached the car Rose started it up then shot Alice a text telling her to meet us at the restaurant. Rose wound through the streets and dropped off my prescriptions at a drive through pharmacy. She made small talk with me and encouraged me to wear my sling more often while she wound her way through the streets of Seattle. When we reached the Pike Place market district she pulled into a parking lot by the space needle and said we would have to walk the rest of the way.

We both had gotten out of the car and walked at a swift pace seeing as it was September and the air was brisk coming off the water front. She slowed to a stop in front of a hole in the wall kind of place called 'Crab Pot'. There seemed to be a lot of people waiting so Rose quickly made her way to the podium and gave her name for a table for three. We waited on a bench by the door while other people were served and some left having eaten their fill. By the time Rose's name was called for our table Ally came bouncing through the door spotting us. She was sporting a grey sweater and blue skinny jeans with some tennis shoes. As we sat at a table for four and our drink orders were taken Ally bounced quietly with a big smile on her face.

"So now that I'm here, how did the appointment with the hot doc pan out? Did you get your stitches out?"

I rolled my eyes at my little sister and shook my head silently telling her that I wasn't going to say anything, while Rose gave a small smile.

"Well since Bella isn't going to tell you… no she didn't get her stitches out, and the hot doc as you put it was not the man your sister saw."

Alice's eyebrows furrowed as she shot me a look. Then eyed Rose for the details I was not going to give. I was already embarrassed that I had high hopes of seeing him only to see who I can only guess was his dad. While the older man did look good for his age, I was never one with a daddy complex and it completely creeped me out just thinking about him in that way.

"What do you mean you didn't see the hot doctor Mc dreamy? I thought you were supposed to see him today? If you didn't see him who did you see?"

"I think she saw his dad? I mean they do kind of look alike and they have the same last name…soooo. I guess it doesn't really matter anyway? She has another appointment to see Dr. Edward next week. Dr. Cullen, the man she saw today said that she needed to wear her sling more and he didn't like that around the stitches was still pretty red and sore. We have to pick up her prescriptions after checking out the restaurant. Cool?"

"Yeah, cool. So does anyone want to hear how my morning went?"

Just as Ally was about to launch into how her morning interview went the waitress came by to take our orders. Rose ordered what she called the crab pot for the whole table and had to ask for her to bring out our cokes for all of us. Just as our waitress Jane wrote down our orders she smiled sweetly and quickly rushed off to get our drinks while Ally launched into her morning.

"Okaaayyyyy so as you know I left early and got my music selection all set up. Gloria, who by the way is an awesome old lady, has her hair in a bun and is wearing some big named designer. Well she asks for my music and I did three pieces. The first was my modern to Elton John's Tiny Dancer. Then I did my ballet piece, you know the same one I did for that big recital when I was seventeen. Then I did a jazz number and Gloria loved it all. After she had me take a quick shower and re dress she had me come to her office. Let me tell you that woman is a cougar! She had this tall, lean man with blond hair and the most beautiful blue eyes in her office. She called him darling and I think they are married? He has the same last name and everything. He told her he loved her before he left."

Ally zoned out for a moment seemingly lost in her own thoughts. I snapped my fingers in front of her face to bring her back to reality. Shaking her head she focused back on us.

"So she had me fill out paper work and I remembered everything I needed to. So now I teach girls ages four through ten ballet Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Tuesday and Thursday I teach advanced modern dance to high school girls. Isn't that great?"

"Congratulations Ally!"

I jumped up throwing my good arm around my little sister who wore a smile so big it looked like it might take over her whole face. As I sat back down the waitress 'Jane' brought over newspapers and laid them all over the table before quickly returning with a big pot and then dumped it all over the table. Crab legs, shrimp, muscles you name it, it was all there including our forgotten drinks. Jane had brought us some butter in dishes and some kind of red sauce to dunk different things in along with some claw crackers. As we tucked into our food Rose gave a kind of congrats to Ally.

"Well I knew that you would get the job."

She holds her hands up in defense and cracking a smile she added the rest of her thoughts.

"So, congrats Alice Swan."

Ally cracks open one of the crab legs on the table, plucking out the meat with a fork. Then dunks it into the butter and quickly chews and then takes a drink of her coke before speaking.

"Well it's not my dream job, but I can't imagine anything better than dancing for the rest of my life. Even if it is only teaching little kids. I think daddy would approve."

I smiled at my sister, because she's right. Dad always worried that she would do everything to become famous and she wouldn't make it. He used to try and convince her that she could do other things in life, but she wouldn't back down. Momma would have called it the Brandon stubborn gene if she was alive to see it. However Ally knew different. She knew that she was meant to dance in life. Even if other people didn't think so. No matter though. Daddy was always at every practice and every recital she ever had clapping and hooting when it was over.

I remember when that step up movie part three came out and she dragged me to watch it. She would always say that she was born from a boom box only that it played classical instead of hip hop. I shook my head to rid myself of that memory. Then I dunked the shrimp I was holding into the red sauce chewing it off the tail and placing it into the pile beside me.

"I know daddy would approve Ally. I know momma would too! I am so proud of you. Now let's finish this sea food so we can go look into getting my dream started."

Once our food was consumed, well we didn't even get through all of it. Rose asked for a few to go boxes saying 'waste not, want not. This food will get eaten'! Then she paid the bill despite Ally and my protests. After walking quickly back to the car we waited for Ally to drive over to where we were parked seeing as she parked closer to the restaurant. It only took her about five minutes to get to us and then it was off to see Gina Morgan and the building we were going to buy for my bakery. To be honest it wasn't that far from where we were before, but closer to our new home. The outside of the building was a light tan color of brick and the sign over the door you can tell had seen better days. A few letters were missing and the black of the sign was faded.

Gina was running a bit late having just left a meeting with the owner of the building so Ally and I peeked through the dirty windows while we waited. Once Gina arrived and apologized over and over for being late she opened the door to what used to be a nice business. The counters along what used to be the bar were a light marble and the floors were light sandalwood in color. Everything was covered in a light dust, like white cloths were pulled a few weeks too soon, and a light cleaning looked to only be what was done. The rich red drapes and table cloths seemed oddly out of place. The tables and chairs would have to go. The nice light colors that I loved in the room combined with the dark colors of the tables and chairs just wouldn't do for what I wanted. A hostess stand near the door had a sort of alcove that looked like it was some form of coat check at one time. The old paintings on the walls were done in that eighty's or seventies theme where people painted on velvet. Thankfully the walls were painted in tans and could easily be pained over. I still wasn't too sure of the fake crown moldings or Tuscan mural painted along the wall beside the bar, but a large display case was there and that alone excited me.

By the time I saw the large kitchen I was sold. It would need to be professionally steam cleaned and have the old appliances removed, but it had a large walk in cooler that would come in handy and had amazing counter space. Racks hung midair for pots and pans and I loved that too. Drawers along the metal could hold so many things as well as the built in racks for storage. I just needed to come up with what I would like my dream place to look like. I knew some things would have to be changed, but most of it could stay like the marble counter tops, display case and so on. I also knew that Ally was going to have to help me design what I failed to say.

It was all just so much to take in, not to mention hard work getting this place all made over and ready for opening. The space was a lot bigger than your average bakery and I got to thinking if I could do more? Maybe have it as a coffee house with smoothies and baked goods? Maybe I could do specialty cakes for weddings and birthdays? It would need a deep cleaning, painting and some other stuff taken out. But it was a large enough area for a good sized bakery where people could come and have coffee and cakes.

Rose told Gina that we would take the spot and Gina looked overjoyed at having this place taken off the market. She even mumbled to herself about how happy she would be to be rid of the current owner. As Gina was closing up the front doors and walking us out she said she would be in touch with us on the paper work and so on. She also told us about an apartment above the bakery that would come with the purchase of the building and would show us the apartment any time we wished, but was in a bit of a hurry for another showing today. By the time we were back in Rose's car she told Ally just to head out without us. We still needed to pick up those prescriptions from the pharmacy before heading back.

Once I had the pills in hand Rose started back to my house. It was such a nice feeling saying 'my house'. For so long it was that dump of an apartment and before that it was dad's house. Granted it's taken a while to accept that we deserve the house after everything we have been through, but it was still nice. Fatigue started to set in by the time Rose pulled along the sidewalk. I hadn't been sleeping all that great because of the nightmares of what happened back in Chicago. Rose said she needed to talk to Alice and me about something before she had to go. So she walked in with me and saw Alice sitting on the floor in the living room doing some stretches.

"Before I left today I wanted to talk to you both about a few things."

Alice looked at me with an eyebrow raised before pursing her lips and shrugging.

"Go ahead and shoot."

Rose sat on one side of the new couch and let her eyes scan me over when I sat in the big lazy-boy chair then looked to Alice before speaking again.

"Bella, Alice I know that both of you have been through some traumatic things over the last couple of weeks."

Rose focused her stare on me before continued to talk.

"Bella, now don't get mad, but Alice has said that you haven't been sleeping well. You have been having nightmares almost nightly about what you witnessed back in Chicago?"

She raised an eyebrow as she eyed me and I ducked my head in embarrassment. I knew that sometimes these kinds of things happen after something like I witnessed and have been through, but it still hurt that Alice said something to Rose. I didn't want anyone to know about the nightmares, I don't know why I didn't, just that I didn't.

"Now don't get shy on me Bella. Alice came to me as your worried sister. She loves you. I also understand that Alice has had some avoiding issues when it comes to talking about the incident in Iowa when you were shot Bella. I only know this because of what my partner told me. You still have yet to give him your statement about the whole ordeal."

Rose looked at both of Ally with a stern stare before looking back to me. Rose lightly scratched her arm and shifted her weight so she was sitting forward and looked at both of us.

"Now I've talked this over with my boss and I wanted you to know that we have a paid psychiatrist on our staff. You can't just see any doctor when in the whit sec program. You have secrets that will always be secrets; who you really are, where you come from, what you saw, who I really am, what I do for a living just to name a few. What you know can and will get you killed if anything comes out and is told to the wrong people. Nobody wants that! I happen to like the both of you and am hanging around the both of you and helping you out not just because it's my job, but because I like the both of you. I want you both to be happy and not just with what you do in life. With that I believe that both of you should talk to her. Her name is Angela and she is an amazing doctor. You can tell her anything you need to other than a few things. But the point is you can be honest about how you feel, what you saw and how you are coping with this new life."

Rose pulled out a card and handed both of us one. I just wanted to nightmares to go away and I guess if talking to this Angela would help I would give it a shot. Ally seemed to be in agreement with my train of thought as she tilted her head at me. I nodded at Ally then back to Rose.

"Okay."

Rose cleared her throat before folding her long fingers together and sat back.

"On to other news…... I will be busy the next few days and won't be available. Seth or as you both know him Marshal Clearwater will be around if you need anything. Remember that the guy is coming to set up the new alarm tomorrow and that you both should get some type of pet. I would suggest a Doberman or some other breed like a German Sheppard. Both breeds can be taught to protect and I've noticed that dogs can hear things most humans can't. Just think about it!"

With those parting words that hung heavy in the air Rose let herself out with Ally following to lock the front door. It was only around four in the afternoon, but it was something you get used to doing when living in such a big city like Chicago. Not to mention if you're hunted by the mob you should always lock your door. Not that a couple of locks would keep them out if they knew where we were. Ally was excited to get started on what I wanted done for the bakery, but I had too much on my mind to think clearly right now.

I knew that Tia was building a big case against Aaron Marcus right now and she would be coming in to brief us or me and get me ready to testify. I was scared of him, I'm not going to lie and being in the same room as the man who killed my boss was not something I ever wanted to happen. I had seen enough crime drama's in my life to know that the mob could find us or pay off someone on the jury. I wasn't stupid! Ally was too keyed up and wanted to talk. I just couldn't though. My mind kept drifting back to what Rose had said about the Doctor Angela and how she could help us. It was then that I realized that the real world didn't work the way it had on TV or in the movies. We would need to talk to someone about what we were going through and as much as I was scared that Aro or one of his minions would find us I knew I needed to get this off my chest.

After telling Alice that I just wanted a movie night and to relax she eyed me and agreed that a night in with some good chick flicks with popcorn was what we needed. After calling for pizza after the first movie 'Tristan & Isolde' and moving on to 'Ever After' I agreed to pizza. Not that my stomach would let me eat. I was still pretty full from lunch, and stress. After the second movie I begged off and headed to my room for a hot bath and then bed. After soaking for about an hour letting the hot water in when it went cold I got out all pruned and relaxed. Well until I put on my pj's. I pulled the covers up and around me and drifted off into a fitful sleep about mob men and a green eyed doctor mixed into my turmoil.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Ok so a few ideas have been running through my mind and I wanted to know if any of you would like to read a nice long chapter in another POV. Alice, Rose, Jasper or Edward. I am open to any input you want to give. Let me start by saying everyone of the Twilight cast in my story has secrets that have not yet come to light. So please let me know if you would like to hear from someone else. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and story so far. <strong>

**On another note I would like to Rec a couple of stories here. **

**Nightingale by Lady Gwynedd**

**Intrepid Isabella Swan leaves England to seek her destiny in the New World as an indentured servant. Little does she know her physical but temporary servitude would soon lead to another kind of servitude altogether. Not a BDSM fic, or even close to it.**

**It's a period story that I have fell head over heals for. The writing is amazing. If you have not read it yet, please check it out, you won't be disapointed!**

**In Your World by solostintwilight**

**Bella is running from her life when it takes an unexpected detour, To Amish Country in rural Iowa where she finds sanctuary with a caring family. And meets a man who draws her into his world. Welcome to the world of Amishward. **

**This story is not only amazing, but also COMPLETE. She is still posting OUTTAKES and you can find the link on her page. If you have not read this story you are missing out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**First I would like to say thank you to FleurSuoh she was the only one who asked for Apov. It took me a while mainly because i had started writing one about Jasper...Writing in Jasper's POV has always been hard for me, this however will end up as an outtake later. Like I have said before nothing is as it seems and everyone has secrets. Some are small and some are huge. Some will be anounced in different chapters. Not everything is as it seems. I would also like to thank my only other reviewer jomik1 . Not only was she my first reviewer but I know she loves this story. This story will take some time to complete but I promise a HEA. Just please hang in there with me. However i have a real life as well and the one i live in my head. So I will write and post as much as i can. Feel free to pimp my stories if you like them. It's kind of depressing knowing how much time i put into this work and it feels like nobody really cares enough to leave their thoughts. I just hope that is not the case? **

**SM Owns everything Twilight blah blah blah.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7-Alice's POV<strong>

Bella had just left the room claiming to be tired and in need of a hot bath. I don't know what happened today at the Doctors, or if what Rose said had gotten to her, but something was wrong. I could feel it in my bones! I've been worried about her since we left Iowa. Truth is when all of this first started I thought she was over reacting. It's not like Belle has never been dramatic before. She would have made one fine actress with the drama queen BS she pulled in high school. I know that when daddy got sick she dropped most of it to help take care of the both of us. Momma was already gone, not that I remember much about her when she was alive. I was too little back then.

I was still in high school when daddy got sick and Belle was in college and doing her culinary classes. I never really thought about just how much she has sacrificed when daddy got sick. She had always helped around the house and drove me to and from dance classes when dad couldn't because of work. She would cook or bake almost all of my birthday cakes. I just never really saw all of it; I never really realized just how much she has taken care of me since momma died. She went to classes and would come home to study. She never really dated anyone and she dropped a lot of friends after daddy got sick. I was still going to my dance classes and Belle would bring daddy to every single recital, practice and theater performance I ever had. So when it came time to go with Belle and sign my dreams away so I could stay with her, it wasn't even a question on what I would do.

As I cleaned up our mess from the 'movie' night I thought about everything that's happened since we left Chicago and just how scared we both have been. When Belle was shot I thought for sure that I was going to lose her too. In all honesty before the incident in Iowa, I thought we would let shit cool down and Belle would chill and we would go back to our lives. I didn't think she was lying about Aro Marcus per say, maybe just exaggerating a bit. Like maybe he and Angelo had gotten in a fight and she saw blood and thought the worst? But when we heard those guys fighting and stuff breaking while we hid in that dingy bathroom I knew that it wasn't like the movies, or even my sister being overly dramatic. This was real and they wanted us dead!

The guilt from that day has been eating me alive knowing that it was my fault that she was shot in the first place. If only I had been more careful. I wasn't thinking and it almost cost me the only person who loves me on this planet. My nightmares have been pretty bad, but it's nothing compared to hearing Bella scream in her sleep. That's when I leave my room and crawl into her bed and hold her until she calms down. I don't know what else to do? She talks in her sleep and sometimes I get to hear about this sexy doctor that stitched her up. Those dreams I can laugh about. The others though scare me. It's like she relives that night over and over with different outcomes. One night I heard her screaming not to hurt me so I held her tighter and stroked her hair telling her I was alright and still here.

I fingered the card Rose gave me and thought long and hard about what this would mean. We could go and talk to this lady and try and work out what we are going through. It could help. But I also know from what Sammy went through back in high school that it takes time. He was seeing his shrink for years before he said that it really helped him and he only went because his parents divorced. What do I know though? I'm just a dance teacher! Wow it feels great just thinking about it let alone saying it. Rose really did help me by getting me this job.

Oh that man in Gloria Whitlock's office was one fine piece of meat. He was tall, lean with a dark blue shirt that made his ice blue eyes pop. His hair was a bit longer than I usually like with curls. Oh the curls get me every time. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows showing off the muscle of his forearms. The black slacks made his ass look great and the shoes had to be Italian leather. The man was fine and soooo off limits. I saw the wedding band. He's married to my boss and I can get over it. The man is just eye candy after all and it's just a crush. I thought about my interview with Gloria after her husband left.

**FLASHBACK **

Gloria sat back in her chair as she gestured to the seat across from her big desk. She smiled gently at me before putting the papers in front of her in a nice neat stack.

"_So Alice, what made you decide to try your hand at teaching instead of dancing professionally? I am asking honestly. I just witnessed an amazing dancer back there and I have to say you have what it takes to go far in the industry." _

I had to think over my answer for a moment. I didn't really want to teach, but it was the only way I could dance.I wanted to be with my sister and it was either my dream or my only family. I chose family! So I kept my answer as close to the truth as I could get.

"_Well to be honest I never really gave teaching any thought. After my father passed my older sister Isabella wanted to move somewhere new. A fresh start if you will."_

I knew I was stretching the truth a bit. She did want a fresh start, but we moved to Chicago. Only I couldn't say that. Best to let her think we left Mississippi for Seattle.

"_I love my sister; she's the only family I have left. I came with her and although I love to dance,_ _I no longer want to become a famous dancer. I would much rather be closer to my sister. So because of that and my love for dance I thought I would try my hand at teaching. I used to help out my old instructor back home with the smaller kids when she was sick. I really liked it and thought that I could pass down what I know to younger kids so maybe they can learn to love dance as much as I do."_

Gloria smiled brightly while nodding her head before asking the next question. I felt like I was rambling and just couldn't stop. What I said was true though, I did help out in a few classes once in a while. It was fun teaching the really little kids how to stretch and move.

"_You have a very interesting choice of music, what made you decide on Elton John's Tiny Dancer, Tchaikovsky's dance of the sugar plum fairy and Louis Armstrong the sugar foot stomp? Most people that have interviewed with us have picked safe choices."_

The words came out before I could stop myself.

"_Well I have always been one that goes against the grain. It's just the type of music I listen to. Elton John because my dad would sing Tiny dancer to my mom before she passed. Louis Armstrong because my mother adored Jazz and Louis above all others. Sugar plum fairy…..well because I love the song and when the music plays I just want to move my body to the beat and sway of the music. All of the pieces that I did today were choreographed by me. I wouldn't think to do anyone else for an interview. You need to see how I dance, not how well I dance to someone else's steps."_

Gloria smiled at me then pursed her lips and tilted her head before going on with her next question.

"_So you have worked with small children before, which is great! The teacher you would be replacing is going to have a baby soon and will not be returning. So this teaching spot is permanent! I need to know if you will be starting your own family soon or if you are looking for something more permanent?"_

I snorted out a laugh before clamping my lips shut. Shaking my head at her I gave her the most honest answer I could give at the moment.

"_No, as I have said my sister is my only family as of right now. I am almost twenty and I do not have any desire to have any kids of my own right now or any time soon. Besides I would have to be married first and that is not going to happen any time soon. I don't even have a boyfriend."_

Why did I just tell her all of that? I felt like I had word vomit just then. Before I could…. I don't know take back what I just said she smiled further and took a sip of something from the cup on her desk.

"_Well that's everything I need to know! You have the job Miss Swan. I just need you to fill out this paperwork and I will get your __Schedule. Welcome to the teaching staff of Whitlock Ballet Academy!"_

"_Thank you Mrs. Whitlock. I promise you won't be disappointed! I won't let you or my students down! I promise." _

**END FLASHBACK**

That was honestly the happiest I have ever been since Daddy died. I really thought that Bella and I could celebrate tonight and am mildly disappointed that she wasn't up for it. The year, almost two we lived in Chicago I never really felt like me. It was like the moment we passed the sign showing we were leaving Biloxi Mississippi I became hallow. I knew Belle was giving up her dreams for me to work in a crappy job, but that crappy job lead us to here. So who knows? As I wiped down the counters and started up the dishwasher I tossed the pizza boxes into the trash. As I looked around I realized that I had been down here cleaning for almost two hours.

I quickly scampered upstairs and peeked in on Bella. She was fast asleep with the covers wrapped around her legs. I fixed her covers and quietly left to take another shower. I was going to start next week at my new job and I wanted to get as much done with the colors and so on for Bella's new bakery before I had to work. She had seemed so excited today when we saw the spot. Truthfully the place is rather large and not really a great space for a bakery. If she wants to expand into something like wedding cakes or private parties then it would be great, but her face told me that the building was what she wanted. After everything we have been through and everything she sacrificed in life to help out daddy and me the least I could do was back her. She deserved so much and I would do whatever it took to help those dreams come true, even if it meant to help painting over that tacky tan color.

After slipping into panties and a night shirt and slipping under the covers I fell asleep quickly and started to dream about Mr. Whitlock. He was touching my face and griping my hair as he kissed me roughly. His hands at my waist and he pulled my body to his. Then I was naked. I don't know how or why but I was. His shirt was gone and I ran my fingers through his small patch of chest hair. He would lick his lips then tell me how much he wanted every part of me. He would kiss my neck and soon his mouth was latched onto my nipple while he stroked my wet lips burying his fingers inside me. He pumped his fingers faster bringing me to the brink while he slipped off his slacks and got between my legs. Sucking on his fingers and licking my juices off of them was making me want him more. His mouth crashed into mine and he yanked my hair again bringing my head back as he sucked on my chest. As he positioned himself right at my entrance my back arched and my legs spread wider. He nudged my opening making me gasp before his mouth once again covered mine. Pulling away from my breast his eyes bore into mine. He opened his mouth to say something, but it was Bella's voice I heard.

"_**Please stop!**__**Don't hurt her! Please! Aaaaahhhhhhhh!"**_

I woke with a start panting, sweating and with my left hand tweaking my nipple and my right hand in my panties; my fingers sticky with my arousal. Bella was having another nightmare and I would need to change my panties and wash my hands before going anywhere near her. I groaned sitting up and making my way to the bathroom to clean up. After changing my underwear and putting on new sleep pants and a top I made my way to Bella's room. Opening her door I noticed she was thrashing, panting and still yelling out for help. I climbed into her bed and wrapped my arms around her shushing her quietly until she calmed down. Bella fell asleep quickly after calming down and she started dreaming about the hot doctor. I really do need to meet this guy. Especially if Bella is this hung up on him.

I fell into a fitful sleep and woke with the sheets tangled around my legs and the smell of fresh baked muffins calling my name. After untangling myself I ran downstairs and was greeted with Bella flipping French toast and draining the bacon on a plate of paper towels. The smell that woke me was blueberry muffins still warm sitting on the table. Bella was humming to herself while she moved around with ease making me a plate as she went. A cup of freshly ground coffee with cream and sugar was already sitting in my spot at the table. I took a sip and hummed in delight at the smooth and bold richness of the flavor.

When she turned and glided towards me holding a plate of French toast with a side of bacon I noticed that she had on the cheesiest grin I have ever seen her wear. If I didn't know any better I would think that she got laid last night! That brought up my own thoughts of how I woke up and the dream about Mr. Whitlock that made me duck my head in embarrassment while my cheeks flooded with warmth. Stupid blush! Bella didn't even notice though. As she set down my plate she smiled at me and quickly turned around again.

"_Not that I'm not happy about waking up to breakfast or anything, but what brought all this on?"_

I waved my hand at the breakfast spread. There was so much you would think we were having people over. With a raised eyebrow I silently asked if we were expecting anyone. Bella shook her head no at me with the goofy smile still in place.

"_Just in a good mood. Can't I make breakfast for my sister who just landed a great job doing what she loves doing?"_

She shook her head a bit and smiled a secret type of smile. I wanted to tell her that it's been since before daddy died that she made these muffins and that I knew it was something more. But I didn't want to ruin whatever put her in this good mood, especially after how she was acting last night. I watched her for a couple of minutes as I slathered on the butter and syrup. I was just about to take my first bite of the gooey goodness when I saw her eyes cut to the home phone three times. We only had it for Rose and Tia and emergencies. I couldn't understand why she would be looking at the stupid thing. I don't think it's even rang once since we got it. That's when I noticed that the message button was flashing. I jumped up quickly and dashed to hit the button. Bella noticed what I was doing and tackled me onto the couch.

"_What the hell Bella!"_

"_Don't worry about it, it's nothing."_

My body was twisted and we were face to face with her on my back trying to keep me from squirming around and getting loose so I could check the message.

_"What's nothing? The light flashing that we have a message on the phone we don't use, or the fact that you don't want me to hear the message?"_

Catching her off guard was key. Her grip loosened and I scrambled off the couch and hit the button before Bella could catch me. A deep rich voice sounded tired, but happy as he started talking.

_"Miss Swan. This is Dr. Edward Cullen calling from Harbor View Hospital. I wanted to call and apologize for not being available yesterday when you came for your appointment at our clinic. I just wanted to give you a call personally to let you know that I will be here next week. My father Dr. Carlisle Cullen gave me your file and the information he gave to you. Now I want you to rest up and make sure to wear your sling."_

A soft rumbling laugh could be heard as he paused for a moment.

"_So I will see you next week. Again this is Dr. Edward Cullen." _

Bella's eyes glazed over as his voice sounded through the room. I wanted to laugh at how cute and shy the guy sounded. He said his name twice…TWICE like she wouldn't hear it the first time or might forget who he was. I smiled at my big sister whose crush was not one sided seeing as he called her when he had no need to. She was going to see him next week. Rose had told me all about just how hot this man was and how he kissed Bella's hand. I smirked a bit feeling happy for my big sister and wished that my little crush felt the same for me, even if it was superficial. Dancing back to my chair I cut into the French toast and took a bit bite. I moaned at the flavor of the fresh cinnamon and sugar mixed with whatever else Bella put into it. Bella made her way back to the kitchen and eyed me as if I would tease her. Oh how badly I wanted to, but this was her moment and I wasn't going to say anything to upset her happy mood. She made me muffins, Nuff said!

It was hours later that Rose was over and talking about someone she knew who could do the construction on Bella's new bakery and he was good. She had been talking him up when it slipped out that he was her husband. Clamping her mouth closed she begged us not to say anything to anyone about what she said. I guess people aren't supposed to know if your married when you're a marshal? She just said that she goes by her maiden name for work. Bella shrugged and said something then.

"_Rose we live a double life too, and you know all about us! At least people on the outside know that you're married. Were all 007 if you ask me?"_

Rose and I busted up laughing as the words slipped out. Rose just mentioned it because her husband owns his own business and with the way the economy has been his work load has been down. He has even had to let a few guys go seeing as there are too many workers and not enough work for everyone. After Bella agreed that Rose's husband had the job, because she trusted Rose we went back to paint colors and styles for the new bakery.

~DLB~

The days flew by and Gloria had called my cell and told me that she needed me to come in and meet the students and the soon to be leaving Teacher Sarah Newton. She wanted me to be all up to date with every student and what she had been working on and getting the kids ready for i.e. the Christmas pageant. At the time we happened to be in Bella's new bakery cleaning the front. I had my rubber gloves on and my hair was a mess. I was sweaty and dirty in a tank, sweat pants and some old shoes. The paper work had all been signed two days ago and seeing as the F.B.I was covering everything it only took days to get all of it done. Tia was due out here by Monday to give us daddy's paintings and momma's hope chest among the money that grams left us. She also wanted to go over Bella's testimony that was coming up soon.

After hanging up with Gloria and getting back to cleaning I looked over and saw Bella going over what she wanted for the bakery. Rose's husband was a big guy who scared the crap out of me when we first saw him. His size might be intimidating, but his smile was sweet and his dimples made it easy to forget he could snap me like a twig. His name was Emmett and his dark curly hair and dark eyes only helped with his boyish charm. Seeing as Bella couldn't really do much she directed the steam cleaning crew to the kitchen and told them what she wanted tossed and how everything needed to be cleaned regardless.

Rose stood with a handkerchief in bright pink on top of her pretty blond hair while she swiped her forehead of the sweat. Some dirt was smudged across her cheek and side of her nose and she had a couple of cobwebs that clung to the back of her shirt that she had brushed off of one of the many fans that decorated the room. She had the glass cleaner off to her side and a roll of paper towels to her right sitting on one of the tables that were to be donated later this week. She would be leaving us early today seeing as she had to go out of town for work, but would be back in a few days to help us paint. That is if Bella got her stitches out tomorrow. I would be driving her there and after dropping her off at home I would then head to W.B.A. to do the meet and greet with Gloria Whitlock herself.

The air in here was stifling and I needed fresh air desperately. The cleaning products were getting to me and the steam cleaning crew was only making the air hotter in here, making it feel like a sauna. With a few grunts as I finished wiping down the old bar with a Clorox wipe I tossed it into one of the many bags of trash and told everyone I was headed out for a break. Rose nodded in agreement and headed out front with me. I groaned as my butt hit the pavement just outside the door. The air was cooler than when we first arrived and felt good on my overheated skin. Sweat rolled down my back and front soaking into my tank top. Rose took a seat next to me and moaned in pleasure while I nodded to her in agreement. The cool air felt good and the slight breeze was giving me goose bumps.

It had been a few minutes of sitting in mostly silence while people bustled around doing whatever they needed to get done. People walked quickly in front of us and Rose would make up a story about who they are and where they were going. Her stories were making me laugh. She had just started a new story about a woman across the street pushing a stroller as the child was tossing something out and the woman would stop to pick it up when I heard a voice that made my head whip around and had me scrambling to get back inside.

It was the voice of a man, and I knew that voice well. It had been in my dreams every night for the last week. Deep inside of me I felt the fear well up and dashed through the door pulling Rose behind me. All I could feel was the need to get away and remain unseen. I quickly dashed over to Bella and started pulling her to the back of the bar. It was the voice of the man who was in our crappy hotel room in Iowa destroying everything, just before Bella got shot. His voice was clear as a bell. I could feel myself in the bathtub again holding Bella's arm. I could hear the man scream about the two women in the crappy Honda with the bullet holes. I could smell the hot moldy air and feel the sticky blood as I helped to stop the bleeding. It was one of the men that worked for Aaron Marcus. With the door propped open to let the breeze through we could hear him talking as we ducked behind the bar.

**_"I 'ma tellin you Tony….she aint here! I checked that place you told me to. Some big guy is there, said he never saw her. He was doin something to it, remodeling or some shit. Your bird aint here!"_**

It was silent for a moment before he started speaking again.

_**"No you got a bad lead or somethin. The bird aint here. How many times do I have to tell you before that shit sinks in? I've been here for weeks now and I aint found shit! I told you that guy you go through aint gonna give you nothin good, cuz he don't know shit! Have Mikey check out that lead in Denver. No… my money is sayin that bitch is hidin in some mountain somewhere."**_

His voice dropped lower as he stood just outside on his phone and leaned against a car as a police car drove by and a couple walked closely.

_"You're gonna have to tell the hunter that his bird flew the coop with the chick and I aint tellin him. Make sure the Boss knows. I'm headin back to Chi town soon as this rain fuckin stops and my room is cleaned. I'm out."_

He clicked his phone off and shook his head muttering under his breath.

_"I told him, now the boss will have my ass if I don't find her soon. Fuck my life!"_

My breath was coming out in pants and someone rubbed my arm. Rose was quick to dial her partner as she whispered furiously into the phone and within minutes he was here. I could feel arms around me while I sobbed into whoever was holding me. Hushed whispers were spoke as someone was stroking my hair.

_"I know, I know, I know. It's all going to be okay Ally. Were safe. We're going home. Seth and Rose are going to take us home."_

That's when I realized that it was Bella holding me and I looked around wildly just waiting for the mob to step through and take us all out. Rose talked in quiet whispers into her phone while her partner hung back and quietly talked to Emmett. After Rose clicked her phone shut she helped Bella get me off the floor. Seth went back outside and waited for a few minutes looking for the man the Rose described. When he gave us the all clear Rose and Bella with the help of Seth were able to help us into his car while Rose drove her car back to our house.

~DLB~

Bella was pacing and mumbling to herself while she waited for whatever she was baking to cook. Rose paced in the other direction while she talked furiously to Tia. Seth sat by the door while a man from their department went over the new alarm system that was installed last week. I was tucked into an afghan, all wrapped up like a burrito as my eyes swept left to right trying to see everything all at once. I didn't realize that I was shaking until Bella covered me up with another blanket.

My mind was racing. They could find us. They were looking for us! They came for us, to finish what they started. They didn't know about the bakery that much was obvious. The man stood just outside the bakery while he talked on his phone. Bella had taken all of our photos of me dancing in our albums when we left. They could know about W.B.A though. They could know pretty much everything by now and that rocked me to my core.

We were just now restarting our lives here. Bella was going to have her dreams come true. She even found a Doctor who liked her so much he called. I wasn't really getting my dream, but the closest thing to it. It was all going to crumble to the ground now. They would move us and make us start over again. I won't do it. I didn't want to move again. I liked it here, I'm happy here! They have to find some other way around this to make us safe, to keep us safe.

Rose snapped her phone shut and eagerly awaited while the man she called Eric checked the system. When Eric gave the all clear she quickly ushered him out and paced back and forth while checking her phone every couple of seconds. Her phone would ring and she would open it to check the text then shake her head and grumble lowly as she texted back. This went on for almost twenty minutes before she closed her phone with a snap and sat down on the couch next to me and put her head in her hands. By the time Rose picked her head up all she looked at all of us and shrugged her shoulders.

_"Tia will be here first thing in the morning and she will explain everything then. I wish I could give you more….But I just don't. Let's all get some sleep and worry about what will happen tomorrow."_

Rose hugged me gently and then went to hug Bella goodnight before she left. Just as she was walking out the door she turned around again to say one last thing.

_"Seth will be keeping watch tonight, just in case. But be prepared for the worst. I'm not sure how tomorrow's meeting is going to go."_

After the door closed and Seth offered to sleep on the couch Bella and I eyed each other. Tia held our lives in her hands and if she was coming that could only mean bad news. Rose said to prepare for the worst. So what was the worst we should be preparing for? Moving again? Starting fresh in a new town? New names? New lives? Honestly I didn't know how much longer I was going to be able to hang on to whatever sanity I still had left. We wouldn't know anything until tomorrow so there wasn't anything left to do but hit the sack.

An hour later I could see the big guy with dark hair and dark eyes. He had one of those bio hazard tattoos on his left bicep in green. His eyes were hard and just as dark as coal. I don't think he was looking for us though, even if he might have been close. From the way he was talking it sounded like he was looking for other people. We were right there just feet from him and he didn't even notice his surroundings. He just looked angry and tired. I sat up in bed and grabbed a note book and started to draw the man who we saw today. I had the nose a bit bigger than his was and his eyes were a bit too closer together. Maybe if they could get me a sketch artist I could show them how he looked? I guess it's just another thing to do in the growing pile of crap we have to deal with in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**SM owns everything Twilight...you guys know the rest.**

**So it only took a little over a week. I am so proud. So now comes the big bad Tia Amun and what is going to happen to Bella and Alice? I also have a small outtake for all of you in Jasper's POV coming up soon. It will have bits of Alice sprinkled in there and is Jasper really married to Mrs. Whitlock the Cougar? All will be seen soon. I also want to remind everyone that although this story has Mob ties it is not a mob story. This is about two girls doing the right thing. Yes Bella will take the stand and well I don't want to give any more away. It would kill the plot. However there will be more action and we have not heard the last of Aaron Marcus or his goons. Now I want to thank everyone who have reviewed. It warms my heart and gives me fuzzies just knowing that you like this story enough to review. Plus they help me write faster. Now on with the chapter!**

**Shannon~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Here I sat listening to Tia Amun giving us two options. What could we do? Option one was we stay and take our chances. Option two they set us up in a new state, a new town with new names and we try all over again. I didn't really like this option and by the look on Alice's face neither did she. The facts were as Tia put them 'the mob was looking for someone else and might have stumbled upon us by mistake'. She said that was unlikely, but her source said that they were in fact clueless as to where we were. It seems that James's longtime mistress had thought she was going to be killed by James's wife after being found out. She then tucked tail and ran right to the F.B.I going into Wit sec and took his two year old daughter with her. Since Vicki was from Seattle the wise guys thought she might return to where she came from and go to family. They were wrong.

The next thing we found out was that it wasn't the blockbuster card that gave us away to the mob men in Iowa. It was our phones. Someone made a call saying that they were my family; I was missing and gave them my info. The phone company gave them the exact address where I was along with the phone. Yeah a ton of guilt landed squarely on my shoulders. It was me who got me shot and two innocent people killed. Not that I wanted my sister to be the one who carried that guilt. She cried and breathed out what I could only guess was a sigh of relief. If I would have known that she was feeling so responsible than I would have let her know I never blamed her. I just figured that maybe it was a fluke or they had someone tail us from Chicago? Like I said I'm new at this, but I'm catching on quickly. Tia paced as she talked a mile a minute not giving me a chance to speak up about what we wanted to do.

"_He might have spotted you and played it off like he didn't so he could come back and finish what he started! It would be wise to move you; I'm just not sure any more? I know that our office has leeks. I'm not stupid. I just can't seem to find the mole!_ _Isabella I need you kept safe. You are my star witness and to speak frankly I need you to testify! There are very few that know what state you are in let alone where you live and so on. I made it so nothing and I mean nothing could be tracked to where you are. All of the money that you receive has been funneled through so many systems it would take a genius to hack through the entire system just to find out what state you are even in! The few people who do know I trust with my life."_

Trying to gain her attention I called her name, but she was in her own world just ranting and trying to figure out what was best for us.

"_Tia."_

I let her just get it all out while she paced around and around of the conference room in the Marshals building.

"_And the guy you fingered from yesterday …..and you say he's the same guy from Iowa. This is not good news, his name is Laurent Cutter. They call him the 'butcher'. He's one of Aaron Marcus's best hit men. You don't want to ask why they call him that either…trust me on that one! In Iowa he was working with a new 'Capo' that's kind of like an underboss. The other man you fingered….. His name is Felix Romano. The only guy in Aaron's hit men that is better than that, at least to my knowledge is James himself. They call him the hunter for a reason. He I believe is the one in contact with our mole somewhere in our offices. I've tried everything to find this mole too. I have a couple of my best working on finding the one responsible. "_

Rose was watching with rapt attention as Tia spoke about what she was doing to solve the problem. I watched Rose because watching Tia was making me dizzy with just how fast and much she was talking and pacing. Without giving much thought to what she was saying I blurted out what would work best for us.

"_**TIA**__! We want to stay here!"_

Agent Amun stopped in her tracks and turned to face me. Her eyes large while she tilted her head in my direction. The long dark and shiny wooden table was the only thing between us. I factored in a lot when I spoke. For one Ally had a job here that she hadn't even started yet and she would be able to do what she loves. Second Marshal Hale had given us a way that could help the nightmares that plagued my sister and I. Like Rose said we wouldn't be able to see a normal Doctor for this sort of thing. Lastly were for purely selfish reasons. I was finally getting my dream job; to run and decorate my own bakery. That was a dream that I was not ready to give up. The small part of my brain in my 'wishful thinking section' said that I wanted to see the green eyed Doctor again and I wasn't going to argue that fact, but I wouldn't admit to it either!

"_If I keep you here, there are new rules that must be followed at all times. I can't believe that I'm even considering this!"_

Tia said to me with a stern expression on her face. Pulling out the chair opposite from me she sunk into the leather and she closed her eyes tilting her head back. Taking deep breaths she shook her head and when she opened her eyes back up she snatched a notebook and pen from the center of the table and started to scribble out what her demands were. It had been a couple of minutes of her writing before Rose stood up and said anything.

"_Okay look I know it's my job to protect the 'Swans'."_

She even used quotations as she said our name. She looked at Alice and me before she shot us a wink reminding us that we were more than just a job. We had become friends; before turning to her partner Seth as he tapped his watch. So Rose nodded and pushed her chair in standing behind it with her hands on the top.

"_However I am going to be gone for the next couple of days. I do have more people to protect in my case load. Marshal Clearwater will be taking over, excuse me watching over the girls until I return. So if you all will excuse me I have a flight to catch and if I don't leave now my client will be in danger. Please just update me Seth about everything that is decided."_

Seth nodded his head giving a 'sure thing Hale' and she was out the door the next minute. I don't know how she did this kind of work? Protecting people with her own life; it's just such a selfless thing to do. Knowing that she's married too I would think would make it more difficult to put your life on the line. I know that not everyone in the program is innocent like Ally and me. I know that some were hit men or embezzlers. Like I said I am catching on quick, but how do you take a bullet for someone just because they gave up a bit of info? Knowing that they could have killed a ton of people and only gave up the info to save their own ass? I just didn't get it. I thank my lucky stars that Daddy was a lawyer every day instead of being a police officer. It wasn't much better, but at least he was a prosecutor for the D.A. Well he was until he had gotten sick.

I sunk back in my own chair seeing as Seth and Tia were in a quiet talk and they were not including us. Ally was playing some game on her phone so I thought about our parents for the first time in a long time. Momma used to be a first grade teacher before she had me. Then about five years later Halley came along and she was just so happy all the time. When Ally turned five and started school and Daddy asked if she would go back to work she said she would much rather not miss out on our childhood than to teach other people's kids. I remember that she always smelled like cookies and laundry soap. She always wore a smile too. Not a year later she was gone. The doctor said it was a brain tumor and they just didn't catch it in time. They didn't know what had caused it or if it was hereditary. Daddy wasn't the same after that, but he pushed through for Ally and me.

Daddy said that painting was the best way to relax when he had taken up a hobby. He tried fishing, but after spending all day on a boat and not catching anything he gave that up. He would always doodle here and there and after Momma was gone he started painting when he had the time. He couldn't really cook so he had hired a lady who looked like our grams to come in and take care of us after Momma was gone. She stayed until I was fourteen. By then I could pretty much take care of the cooking and Ally.

When daddy was diagnosed with colon cancer everything went down the drain. My college was taken care of, but Ally's dance classes ate up what should have been her college fund. Daddy couldn't work anymore and most of the savings that he and momma had went right out for medical bills, taxes on the house, food, bills and so on. Within two years of fighting all of Momma's life insurance was gone along with most of the savings. Ally had just finished high school and I had just finished College when he was hospitalized. He clung to life for us. He didn't want to leave us without at least one parent. I have to believe that, because the night he died Ally and I told him to let go and be with Momma. He died three hours later.

Shaking my head to rid the morbid memories I looked again at Seth or Marshal Clearwater and Tia aka Agent Amun. They were both still writing things down and it seemed that talk of a police dog was in question now. Seth said he knew a guy who trained dogs for the department and said that he could get us the perfect protector. Tia wanted to do a check on the guy who produced the animals. Well I guess we weren't getting a lab or golden retriever puppy? Well maybe the dog we do get is already house broken and I could take him to work with me?

Then started the talk of police keeping an eye on the new bakery and how long I should stay open on a daily basis. That was when I butted in. I am willing to take any precautions that they needed but I still wanted a semi normal life.

"_Well maybe you should ask me how long I plan to stay open? I mean it is my business after all."_

Tia and Seth swiveled to my direction and Ally even lifted her head. She was just happy that we were staying; not paying much attention to everything that went with it.

"Well I planned to start baking around five am every morning and have the doors opened by six. Nothing is set in stone or anything, but I would like to have the doors closed by no later than two thirty Monday through Saturday. I figured as the business gets started I'll sell muffins, breads, scones, beagles and cupcakes. Once I have steady business coming in I can expand to doing wedding cakes and so on. Well that's my dream anyway."

Tia snapped her fingers after looking at Seth before she turned to me.

"_Will you be having tables for people to sit while they drink their coffee and eat their cakes?"_

"_Yes. Why?"_

"_Well I figured that Seth and some other officers coming in and maybe, staying shifts would help to keep you safe? At least until we know more."_

I could make that compromise and nodded in approval; before Tia started talking again.

"_Now what to do about Alice's safety?"_

Tia tapped her lower lip with the edge of her pen as Alice's head snapped up from her game she had gone back to playing and she moved the conversation back to me.

"We still need to figure out what to do about the apartment above the bakery."

Tia's eyes bore into mine before she said anything. I just shrugged and figured that I could use it as an extra income while we waited for the bakery to take off. It was in a nice neighborhood and in the middle of Seattle. It was about half way distance to pretty much everything. I figured that I could put up some posts around town and sort through the tenant's.

"We need to see this apartment before you do something stupid like put an ad in the paper. Maybe we could find a way to use the space. Maybe put an agent in there as just a precaution? The place would be rented out, and you could be safe! Now Back to Alice."

Alice's head hung in shame and her shoulders slumped. I could see that Seth was watching her closely. Just as Tia started to say something Seth shook his head and interrupted whatever she was going to say.

"Well I guess…."

"Wait just a second Agent Amun. I don't think that Alice is in half as much danger as Isabella is in. Now don't get me wrong she is still in danger …..but they still don't know what she looks like. We can have a tail for her, just to keep track that she's not followed and in case she is, she will have someone to protect her."

Alice looked at Seth in surprise and shock then her eyes switched to Tia who was considering this new idea. Tia's eyebrows furrowed and she pursed her lips before she gave a brief nod.

"Okay for now I'll allow it. Now on with what I'm going to expect from you at trial Isabella."

~DLB~

After finally being able to leave Tia and her relentless questioning about what I had seen that night and the issue the next night when Aaron's Hench men came for us I was exhausted. I went home and took a much needed bath. The following day Tia came with Seth and I to see the apartment above my new bakery. The place was huge and just seemed to need a good cleaning. It was empty of course, but the hard wood floors were all natural light wood and the walls were painted white. It had one of those old fashioned claw footed tubs with a shower built in and a curtain that went all around it. The sink stood alone and the toilet looked to be old fashioned as well. It was an amazing bathroom for any history buff or someone who wouldn't mind not having an up to date bathroom.

The kitchen was on the small side, but anything compared to the kitchen we have at our house now would look smaller. It was larger than what we had in Chicago. It was all basic. White tiled counter tops, white fridge and an electric stove and oven. The cupboards didn't have any doors on them, but seemed to be the same color wood as the floors. There was some counter space and all of the electricity was up to code throughout the entire building. The two bedrooms that were towards the back of the place seemed to be the same size and after looking through closets we found that the whole place was basic and only had one bathroom.

Seth said it was bigger than what he rented and I could charge over 1,500.00 Per month and have no trouble getting that much if I include the use of the dumpster out back for trash. He said that in most cases when looking for a nice sized apartment that is pretty much nonexistent to find a place for so cheap in this city. He also said that any officer should be able to pay that on what they make.

As we left the apartment and I clicked the dead bolt into place, I was left with a kind of brooding mood. It seemed that I wouldn't have any kind of normal life, well until the trial was over that is. Agent Amun went over so many things including the fact that I would have to look and point out the man who killed my boss. I would also be cross examined by his lawyer and she said that they could make anything I said be twisted around. So for the next few days I would have to endure those types of questions so I could get used to it. What other choice did I have but to go along with it?

~DLB~

As the week flew by and my main priority became getting quizzed on every little detail of the trial and what I had seen the night Angelo had died. I was always drained by the time I came home. Emmett, as he asked me to call him was doing everything to my new bakery and said he should be done by the end of the week. If it wouldn't have been for the hot doc himself calling to remind me of my appointment the next morning I would have completely forgotten. While Alice had her meeting with Mrs. Whitlock I played the message over and over trying to decode if he was really into me or if it was all in my head. His sexy raspy voice didn't stop the fantasy's either.

After realizing that I would be seeing him in the morning I panicked a bit. Rose was held up wherever she was and wasn't due back for a couple more days. That would mean that I would be driving myself seeing as Mrs. Whitlock wanted Ally to start sooner than expected. That also meant that Marshal Clearwater was going to be tailing me. I was told that I shouldn't acknowledge him at any point. He was only there in case something should come up. Agent Amun was still in town for the time being. We were still waiting on dads paintings and momma's hope chest and she had to sign for them. The local bank account that we were given after we arrived had the money from grams deposited in it this very morning. That money coupled with what I had brought and what the F.B.I had given me for my testimony was a nice chunk like Rose had said. Pressing play one last time I heard his message before darting off to my room to go through my clothes for the next day.

"Miss Isabella Swan, I was just calling to remind you that you have an appointment here at the clinic at nine o clock am tomorrow morning. If you cannot make it for whatever reason please give me a call back at 253-555-4132. Again this is Doctor Edward Cullen. Have a nice day and I look forward to seeing you in the morning."

My head was spinning in all different directions it would seem. I couldn't get a grasp on what he could mean. Was that the number to the clinic? Maybe the number he had given was to his own private office? I snorted to myself thinking that he had given me his cell number, doctors don't do that! I shook my head while I sorted through the clothes that were clean and what I should clean before the next day. After all some of my sweaters were dirty and I might just decide that I would like to wear one!

After picking out my clothes for the day and having a nice meal with Alice that night I did something I didn't normally do. With my mind racing and flopping around in my bed not able to get comfortable I took some Tylenol pm. The next morning I woke up bright eyed and the panic set in again as I jumped in the shower.

Leaving the house a bit early due to traffic and wanting to be there on time I arrived at the hospital early….a bit too early in fact. Seeing as there was a Starbucks coffee house on every corner I walked across the parking lot and into the shop for the morning coffee that I didn't get a chance to enjoy before I left home and a scone. I sat at a table near the front of the shop, but against the wall and watched the clock as I enjoyed my scone and white chocolate mocha.

Just as I was about to leave for my appointment the hot doc himself walked through the door with the blond man who had seen me the last time I was in the clinic. They were talking and didn't see me yet.

"So, today is the big day huh son?"

Doctor Hottie ran his hand through his hair as his cheeks turned a little bit pink and his dads hand clasped him on the back.

"Yeah, Kate said I should just suck up my pride and ask you know? I'm worried though. How can I ask that knowing that she could turn me down? Kate said that she was sure she would say yes, I just don't know if I should, what if she would say yes to make me feel better or let me down gently?"

I felt my stomach twist and I wanted to throw up. Who was Kate? Was she his girlfriend? Was he going to ask her to marry him? As they neared the front of the line and ordered their coffee it became harder to hear what they were saying, not that I was eavesdropping or anything. I had to strain to block out the chatter from the few others in the shop.

"It's all a part of the risk son. Sure she could turn you down. Or she could say yes! You'll never know unless you ask! So what are you going to do?"

"What can I do? I really liked her from the moment I met her. She's not like anyone I have ever met before. Her voice is so sweet and she's shy too. She has this kind of real ness that you don't see any more in women. They always have some underlining agenda and she doesn't. How can I not ask?"

"Yes, yes. I know what you mean. She seemed really shy when I met her. The poor girl has been through a lot since coming to Seattle. Don't push too hard though. Like you said she's shy and sweet, the last thing you want to end up with is another Senna now that girl was crazy! Just take it slow and after today….."

He trailed off as they left the shop and still hadn't seen me. I wanted to call in and say that something came up and I couldn't make my appointment. My stomach was in knots and I looked down at my hands that were still placed around my now cooling coffee. The half-eaten scone sat on a napkin and had a few crumbs scattered around from where I had torn off pieces. The thing was I needed these stitches out now, and if I had any other choice but to face Doctor Edward Cullen I would take it. I wanted to cry, honestly cry hard enough so that my heart wouldn't hurt as bad anymore. It was just a crush I suppose, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

I tossed my now luke warm coffee and half eaten scone when I saw that they were half way across the parking lot and headed out to my appointment. I felt like such an idiot. Here I am twenty five years old with an almost twenty year old sister that I'm looking after and my crush is on the only man I have even had contact with other than police, F.B.I and Marshals.

I drug my feet knowing that it would make me a few minutes late, but not caring. I just didn't want to start crying because my new little crush was already with someone else and about to pop the question. Didn't I already convince myself that he was with someone and had kids? I shouldn't be surprised that he already had someone in his life. Stupid Rose for getting my hopes up! I would hold it in and wait till I get home to cry. I wouldn't let on that I overheard him talking to his dad in what I could only assume was supposed to be a private conversation. Even if it did happen in a public place!

By the time I was in the clinic and waiting in a small line to sign myself in I was second guessing my decision to come into this appointment. I could feel my throat constrict with the sob that was threatening to come out. I could feel the tears in my eyes fill the bottom half of my eyelids and waited for them to spill over, but they never came.

I held strong and when it was my turn I signed my name and gave a brief smile to the pretty young blond behind the desk. She smiled sweetly at me as she took my driver's license. Just before she handed it back her blue eyes became large and she smiled even bigger. As she looked at me strangely my eyes glanced at her name tag. It said 'Kate'. That name is just going to haunt me for as long as I live…I swear! The down side was that her last name was covered by her long blond ponytail, so I couldn't even put a last name to her.

Kate called me back and I longed for the day that Tanya in her older age wasn't here to do this. The last thing I needed was to start crying in front of this stranger. As she took my blood pressure her hair shifted and I saw her last name. Nomad, Kate Nomad was my nurse. Another thing I noticed was that she wore an engagement ring and wedding band already. This couldn't be the Kate he was talking about if she's already married, right? I felt a bit better knowing that I wouldn't be facing the woman who had caught and held his heart. After she wrote everything down in my chart she led me to the room that held a single bed and told me the doctor would be with me shortly.

Taking a good look around the room I notice just how different this one is to the last room I was in when I came here. The walls are a light green and framed pictures of drawings that children colored are decorating the walls. It's cute because none of them are the same. I can clearly see that some were done by older children, with the trace lines a shade darker then the coloring itself; whereas a few seem to be stick figure families and scribbles. None the less they are still framed around the walls. There is also a cork board on the wall closets to a small type of desk that is holding pictures of various children smiling through pictures. Some seem to be school photos while others were clearly taken with a camera. The most surprising thing is that all of the kids are in the entire group photos were taken outside and they seemed to know each other. Three quick knocks and the door is opening and the Sexy doctor himself swaggers through the door.

"How are we doing today Miss Swan?"

My cheeks flare with my stupid blush as his eyes bore into mine. He gives me a small smile as he breaks eye contact to look at my file.

"I'm good."

"So you have taken all of the antibiotics and wore your sling this time?"

Feeling a bit flirty seeing as his tone was playful I decided to give him a bit of a saucy comeback. Show him what he is missing so to speak.

"I sure did Doctor, I followed every direction this time. I wouldn't want to let you down, or hinder my recovery in any way."

I said with a soft smile and I can see his eyebrow raise and he smirks back at me.

"No need to call me by my title Miss Swan, please call me Edward."

"Well then how about you call me Bella?"

His smile widened and he briefly closed his eyes and gave his head a little shake. He helps me gently with my sling after a 'sure, Bella it is' and a low rough chuckle. As he examined my arm he sighs in approval.

"Well you are now fully healed Bella. I just need to take out your stitches and we should be done here."

As the words 'we should be done here' slip from his lips I am still disappointed. He is going to ask this Kate to be his wife and I won't ever see him again. Rose had Tia do some background checks and we now have a doctor outside of Harborview Hospital. So I give him a sad smile and slowly nod my head. After he carefully cut the stitches from my arm and set the pieces aside he gave me a small smile and shuffled some papers.

"So I guess I'm no longer your doctor now?"

His eyes gave off this anxious vibe as he said the words. I nodded my head again and bit my bottom lip to keep from crying at the thought I wouldn't see him ever again. Before I could say anything he started to ramble.

"Now that you're no longer seeing me….no that didn't come out like I had hoped. Now that you're not my patient I was wondering if you're seeing anyone, romantically that is?"

Concerned as to why he was asking, my brow furrowed and I opened my mouth.

"No."

"Good, good. So um, would you like to go out on a date with me? We could get to know each other better. I don't even know what you do! Sorry I'm babbling. So, would you like to, go out on a date….with me?"

My heart started pounding in my chest and I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't off in lala land. I could feel the sting on my leg from where I had pinched myself and I realized that Edward Cullen just asked me on a date. He was adorable scratching the back of his neck and he had this lost puppy look in his eyes. Just as I opened my mouth to speak he started talking again.

"Sorry that was so stupid of me. Of course you wouldn't. I'm sorry if I over stepped my bounds or if you take any offence."

As quickly as I could I rushed the answer before he could take back the invite.

"Yes! Yes I would like to go out on a date with you, but I seem a bit confused. It isn't like I was eavesdropping or anything, I swear. It's just that I had heard you and your father talking about Kate…..and how you know what never mind. I would love to go out on a date with you."

His brow furrowed and as realization struck I could see that he now knew I was in the same coffee shop and had heard him and his dad talking. He doubled over laughing for a moment and trying his best to hold in the chuckles he wiped the tears from his eyes and started to explain.

"My nurse for the day is Kate. Kate is my cousin. My usual nurse Tanya is at home taking care of her husband who broke his leg yesterday. Kate usually works up on the maternity ward. She had seen me so anxious this morning because I knew you were coming in and asked me what my issue was. While I was still treating you the law prevents me from asking you out. But after today you would no longer be my patient. She told me to ask you out; well more like demanded it after talking to my dad. That was what you had heard this morning I'm guessing at the coffee shop across the street?"

Embarrassment flooded my system and my blush made an appearance.

"Something like that. How about I give you my cell phone number and you can call me and we can figure things out and go from there?"

"That sounds great Bella."

We exchanged numbers and nothing else could be said. Kate ran into the room and told Edward there was an emergency and they needed his hands. She gave me a quick smile and a thumbs up before dashing back out of the room. With a promise of a call later this week he kissed my hand again before running out the door the way Kate went. It didn't matter how many times I thought it or tried to say it. I was going to go out on a date with Doctor Edward Cullen. I still couldn't wrap my head around it!

* * *

><p><strong>So any thoughts? How cute was shy Edward? How about him getting advice from his dad and cousin? Poor Bella was a mess for a bit there... more is on the way. Please leave some love on the way out!<strong>

**Shannon~**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this is a bit late everyone. The first half of the story is in BPOV and the second is Edward. Happy reading

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

It had been seven days, seven whole days and I hadn't heard anything from Edward Cullen. He said he was going to call and he seemed like he meant it, but he still hasn't called! As heart breaking as that is, I have bigger fish to fry and so much other stuff on my plate.

Right now I'm standing in the middle of my now remodeled bakery. Emmett is showing that everything that needs to be delivered this week has come through and they will be installing it in the morning. The once ugly mural is now painted over in a warm buttery yellow with a light tan underneath. Emmett said it's an accent wall done in a fo-finish, whatever that means? It looks good though. The tan comes through without it looking gaudy. He also did the trim in the same light tan to match the marble around the store. One man is behind where the display case sits and is free hand drawing a loaf of bread, a cupcake, tarts and rolls. The work Emmett and his team have done is an amazing job.

The new tables that Emmett suggested were made of oak and the chairs were padded in the same tan color. A few booths that were once a deep red had new fabric in the same yellow and the table had been removed and added the nice oak in its place. The bathroom doors were re pained with big pictures added one of Scarlett O'Hara and the men's room held a picture of Rhett Butler from gone with the wind and above the pictures said Ladies and Gents. It was perfect. I knew that Emmett still had some work to do and since the F.B.I had given me such a big budget I had decided to ask if Emmett could make a few changes to the apartment upstairs.

I didn't want anything drastic done, just maybe strip the hard wood floors and re buff it. Some new counter tops for the kitchen. A new toilet and sink for the bathroom. It wasn't much, and I wanted to keep the old world kind of feel in the place. I would also like the place to have a fresh coat of paint and have him check the garbage disposal, fridge and stove. I wanted everything up to code. Emmett agreed with me and promised that once he was done down here they could start upstairs as soon as possible.

"Thanks for the extra work Bella. This month has been kinda hard and I don't want to have to lay any more of my guys off. You don't know how much this is going to mean to them knowing we have extra work coming up!"

"I know how hard the economy is right now and I'm not just doing this for your benefit. This is going to help me too, in the long run. The last thing I want to do is replace a toilet or something upstairs six months from now! This place however is amazing. It's just what I had pictured in my head!"

I thanked Emmett again and headed back to my car parked right out front and started the drive home. Alice wasn't due for a few more hours seeing as she was teaching full time now and Rose who had come back a few days ago was busy with a new client. So I would have the house to myself and thought I would try some recipes for yummy ideas to sell in the bakery. I also needed to find some good coffee makers and funky coffee cups to go with the bakery along with some ecofriendly take out cups. I had been putting mostly everything on the back burner you could say. Something's needed to be done before we could even open.

I pulled into the driveway and was greeted by the loud barking of our new dog Basso. A pure bred German Sheppard and trained to be a police dog. We had to learn a new language just for his commands. He was a good dog though, even if he wouldn't play fetch with Alice in the back yard. I laughed lightly as he sat; tail wagging right in front of the door waiting for me to take him outside. As I made my way through the house and to the French doors that led to the back yard he rushed right out walking all the way around the yard sniffing here and peeing there. Once he was finished and after I de activated the alarm I let him back in and gave him the big bone that I had picked up this morning when I was shopping for groceries.

Pulling eggs, milk, butter, flour and everything else out I pulled out the fresh berries in all different variety so I could start on some taste testers. I made up some simple pie crusts and cut them down smaller and using real vanilla beans. I started on a strawberry vanilla tarts then moved on to muffins and cupcakes. I would use my mom's old recipe for the muffins and double the batches when we started to open. I thought about a lot over the last week.

After Momma's and Daddy's things had been delivered, Tia went back to Chicago to finish building her case against Aaron and his crew. So far nothing had happened since the scare at the bakery. None of Aro's hench men have come looking for us or found us. She seemed appeased after checking the flight data through the airlines and such. That didn't mean that they couldn't drive down here or take a bus or even take a train if they felt they could get away with it. But for now we were safe. As I cleaned up the pots and pans I realized that I had made way too much for just a bit of tasting. That also included the yeast dough rising in two big bowls for bread. I heard Basso bark once and came at sat right in front of me alerting me that someone was here. The next moment there was a knock at the door and my phone vibrated in my pocket alerting me to an incoming text.

I peeked through the peep hole in the door to see a man holding a big bunch of flowers, but before opening the door I checked the text just in case it was from Rose or Tia. Imagine my surprise when I had seen it was from Edward!

"_I've been thinking about you all week; been stuck at the hospital. Sorry we haven't had our date yet, maybe this weekend? Hope the flowers make up for it? _

_Edward"_

I smiled to myself as Basso stayed close to my side as I unlocked the door and saw a young man holding a big bunch of flowers. I couldn't name many of them, but the fragrance was amazing and they were lovely. I thanked the man and tried to give him a tip, but he waved me away saying that he had more deliveries before he had to go home. Not a moment after I closed the door did Seth come knocking on the door to check the flowers for a bomb or a card. Once I assured him that the flowers were from a man I had met he wanted his details so he could do a background check on him. Being frustrated with not being able to keep this one thing private I snapped.

"Look Seth, I get that we are a high priority case, but not everyone is out to get me! Rose has all of his details, why don't you check with her if you want them so damn bad!"

I wanted to shove him out of the door, but the sad look that crossed his face made me regret snapping at him. He was just doing his job after all so after I gave a small 'sorry' and blamed it on pms. To make up for taking my frustrations out on him I invited him in and made him a plate of everything I wanted to start serving at the bakery. He seemed to love all of it and I was excited when he would take a bite and hum in delight before asking what he was eating. I giggled a bit before answering him.

"Well in your left hand is Danish puff with pecans, what you just finished was an apple turnover and in your right hand is a strawberry and vanilla tartlet with cream. You still have the lemon and cranberry muffin and the double trouble chocolate brownie to go it seems. But what do you think of everything?"

"_This small thing here that has this red stuff is amazing! Oh and this muffin is so damn good. It's better than my mom's, but if she ever asks you can't tell her I said that okay?"_

"_Sure."_

Within a matter of minutes Alice came home followed closely by Rose and Emmett. I was kind of surprised that they would show up together seeing as how Rose said it was a secret and everything. I guess now that we knew the truth she deemed it ok? Alice really didn't stop to talk either claiming she had a bad day and stomped up stairs to shower and change. I knew that she had some wild bug up her butt and wouldn't talk about it until she was good and ready, so after cleaning up my baking mess I started on dinner.

Once Emmett and Rose had a plate of the tarts, muffins, pastries and so on I started to fix up a basket full of muffins and some other goodies that I would take over to Edward at the hospital later in containers. After shooting off a text asking if he would be there that is. He texted me back saying that he was covering for someone that had left without notice and hadn't even seen his own bed for more than a couple of hours this week. I may have wanted him to try my cooking as well. Daddy always said the way to a man's heart was through his stomach. This couldn't hurt right?

Just as I was putting the fried chicken into the skillet Alice came down stairs looking morose and was pretty quiet. She also looked deep in thought and would sigh then shake her head like she was confused. It wasn't until Rose had finished up her last tart that she asked what was bugging Alice.

"_What's with the frowny face short stuff?"_

Alice gave another sigh then shrugged one shoulder.

"_I don't know what to do? I think my boss hates me or something?"_

"_I can't imagine Gloria hating anyone! Are you sure that you're not reading too much into something?"_

As tears filled Alice's lower lashes and one tear escaped down her cheek she swatted it away angrily before she shook her head and spoke.

"_It's not Gloria, she's great. I guess her husband doesn't like me? He's always so gruff when he talks to me….when he has too that is. I've never been mean to him and I do my job perfectly. I don't know what I did wrong?"_

Rose raised an eyebrow in challenge at what Alice was saying before tossing away her paper plate and shaking her head like what Alice said had to be wrong.

"_Wait did you say husband?"_

Alice nodded her head quickly at Rose. Rose pursed her lips and shook her head as she re-took her seat on the couch.

"Alice, Gloria isn't married anymore. She's been a widow for going on fifteen years. As far as I knew her son Jasper now runs the company. Gloria didn't want to fully retire, so she stays involved, but Jasper runs the company finances and keeps the books."

Shock marred my sister's pretty features and she bit her bottom lip telling me that she was anxious about something and was afraid to say for some reason; before she took a bite of a muffin and washed it down with a glass of water.

"_Wait so her son Jasper…Mr. Whitlock! That's her son? I thought she was a cougar and like young men. I guess that's part of why I am so confused. I got a new student a couple of days ago, Lucy Whitlock. Gloria comes in to watch. I just figured that they adopted, until today when she ran to Gloria and called her Mema. She's a year younger than the other kids. I figured that she just had a special name for her mom."_

Rose closed her eyes for a moment like she was in pain before she said something that shocked Alice even more.

"Alice Jasper is widowed too. Lucy is his daughter and all he has left from his wife. Maria, Jasper's late wife was his everything along with Lucy. I only know all of this and the Whitlock's because my cousin Peter is married to Maria's older sister Charlotte. I won't say anymore on the subject. It's not my story to tell."

As Alice opened her mouth Rose raised a hand and lifted an eyebrow like the discussion was over and never to be brought up again. Emmett broke the tense moment with the mention of paint samples and what I wanted done upstairs. After cooking up the fried chicken and the rolls and waited for them to cool I finished up the salad and macaroni and cheese. Pulling enough plates down for everyone to eat I set the big table so we could talk about repairs on the building shying away from the somber topics that had just taken place. Emmett, Rose and Seth seemed over joyed at eating a home cooked meal. Emmett said the only way he could cook was on a grill and that Rose worked so much it was hard not to just order take out all the time. Seth being a single man said that hungry man usually made his meals.

We all had a good laugh and Emmett gave me some great ideas for the apartment above the bakery. I didn't want all of the walls bright white. I know some people have color schemes and the color of their furniture would clash if we painted the walls green, or red. So I chose a nice cream color and a very light tan for what Emmett called an accent wall. That was just part of this larger picture that needed to be dealt with.

We still had what they called the banquet hall that the old restaurant had used that needed a bit of work. I never thought this would be all that hard, opening my own bakery was taking its toll on me. I always thought it would be fairly easy. I understand why Rose picked this place; it was so I could expand later if I wanted. As of right now though I needed to start looking at hiring a staff a few bakers as we went along and at least a couple of people who could just make coffee and run the register.

I would keep getting checks from the F.B.I for at least six months after the trial and when that was done I would be on my own. Emmett and Seth offered to do the dishes since I cooked and Alice went upstairs for a moment before taking her place on the couch with her iPod. When Rose brought up some applications for a new tenant for the apartment I felt a slight panic rise in my chest. I really didn't want a police officer to be living above my bakery and would prefer to choose someone that was quiet, clean and could pay the rent I needed without leaving me in a lurch when all was said and done.

While having an officer staying in the apartment would be nice I would also have them in my place of business in shifts, following me and was becoming close friends well friends at least that were Marshals. How many more cops did I really need to be safe? I had a giant dog that was even trained for the force!

"Rose, I know that Tia wants me to have an officer of sorts living in that apartment, but I would feel more comfortable if I could choose my own tenant. I just don't want to be left in a lurch when everything is all said and done. I'm sure you can understand where I'm coming from on this?"

Rose looked deeply into my eyes and toyed with her nails for a minute or two before she said anything back. Emmett who was now in the know just shrugged while looking through the paint samples and pictures of the fixtures that he wanted my input on. Alice seemed lost in her own world, still thinking about how she had everything all wrong. While Seth sat and listened, not saying a word one way or the other.

"I can see where you would feel a bit Closter phobic and would want to pick who will be living in the apartment. Can you promise me that you will look through these applications before you decide though? I won't force you to side with Agent Amun, but I will ask that you consider your safety by moving in an officer."

I shrugged and nodded before saying anything more. Not too long after our talk Rose, Emmett and Seth were ready to leave for the night even though it was only seven. I had told Seth about dropping off some fresh goodies to the hospital for Edward and Rose smirked and winked my way overhearing what I was about to do. I waved goodbye to Rose and Emmett while Seth said he would follow as long as I kept my visit short.

EPOV

I scrubbed my face as I discharged yet another patient that had the flu. I figured that I could catch a few winks of shut eye in one of the common rooms until the next wave of patients came flooding in. As of right now I've been working nonstop after Mitchel just upped and quit. It's driving me crazy, I was going to plan a nice night out to introduce Bella to my city and her new home and I've been so busy I haven't had time to even shower properly or eat a home cooked meal. About now I would settle for anything that didn't come from the cafeteria or a vending machine!

I trudged through the halls and bypassed the room known for hook ups and headed farther down the hall to what was known as the quiet room. I slumped down onto the mattress giving out a sigh and closed my eyes. What seemed like minutes later I was being shaken awake by a nurse? Blinking rapidly I noticed it was Cheyenne. I didn't mind working with her because she was one of the only nurses that didn't try to get in my pants. Her girlfriend Vera worked on the same floor tonight and I figured she was busy in the other room.

"What's going on Chey? Is it another trauma?"

"No, you have a visitor. I figured that you would want to see this one. She was really pretty and she brought you food. But if you would like to go back to sleep I could send her on her away?"

She let the sentence hang there for a moment before saying anything else. I rubbed my eyes as I tried to clear away the fog in my head. I couldn't for the life of me figure out who would bring me food other than my mother. She said she was young….didn't she?

"No that's ok. I'll see who it is and go from there. How long have I been out?"

"About three hours Doctor Cullen."

I sat up and forward pressing the heels of my hands into my eyes and rubbing hard. I yawned and figured some mouth wash couldn't hurt. Then remembering that all of that stuff was in my locker I shrugged. As I walked out of the room I pulled out a Listerine strip from my pocket and popped it on my tongue. As we made our way down the hall I noticed a woman with long brown hair standing with her back to me. She was slim even in the big coat she was wearing I could tell. She seemed to be holding a big basket full of so many mouthwatering aromas my stomach snarled out a hello before I could even talk. As she turned I noticed it was Bella and my night just became a bit brighter than it was before.

"Sounds like somebody is hungry?"

She teased as I nodded my head sheepishly and fiddled with the hair on the back of my neck. She blushed and looked up at me from under her lashes and I was a goner!

"Yeah sorry about that. Hospital food isn't the greatest and the kitchen shut down long before I could get anything that wouldn't make me sick. What are you doing here? Not that I don't appreciate it or anything, but…..wow such an unexpected surprise!"

She looked down towards the floor and toed her shoe at the tile. I always can't seem to get my thoughts straight when I'm around her. Before I could make a bigger fool of myself she started talking.

"Well I wanted to say thank you for the flowers and before, you asked what I did for a living and well…. I'm starting up my own bakery. I was making some testers and I packed you up some dinner. You did say you were stuck here all week. I figured that maybe I could bring you some supper and good coffee. On every show I've ever watched about hospitals the coffee always sucked."

A beautiful blush covered her cheeks and I used a finger to tip her face up so I could see into the brown eyes I've been dreaming of for the last month and a half. I gave her the biggest smile any one ever gave and tried to see what was in the large basket that was covered by what looked like a towel of some sorts.

"Well thank you for being so sweet and thinking of me. And don't tell anyone I said this, but the coffee does suck here."

Just as I said the words dad came around the corner, no doubt because he smelled something other than hospital food. Mom went to visit her sister this week and dad has been here just as much as I have.

"What is that amazing smell?"

Bella's blush deepens as my dad's eyes grow huge at the rather large basket and who is holding it. Before I can say anything Bella is talking to dad like they are old friends.

"Edward told me that you guys were left shorthanded and had basically been living here so I figured that some good food and great coffee would make him feel a bit better? I brought plenty if you're interested?"

He eyed me for a moment, but I was fine with him joining us. This wasn't going to be our first date or anything. I would be taking care of dinner then. At a nice restaurant and I would be paying. Plus my poor dad had been eating the same crap I have for a week. I had to take pity on him seeing as mom does it for me when I work so many hours. Besides, Bella did say she brought plenty.

"Yeah dad, why don't you join us for some real food? Let's take this to the break room before we have a gathering of staff members."

I took the basket Bella was holding. Damn this thing is heavy! It seemed to be completely full of whatever she brought. I wonder how she managed to carry the thing from the parking lot. Once seated in the break room around a small table I lifted the towel that she used to keep it warm and was greeted with tons of Tupperware containers full of fried chicken, macaroni and cheese that looked homemade, muffins, tarts, cupcakes, some type of salad, cookies and the list went on. She had even brought some paper plates and plastic forks and knives. Most importantly she brought two large thermoses full of fresh brewed coffee that smelled divine. We had sugar packets here and cream if dad wanted any, but his eyes were set on everything lay out on the table. Not knowing where to start because it all looked and smelled so great Bella took the lead giggling a bit before biting her bottom lip as she watched our eyes bug out over the amount of food.

"Are you just going to admire it or are you going to eat it? By all means dig in and don't worry about me. I've already eaten."

Dad grabbed a plate not one to be told twice and a thermos and began filling his plate. The rolls were amazing and so was the chicken. Hell everything tasted amazing and again I wondered how I got so lucky as to meet Bella Swan. The woman could cook, she was sweet and shy and yet, she still worried about me and she brought me real food and coffee. I felt awful when I realized today that I hadn't even sent her a text telling her why I hadn't called. I thought the flowers were a nice touch seeing as I was seeking forgiveness and all, but this was just so sweet and so much better than the flowers I sent her.

I turned to thank her after piling up my plate again when I heard a couple of clicks. When I looked up dad had a cheesy smile on his face as he snapped a couple of pictures of the food and Bella and I with his phone. I knew later that I would be asking him to send that picture to me. Before I could ask what he was doing he took a bite of one of the pastries and smirked taking a big gulp of the coffee.

"I need to send out some pictures to your mother so she doesn't think were just eating a bunch of junk."

I rolled my eyes at dad's subtlety of telling mom that I was dating someone and he had the pictures to prove it. She was due back in the morning and I would have some explaining to do. She would want to know everything! If I didn't tell her she would just ask dad, Kate or Tanya for the details. After finishing off most of the food Bella said she had to get back home. I walked her out to the nurse's desk and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek reminding her that Saturday I would be taking care of dinner and that I would return any of the containers then.

When she left and I turned around and it seemed that everyone was waiting for an explanation that I was not about to give. I saw Chey again and told her to come and get me if they needed me. With a full stomach and not getting enough sleep I went back to the room and ended up sleeping there until my replacement showed up at six in the morning.

~DLB~

Around noon was when my mother could no longer restrain herself and my phone rang. I had a big basket of scrubs that I had just finished washing and I for once in the past week was squeaky clean. The bags under my eyes were still visible, but had nearly disappeared. I let the phone ring a couple more times before setting down the folded scrub top and picked up the house phone before the voicemail could start.

"Hey mom."

"Hi honey, how have you been this past week?"

She was trying to be nonchalant in the way she spoke. She knew I was seeing someone. I would bet money on it! But I wasn't stupid and I knew just how distract her. So I asked about her trip.

"Good, real good. Anyway how was your trip to see Aunt Irina?"

I could hear my mom gearing up to tell me all about Alaska where my Aunt and Uncle moved about six years ago. Keeping from getting wrinkles on my scrubs I wedged the phone between my shoulder and chin and started on some scrub bottoms and socks.

"You know how your Aunt can be…..All she did the whole time was talk about what Kate was doing and how your cousin Sasha was accepted into Yale. Yale can you believe it? Those things don't matter. Sure I'm proud of Sasha, I was proud the first time she told me and the hundredth. I mean you went to Dartmouth and then back home to Seattle for medical school. Your younger brother Masen is going to Harvard law. What does she think …that you attended Clown College?"

I hummed in all the right places until there was a lull in the conversation.

"Yeah she can be that way."

I could hear my mom huff into the phone before she said anything more.

"Has Kate told you that she and Garrett are giving Irina a grandbaby?"

Kate never told me that she was pregnant and I was a bit pissed that she didn't say anything. She knew that mom would ambush me and want to start talking about when I was going to settle down with a nice girl and give her hundreds of grandchildren. She needed to realize that she would maybe get three kids tops, if ever! Kate made sure that I was blindsided and for that I was going to give her shit the next time I saw her. I briefly wondered if she bugged Masen about these things.

"Did you hear me Edward? I said Irina is going to be a grandma. While were on this topic when are you going to do the same for me? Have you met anyone?"

I knew she was fishing for information and figured that I might as well tell her everything I know about Bella now, well almost everything.

"Yes, I have met someone, but it's very new. I have known her since I treated her as my patient almost two months ago. She moved here with her little sister from Mississippi after their father passed. Making a new start you could say. She is starting up her own bakery and that's about it. Why are you bugging me about giving you grandkids? Why haven't you asked Masen? He's been with Kayla for over a year now."

Mom hummed in the 'Where's the rest of the information' kind of way. While I tried to deflect the topic of kids onto my brother. Was it messed up, yes but what else could I do? Mom was like an angry dog with a bone when it came to information. As of now it could go two ways. One she pushes further for more and brings up my past girlfriend or two she could start bugging Masen. I was hoping for the latter.

"Do I at least get a name for this pretty girl? How old is she? She would have to be a sweet girl to bring you and your father all of that food last night. She must already care about you and your health if she is doing such sweet things for you already! You know that you're not getting any younger Edward. When I think of all that time you wasted with that….Girl Senna…my baby boy deserves a nice girl."

Option one it is. Trying to bring the conversation away from the disaster that was Senna I gave her the information she wanted.

"Mom, her name is Isabella, but she goes by Bella. She's twenty five so she's six years younger than me. She is a nice girl, and shy and sweet. But mom I don't want you to start planning a wedding and quit picturing what our children would look like! I haven't even taken her out on a proper date yet. Wait mom…how did you know she's pretty?"

She gave a relieved sigh as I gave her the information she was going to drag out of me anyway. Sometimes it was just better to give in to her demands than to let her go off on a tangent about what I like to call **'Tornado Senna'**. I knew that mom didn't like her much even by first impressions and the way she answered mom's questions. I should have seen it right away, but I was blinded by lust.

"Your father may have had something to do with that. She is very pretty. All of that long dark hair and her eyes are so expressive."

Just thinking about her eyes made me smile. Yes her hair was thick and a lush chestnut brown, but her eyes were just amazing with little flecks of green and gold in them! I figured that dad would rat me out, but at least I got copies of those pictures. I may have saved them on my phone too. Shaking my head I looked at the time. It was almost one in the afternoon and I still needed to make reservations for my date with Bella on Saturday. So as quickly as I could I hung up with mom and finished folding my laundry.

Doing some research on nice restaurants in the area I could take her to makes me feel really shitty. I wanted to show her around, but had been so focused on work lately I didn't know where the cool places to go were anymore. Sure I still remember all of the places I used to go to when I was a teenager, but were not seventeen anymore. When I was dating Senna last year she demanded that we only eat at the best and trendiest places. It had been ages since I went to any of those places that I don't even know if there still around? Besides Bella didn't strike me as the kind of girl who went to those sorts of things.

I decided on the Sky City Restaurant at the space needle and was on my way to a good start. So after making a call I had our reservations for dinner booked. I couldn't think of anything else to do after that though. It was fall and the amusement park had been torn down this past summer to build some glass blowing museum. I could take her out to a night club, but that seemed too 'one night stand' to me. I wanted something more with Bella than a wham bam thank you mam. I could do something like a walk in the park as clichéd as that sounds, but at night is when all of the wanna be gangsters come out and is prime time for a mugging.

We may not live in any big crime cities like New York, Los Angles or Chicago, but we had our fair share of crime. After figuring that more research needed to be done first I grabbed a clean pair of briefs, some scrubs and headed off for a long hot shower before I was due back at work. These four hour breaks were killing me. Today I had gotten lucky and was given an eight hour time period seeing as today was Doctor Crowley's first shift so I was able to come home and do some laundry. Thankfully the laundry room in my building was empty so I was able to do all of my laundry without having to wait.

DLB~

I drove into work and could already tell that I would need to stop by the coffee shop on the corner for a large coffee. It was going to be one of those nights. Everyone has those days where you know that somebody is going to do something stupid or people would come in with the flu knowing we were going to tell them plenty of fluids and rest before sending them back home. The parking lot for the emergency room was already starting to fill up and it was only six.

After getting a large or 'vinti' as the pimply faced kid like to call it I got back into my car and drove down to my spot. I really needed some time off soon. I didn't even want to be here tonight, but since I was taking tomorrow night and Saturday back to back off I didn't have much of a choice. I was covering for dad tonight and DR. Banks would cover for me for tomorrow and the next. As I walked in the door I could see Shayla and Misty and I could hear Lauren chatting away at the nurses' station. Lauren's cackle could be heard from the entrance doors and I knew that I wasn't going to like tonight one bit.

As I quickly finished my coffee and headed to my locker I pulled on my lab coat and checked my pockets for what I would need tonight. After making sure everything was in place I rolled my neck and made my way to the bull pin. Checking the board I could see we were already pretty much full up. I could hear Shayla whispering furiously behind my back with the wicked witch of the east and west.

"I saw it with my own eyes. He's seeing some girl. I doubt you could change his mind Lauren. He seemed really into her."

Lauren trying to be subtle and quiet wanting the new office gossip…. that was me off the market. I could tell that she wanted more of what they were saying just by how her shrill voice went up an octave.

"How do you know it wasn't one of his cousins or something?"

"I'm telling you Lauren she brought him dinner and they sat in the break room laughing and cuddling when he could have been sleeping. When she left I saw him kiss her. I saw his face when he saw it was her. At first he looked pissed being woken up, but then she turned around and his eyes just lit up and you know that sexy smile he has? Well he gave her that smile, you know that crooked smile."

I could hear Lauren huff and I am sure she has her arms crossed and she more than likely would have stomped her foot if I hadn't been standing here. I rolled my eyes at how this grown ass woman was acting.

"Well I don't believe it. We have all been after him since he was with the last girlfriend he had. Who does this girl think she is to just….just…."

By now I had heard enough. I turned around after seeing that I was due in room 203 and went to pick up a chart. Before I headed off in the direction of the room I turned to the bitches of east wick.

"I didn't realize my personal life was such an interesting topic? Well I will make sure to keep my girlfriend away from the harpies from now on. God knows what you three are capable of when you think someone belongs to you; even when they can't stand to be in the same room as you. News flash I someday want to settle down and every man knows you can't turn a hoe into a housewife!"

I walked away and called out to Vera who was my acting nurse until Tanya came back tonight. I could hear Vera snickering and Lauren fuming along with her two lackeys. Most of the time I stay polite and distant, but this time I had to say something. Bella wasn't exactly my girlfriend, but they didn't need to know that. In fact they didn't need to know what I did when I'm not here; my life if just that, personal and not open for topic and office gossip.

My first patient was a four year little boy who had the flu. This was how the rest of my night went. Bella texted me around seven to ask if I would like some homemade chili and I jumped at the chance to not only see her again, but to have some more of her cooking. It wasn't until she showed up the same time as my mother that I started to worry. She met my dad already because he was her doctor once when I was caught up. But to meet the parents so soon and to see the fan club watching her every move made me nauseous. She wasn't some freak show and what made the butterflies beat wildly in my stomach was that she was walking along with my mother and they seemed to be talking and laughing. When a hand clamped down on my shoulder I jumped from shock only to realize that it was my dad.

"Your mother already likes her. Look how they're laughing and chatting like old friends already. Isn't it a beautiful site son?"

I was dumbfounded. This was all happening so fast. I hadn't even gotten to know her or take her out yet. Like a punch to the gut I wondered if this was all just good timing or if she knew who I really was and was sucking up looking for a pay out? As they neared I hoped I was wrong and that she was what I think she is. That my own insecurities were getting the best of me, because I was already starting to fall for this girl and it would crush me if she was just like Senna.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N - So I know that I said that the BIG DATE was next, but I had to post this. Jasper was shouting in my head for me to tell his side. The date will be the next chapter and is already half written. I hope that you enjoy this little tidbit I wrote. I'm also sorry that it has taken me so long to post. Real life and all that. Happy reading!

OUTTAKE

**Jasper POV**

"_Lucy in the skyyyyyy with diamonds."_

I ignored the grumbling from under the covers as I sorted through her clothes for the day and sang badly off key trying to get my daughter to wake up. As I laid out the blue jeans and pink top I could see her squirming under the purple comforter. She was all folded up and her butt stuck in the air. My little girl was only three about to be four in a few months' time, but she more like her mother when it was time to wake up. A morning person she was not!

"_Come on Lucy, it's time to get up and ready. Daddy has to be at work in about an hour and a half and you little miss need to be fed, teeth brushed and dressed before I drop you off and Aunt Charlottes. Out of bed sleepy head!"_

I saw some movement under the covers again until I saw the dark hair and olive skin tone poke out from under the covers before her eyes lids opened showing me her bright blue eyes. My eyes. The rest was all her mom. She squinted at me blinking a few times before pulling her arms out of the covers and holding her arms out to me letting me know she wanted to be carried. We went through this every morning. I swear my daughter was non-verbal until she had her breakfast.

Shaking my head with a smile at my crazy little girl I picked her up and kissed her cheeks good morning before heading down stairs and sitting her at the table. I poured her some chocolate cereal and plopped a spoon into the bowl after pouring the milk in. My sleepy girl was still blinking away the bright sun that came through the windows while she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

After going through our morning routine she was dressed, socks on her feet and pushed into some ugly tan boots my mom had gotten her. She had her jacket zipped up as she sat in her booster seat while I drove to Charlotte and Peter's. The drive was short compared to the rush hour traffic that awaited me after dropping Lucy off. That was when my mind would wander and I would think about what could have been. I hated that time and just wish that mom could do this without needing me to file all of the paperwork for this new teacher.

By the time we arrived at Char's I still had about an hour's drive ahead of me. Lucy was babbling nonstop about how her cousin Kendra was going to play some song by some band that I'd never heard of…..Beaver or something? Kendra was about two years older than Lucy and Lucy adored her cousin more than anything. Char wouldn't be able to watch or keep up with Lucy soon seeing as she's six months pregnant with her second child, a boy this time…. And Kendra would be starting school soon. I worried about what I was going to do when that day came. Charlotte and Peter had been a god send after everything that happened with Maria. I think I might put her in some classes since I'm working for mom anyway and this way I can keep her close to me. I know that mom is strict when it comes to ages of the children, but she might make an exception when it comes to her only grandchild.

As I unbuckled Lucy from her booster and walked her up to the door with what we called her handy bag, which was a big girl name for diaper bag filled with changes of clothes, toys, and some snacks I rang the bell only to be greeted by Peter.

"_Hey…look it's my favorite three year old!"_

"_Unca Pete!_ _Are you staying wif me and Kenda and Auntie Char today?"_

"_I sure am pumpkin! Now head in out of the cold baby doll."_

"_I'm not a doll! I a big gurl. I wear panties now, not diapers. I not a baby no more!"_

As Lucy scampered in search of her cousin and Aunt leaving a trail of her coat, hat, gloves and shoes in her wake, Peter clasped me on the shoulder.

"_Thought today was your day off?"_

I blew out a deep breath and handed him Lucy's bag and rolled my eyes.

"_Me too."_

I cracked my neck and rolled my shoulders. I pretty much ran Whitlock Ballet Academy since mom kind of retired. I never danced or anything, but a business degree will get you far in this world, especially when your mom owns the company! It also gave mom the time to watch the teachers and dancers. She still did all of the charity work and set up the days and times for the programs or recitals as she liked to call them.

"_Mom set up an interview for Sarah's spot. She's almost five months pregnant and she just can't move the way she needs too much longer. She also came to mom and told her she won't be back after the baby's born. Can't say that I blame her though."_

Sarah and her husband Mike had been trying for years to get pregnant, and if this was their only kid I say more power to them. If I didn't need to work and could stay home with Lucy I would.

"_Yeah I get that! So new teacher huh?"_

I shrugged one shoulder and nodded my head.

"_I guess? We need someone to take her classes, ya know? Bree, Candace and Shayla are already stretched too thin. Our other teachers are part time and want to stay that way. Mom can't do it and I sure as hell can't teach the class. Somebody's got too."_

I twirled my wedding band on my ring finger and Pete caught sight of it. He raised an eyebrow at me and pursed his lips before saying the same thing that he and Char had been telling me for almost two years now.

"_Jazz, man….don't you think it's time to take off the ring and start to move on?"_

I shook my head at him. This was a never ending argument between the three of us. It's worse when Char gets involved because Maria was her sister.

"_You know what I have been through….Not yet Pete. Just don't start today okay?"_

"_You know that we just want you happy, that she would have…..she wouldn't have wanted this for you!"_

I could feel the anger bubbling in my chest and my words came out harsher than I intended.

"_What to still be mourning her and our unborn daughter? Nettie….You can't understand until you've been there. I pray that you never do! I gotta go. Be back in a few hours if I'm lucky!"_

Yelling into the house I said that I had to go. I could hear the scampering of my little Lucy's feet thud on the carpet coming for her daddy bear hug and smooches. I gave Pete a tight smile as I turned and made my way into my car starting it up and driving as fast as I could legally get away with.

I hated that he brought this up. He always brings this up. Was it not enough to have to lose her? For Lucy to lose her? Now he wants me to just say fuck it and get over it? It doesn't work that way! Not for me! Shaking those thoughts away I focused on driving to work and getting this over with. I wanted to take Lucy somewhere fun today, not spend it working. I would apologize to Pete when I came to get Lucy after work. I knew they were just trying to help, even if it wasn't warranted.

After arriving at the large beige building I got out of my car and headed towards my office. Laying my leather case on my desk I went on a search for my mother. I checked her office and she didn't seem to have even stepped in there yet. So I checked the dance room and the sight of a young tiny woman tossing herself about to a heavy beat caught my eye. Through the window I saw mom watching every move she made with a nod here and there as she wrote down some notes.

The woman stopped moving as the music stopped and she held her pose. Mom's eyebrow lifted and I looked at the woman again. She was wearing a tight black outfit and was covered in a slight sheen of sweat. What really caught my eyes was that she was beautiful. All dark hair and amazing body. My dick seemed to take notice too as it hardened and throbbed. Adjusting myself to a much more comfortable position I quickly tore my eyes off of her and ran down the hallway and into my office.

Pacing the length of my desk I started to get angry at the way my body reacted. It's not that I hadn't got hard from a woman before, it was just _**this**_ woman who got under my skin. She was tiny, graceful, beautiful and dangerous. She reminded me of Maria, and that I couldn't have! My wife was unique, sweet, funny, and graceful; the most amazing woman I had ever known. Nobody could ever outshine her and yet in the matter of seconds _**this**_ woman, someone I had never even met had all but erased my wife's memory in a matter of moments.

"_What the hell was that?"_

I wouldn't exactly say she erased it exactly, as Maria's memory came to the surface after I ran away. It was more like she suppressed it. I slumped down behind my desk and lost myself in the memories of my wife. It hurt to think about her, but it was better than the alternative of thinking about the young woman that danced before my eyes only moments before. I wanted so badly to run back to that room and shake her and demand to know why she was here! To scream in her face and tell her to go away. A low knock on my door brought me out of my musings.

My mother poked her head in the door and asked me to follow her to her office. I scooped up the packet of papers on my desk before following her out into the hall. I expected to see the young woman who had just danced, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. I tried to discreetly search for her, but my mom caught on to what I was doing.

"_She's in the woman's locker room getting cleaned up."_

As we entered her office mom went to her coffee maker and poured herself a cup of coffee and lifted the pot in my direction silently asking me if I wanted some. I shook my head no as she set the pot back on the burner. I tried to play it off that I didn't know what she was talking about, but she saw right through me.

"_Who's in the locker room?"_

"_I assumed that you were looking for the dancer that I just interviewed, Alice? You seemed to take off like a bat out of hell when you came to the room. Is there something you'd like to tell me?"_

I shook my head no and shrugged my shoulders.

"_Nope. Well here's the paperwork that the new girl needs to fill out. If you're going to hire her."_

I wanted to know if the devil woman was going to be sticking around; I needed to know if I was going to have to be on my guard for however long she was here. My mother gave me a look like I was out of my mind as she quirked an eyebrow at me and took a sip of her coffee.

"Of course I'm going to hire her! We're lucky she even wanted to teach! You saw her dance, that's more than just dance classes Jasper, that's raw talent!"

I tried not to scoff at my mom I really did, but it slipped out before I could stop it and I tried to fake a cough to cover my tracks. I didn't want her to hire the girl who froze my heart and made me react, but I knew that gleam in my mother's eyes. Briefly speaking to her about Lucy joining classes here went better than I thought. She agreed as long as Lucy tried and didn't disrupt the class. After hearing a small knock and seeing a pair of honey brown eyes in a pale small face I bolted out of the room like my ass was on fire making excuses as I went.

~DLB~

"_Daddy? Can I have a cookie?" _

My daughter asked as she tugged on my pant leg. Looking at the noodles bobbing in the hot water I stirred them around. Pulling one noodle out I pulled it apart and heard a small snap telling me that it was close to dinner time. I tried to hold off my smile as I looked down at those big blue eyes and pout gracing her lips. She was the one who wanted spaghetti tonight and seeing as it was just the two of us I quickly agreed.

"After dinner Lucy. You'll ruin your appetite."

Her small hand grasped around my finger and she tugged a bit as she started to whine and pout.

"But daddy! I not hungry for dinner. My tummy wants cookies. Cookies will stop the monster in my tummy from growling."

I cocked an eyebrow at my little girl and her innocent reasons why cookies were good for dinner. Her bottom lip poked out as I stirred the noodles. Shaking my head no at her she got louder.

"DDDAAAAAADDDDYYYYYYY! I want a cookie!"

"I said no Lucy and we both know that whining isn't going to get you that cookie any faster. You are going to eat dinner and if you don't stop the attitude than no cookies for desert!"

She sniffled a bit shaking her head yes at me. Lucy knew when to push and when to back down. If she kept up the bratty act she would be going to bed without her treasured treat. After giving the noodles another stir I picked up my girl and walked her into the living room and set her down on the couch. Flipping on the TV I went straight for the nick junior shows I had on the dvr. Sponge bob was our goal tonight. Giving Lucy a quick kiss on the forehead I went back to the kitchen and finished up the spaghetti.

After dinner was done and Lucy was bathed and tucked in for the night I headed to the living room to clean up the mess of toys that surrounded the floor. The faint singing of the Dora show could be heard from where I was. Quickly flipping to ESPN so I didn't lose my man card I checked out the stats in basketball. I cleaned up the kitchen and did something I didn't normally do. I pulled out the pack of cigarettes from the back of the top cabinet and went outside to smoke in peace.

Ever since this afternoon when I filed the new teacher's paperwork I couldn't get her out of my head. Alice Swan. She was twenty and amazingly beautiful. It was taking everything in me to try and push her out of my head. After flicking the cigarette butt over the back of the fence I lit up another before sitting on the patio set. The faint light coming from the kitchen glinted off my wedding band. Perhaps it was time to take it off like Pete and Char have been suggesting. Maybe I could move on, maybe it was time? With a shake of my head I looked around the back yard. Maria's garden died a long time ago. It used to be so pretty when it was taken care of. I didn't have the knack for plants like she did. I looked at the outdoor set that I was sitting in and how she had agonized over just which set to get for the back yard.

I stubbed out my smoke and tossed it over the fence like the last and went inside to get ready for bed. That night I tried to take off my wedding band that my wife had put on my finger so long ago. After a few moments I felt naked and put it back in place. As I closed my eyes I became resolved that I wasn't ready to move on and that I would just avoid the new teacher as much as I could.

~DLB~

The next week flew by and I did what I had set out to do. I stayed away from Alice Swan, well whenever I could. That girl was like a fucking magnet. Every time I wanted coffee she was already in the lounge. When I arrived during the day she was just pulling in. I'd leave my office and be lucky if I didn't run into her in the halls. Even going to take a piss was a chore not to run into her. It had gotten so bad that I told my mom I would be working from home for the rest of the week. It gave me time to spend with Lucy and stay away from Alice Swan; it was a win, win situation. Or so I thought.

I tried not to think of Alice, but it didn't help. Every night I ended up dreaming of her. It was always some tawdry dream; something I knew would never happen. Unrealistic. She would be dancing, but instead of for my mother she would dance for me. She would start out doing her little number and her clothes would start to disappear. A stripper pole would come from thin air and she would start to really give me a show. Her body would vary because I didn't know what she looked like naked, I could only guess. Her body grinding on mine would be my undoing. I would wake up, sweaty, hard and frustrated!

I would end up jerking off in my shower before having to face my daughter and the reminder that my resolve was slowly slipping minute by minute. I tried to remind myself that she was young. I tried to remind myself that in my heart I was still married. Anytime I thought about Maria I would feel guilty and dirty for what I did every morning. Jerking off to thoughts of someone who was years younger than me and not my wife. I knew that eventually I would need to move on, but sticking to fantasies was easier than facing reality right now.

I had to be in the office on Friday due to our dancers making their monthly payments for lessons. I tried to get out of it, but mom wasn't about to let me ditch her or my responsibility. So far I had only run into Alice Swan twice. By eleven my mother cornered me to go out to lunch with her. I was already done with most of my work and the rest I could finish up from home. I wanted to pick Lucy up and spend some time with her. I didn't realize how much I missed my little girl until I spent all week with her. Mom smiled when she knew that all of my excuses fell flat. I tried to claim that Char could only watch Lucy for brief periods of time and she had already been there all morning. She then stated that she had already called and Char said she could watch Lucy for however long I needed.

As I packed up by bag so I could finish up my work later, mom met me at my door and suggested the deli down the street. I should have known that I was screwed. Gloria Whitlock always gets her way and trying to fight her would only have been painful for me in the end. As we sat at a booth in the back and waited for our waitress to take our order mom picked up her menu and scanned the pages.

"How have you been getting along with the new teacher?"

Holding my menu up to my face to hide my reaction I froze. It didn't fool mom though. She grabbed it out of my hand and set it down in front of me.

"Gee's mom can't a guy pick his own sandwich? That was rude!"

I snatched the menu back and opened it trying to deflect my mother's question.

"No what's rude Jasper is your attitude this last week and a half! Don't think I haven't seen the way you've been acting lately, especially to Alice. What has that poor girl ever done to you?"

Mom's eyes bore into mine wanting me to spill all my secrets. I tried to look away, but couldn't. My heart hammered in my chest and I knew any moment I would spill my secrets like a five year old being bribed with cookies. A small voice broke the staring contest we were having. Mom held up her hand to me as her eyes still bore into my face and she gave our order.

"Hi, I'm Amy and I'll be your server. Sorry for the wait. Can I take your order?"

"My son here will have a coke and the Philly cheese steak without the mushrooms and I will have a tea and the Rubin thank you."

She raised her eyebrow in challenge when I opened my mouth to change what she just ordered me. We both knew it was useless though. I always ordered the same thing every time we came here. So I closed my mouth and handed over my menu to our waitress. Our server walked away with a quiet 'sure, I'll bring those right out for you' and then I was alone with my mother once again.

"Jasper Isaac Whitlock so help me if you dare try to lie…You're not too old to put over my knee young man. Don't think that I don't still have my bread board…"

My eyebrows must have risen when she said she still had that bread board. I could have sworn I tossed that thing out when I got in trouble when I was 13.

"Mom! Look I don't really know what's wrong with me? I'll try harder to be polite and get to know her okay?"

She patted my hand in a sweet way like she didn't just threaten to beat my ass like a misbehaving child and she smirked of all things.

"See was that so hard? All I ask is that you treat that young woman like you would family. Get to know her. She is so sweet I just know that everything will work out if you start acting like the man I raised and not some animal."

Yeah, if only I could act that way too! I thought as our waitress came and brought us our drinks. I tried to keep my eyes away from moms until our food arrived. However I didn't really need too. Mom changed the subject as soon as she could to talks of Lucy taking ballet and maybe some jazz. Our food was served and I left as quickly as I could, wolfing down my food with such energy that at times I thought I would choke.

By the time I reached Char's house I was calmer. My talk with mom was pushed to the back of my head and I was looking forward to seeing my little girl. Lucy was taking her nap and had given Char a hard time all morning. Her attitude was something we would need to deal with and soon. Char was having enough trouble moving around and now that Kendra was in kindergarten Lucy was board easily. She didn't have a play mate like she did before Kendra started school. Char talked me into sticking around and letting Lucy take her nap. I tried to pull out my laptop to do some work, but it soon became a lost cause when Char uttered her next words.

"So I was thinking that we could take Lucy for the night on Friday while you go out on a blind date that Pete set up."

She wasn't even asking me if I wanted to go out with some strange woman. She was stating it as a fact. I looked up from my laptop and tried to get Char to look at me. She was fiddling with her cup of tea and wiping a cloth napkin around on the table where she was sitting.

"Excuse me? On what planet and in what time warp did you fall into where I said I would go on a blind date?"

She huffed at me and rubbed her belly before taking a sip of her tea. The look on her face was hopeful and I knew that I had my work cut out for me on whatever she was about to say.

"Jazz she's great and you're just going to love her! Her name is Mary Randall and she's never been married. She's twenty six and works as an IT at Pete's company. I think she may be a single parent too? I just don't remember. Pete told me all of these great things about her to tell you. It seems that my hormones took over my brain and it all just kind of went away. I'm sorry. If you ask Pete I'm sure he could tell you everything."

She looked so damn excited that I didn't want to break her heart, but I wasn't about to agree to something I just wasn't ready for.

"Char, I'm sure that you and Pete mean well. I'm just not ready yet. If and this is a big IF I were to be ready to date again I think it would be with a woman I just met not too long ago. I'm not going out on Friday with some strange woman. I'm sorry."

Tears welled up in her eyes and her smile quickly turned to a frown. I didn't want to hurt her feelings and felt like shit as she wiped her cheeks.

"I understand were pushing you. This is my entire fault! I knew that you were going to say no, but we do just want what's best for you and Lucy. Maria wouldn't want you to waste your life mourning her and Lucy needs a mother ya know? You hate me now don't you?"

"No I don't hate you Char, I could never hate you! I know that you and Peter mean well, but you need to listen to me when it comes to my love life. I'm not ready right now, but that doesn't mean that I won't be at another time."

I hugged her as she sniffled and cried into my shoulder. I tried the shushing thing I do with Lucy, but it didn't seem to be working. She mumbled into my shirt a few times and I had to pull away to hear her.

"So tell me all about the girl who did catch your eye."

I once again felt like I was locked into the eyes of a snake. She caught me off guard with her question and I now know without a doubt that Maria must be my angel because right at the moment Lucy came in the room rubbing her eyes and asking for me.

"Daddy?"

I quickly put me things away and picked up Lucy's handy bag kissing her soft cheek. I hauled her out to the car as soon as I could get away with telling Char that I had plans with my little girl. I knew that the conversation was going to take place at some point, but today was not the day! We waved goodbye to Auntie Char while she gave me a look like I was in trouble and smiled to Lucy.

~DLB~

After Lucy started classes with Alice Mom cut my time at the office down, which worked in my favor when it came to avoiding Alice. It was awful in other areas though. The extra work I could do from home wasn't all that easy when Lucy realized that I was home early every day. The fun things we used to do that were special like going to the zoo or the kids art museum were now expected every day! I couldn't keep up. The cost alone was killing me not to mention the fact that my work was suffering. I had to do the majority of it after Lucy was asleep and that cut down on my sleep. I found myself annoyed at little things and even my daughter noticed my grumpy attitude. Something needed to change and quick!

When I was at the office I tried to be nice to Miss. Swan. I still had yet to have more than one or two word answers for her; I tried to keep them brief without coming off as rude. It was harder than I thought it was going to be though and I'm not sure I pulled it off. Lucy was in her ballet class so our conversations were secluded to how Lucy was doing. It was tough talking to her face to face. My dreams would always come up and I would imagine her panting as her eyes closed or her moaning my name as she talked. It was very distracting as my soldier would stand at attention waited to be served. She wasn't helping the situation as she smiled and looked at me with those doe eyes. Most of the time when she talked I wanted to run away screaming or toss her down and defile her small body.

However as the weeks passed I found a daycare for Lucy that would bring her to the studio for her classes and I went back to work at the office. Lucy was upset that she didn't get to see me as much, but after I explained that daddy had to work and we would still get time together she seemed appeased. The weeks flew by and turned into months. I still dreamed about Alice Swan every night and tried to stay out of her way every day. Mom began harping on me to make Miss Swan feel more welcome. Somehow I don't think she was having the same thoughts as I was on just how welcome I would like to make Miss Swan.

It wasn't until a few months later that I had a dream of Maria that changed everything! I saw my wife in our garden that I had let wither away. She looked so sad at the dried up plants and weeds. I tried to speak, but she spun on to me and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Jasper Whitlock! What in the world do you think you're doing? Mourning my loss, treating that poor girl like she is scum on the bottom of your shoe? I know your momma didn't raise you like that!"

I was shocked and stood still as I watched her move closer. She stopped about a foot away from me and started tapping her foot. She always tapped her foot when she was pissed. I gave her the only answer I could.

"I'm just not ready to move on yet!"

"Oh Jazz, you are ready. Your just scared and that's alright to be scared. But that doesn't mean you can put your life on hold because you're afraid the same thing will happen. You need to live for Lucy and for you! I will always be in your heart Jasper. Now make room for someone new!"

She patted my chest where my heart was and I tried to pull her close just to breathe her in. She slipped through my fingers through and faded away. I woke up with my head on my desk in my at home office. My neck was killing me, but seeing Maria again was like a kick to the balls. I knew that if she could have talked to me in real life she would have acted the same way. It was just how she was. What surprised me more was when I walked into our room I took off my wedding band and gave it a brief kiss before I told Maria I would always love her. I put the ring in the same box that held her wedding set and for the first time I didn't feel naked. I fell asleep quickly after that resolved that worse came to worse I was going to talk to Alice the next day and try to make up for how I have acted.


	11. Chapter 11

**So I know it's been awhile and for that I'm sorry. I'll try and get the next chapter out to you guys asap. This chapter goes out to jomik1 and scareDcat for their reviews. As always all mistakes are mine. I have done my best with self editing lol. SM owns everything Twilight, I just play in the sand box.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

My nerves were spiked as I drove to the hospital to bring Edward one of my cowboy chili bowls. The bowl was made out of corn bread and the chili sat inside staying warm. I may have been pulling out the big guns. I liked him so much and I was anxious to see him again before our date. I worried that maybe I was overstepping some and maybe I should back off just a bit? But in the end I knew that Edward had to eat and I was the solution to that problem. Besides I've never done this kind of thing before and I really wanted him to like me.

As I stepped out of the car and started towards the entrance of the emergency room I was almost ran over by an older woman carrying a big container and was holding a large bag. Her hair was covered by her cream colored hood of her coat, but the smile and green eyes that sparkled back at me were friendly.

"_Oh I am so sorry sweet heart! I didn't see you there. Are you alright?"_

I shrugged and looked to the large container I was holding and made sure that the chili didn't spill. Once I saw that everything was as it should be I smiled at her and shook my head.

"I'm fine, and don't worry about it. I'm so clumsy that it could have been the other way around."

She laughed as we both reached the doors at the same time. We were still laughing when we came through the door. Edward was standing with his father and I felt badly that I didn't think to bring him some chili too. Just as I opened my mouth to apologize to Doctor Cullen senior the woman next to me spoke first.

"Honey, I see you were waiting for me as usual."

Doctor Cullen reached forward taking the dish from her hands as he kissed her cheek gently. I stood there dumbfounded as she pulled Edward into a hug and kissed his cheek. With my mouth hanging open Edward watched me. I opened and closed my mouth a few times trying my best to swallow the saliva that wouldn't come. My mouth was all of a sudden dry and I could figure out just how to close it? My brain started to spin these thick webs into my brain that I tried to shake loose.

"Oh where are my manners? Sweetheart, Edward this is…I didn't get your name when I almost ran you down."

I watched Edward with wide eyes. He stood back and his eyes darted back and forth between his mother and me. I wasn't ready to meet his mom. I wasn't ready to officially 'meet the parents' yet. This was happening so fast. As my mouth flopped open and closed a few more times trying to make words…any words at all. I came up short when all I could do was give out a little squeak. Edward watched me flounder and gave my name instead never taking his eyes off of me.

"Mom this is Bella the woman I've been seeing."

I smiled politely once I figured out how to close my mouth…. seeing as my mouth didn't want to cooperate before pulling Edward aside.

"Edward I'm sorry. I can't do this…"

I waved my arm around for emphasis on what I was talking about because my brain seemed to take a vacation.

"I'm not ready to 'meet the parents' yet. We….I….."

I even used quotation marks with my fingers. He gently placed his finger over my lips to shut me up before taking the container hugging me close and whispering in my ear.

"Shhh, it's okay. I completely understand. Thank you for dinner by the way, it smells amazing."

Edward walked me back to the doors and said he would make up an excuse for me and would call me later before kissing my lips gently. I damn near floated to my car and didn't even see Seth parked four spots away. I would get yelled at later for not noticing my surroundings, but it was worth it. Edward did call as promised and apologized over and over again for not warning me that his mother was on the way. I told him I was fine with it, but asked that we take things slow. One date at a time. I still had major issues dealing with everything and I didn't want to rush into something I wasn't ready for.

~DLB~

I was so over dressed, and then again maybe I was underdressed? It had been so long since I've been on a date and even longer since I've had sex. Sure I could get a one night stand if I were ever that desperate, but I think it should mean something besides instant gratification. If I wanted that I would just get a vibrator.

I was wearing a nice black skirt and a purple shirt with a pair of black flats. 'Let's not tempt fate shall we'? It was bad enough that I had mob men wanting my head; I didn't need to add to my bad luck by tripping down a flight of stairs and breaking my neck or get the heel caught and trip in front of a bus. Shaking the morbid thoughts away I saw Alice through the mirror sitting on my bed cross legged watching me.

"_Is it too much?"_

"_Maybe?"_

She shrugged her small shoulders and tilted her head at me. She chewed her lip for a moment before fiddling with her fingers.

"_Do you think that it's fair?"_

Honestly not knowing what she was talking about I turned away from the mirror to see her properly.

"_Do I think what's fair?"_

"_Lying."_

Slowly walking over to my sister I sat on the bed and fully faced her so she could explain further.

"Well it's just that we know the danger were in. Any guy we see, date, marry will never know who we really are and what comes with us. I've been thinking a lot about this. I know Tia said not to worry and believe me when I say I'm trying very hard not to. I know we have that appointment with Angela on Monday, but it feels like all we are going to be doing is lying to these guys… to everyone! Our names, our pasts, what we've seen…. It's all just lies upon lies."

Giving a little thought to what she was saying I knew this went deeper than me going out on a date. The thing that has been bugging Ally was coming through.

"We knew all of this going in. It's never going to be safe to tell anyone on the outside of this, whatever this is. Our new lives have to be separate from the truth if we want to survive. That's why we can't tell anyone. This isn't new information Ally. Rose and Tia both told us and we signed paper work saying we knew what we were doing. We have been living here for a couple of months now. Even if we do have to lie to be happy what's the alternative? Risk our lives? Put them in danger? Spend the rest of our lives loveless and lonely and adopt a bunch of cats?"

Ally huffed at my cat comment and rolled her eyes at me before furrowing her brow and shrugging again.

"Well, not the cats. I was just thinking about Jasper and his daughter and now you on this date and any friends we make. I will never be able to say 'Hi I'm Halley Brandon and I am a dancer. My daddy was an amazing Lawyer and my momma was a school teacher. Both are dead now. Oh family pictures? No they all burned in a fire. Swan is an interesting name…did you know I picked it because it was that or Higginbotham?' "

Rolling her eyes at her quotations she shook her head as she just kept going.

"I hate lying Bell. It just seems like that's all we ever do anymore. The only people who know the truth are all in the government or some kind of cop. Well Emmett knows something….but I'm not even sure what he knows….. Anything other than Rose is protecting us."

Before she could really make me think about this much more before such a big date I stopped her. She needed to tell me what was really bothering her. I know that she hates lying, hell I do too. But this was something more; this went deeper than what she was saying.

"What's really eating at you Al? You can tell me. We are only doing this to protect ourselves and this isn't something that came out left field. What changed so much?"

Mumbling so low I could hardly hear her I had to ask her to say it again and to speak up.

"Jasper talked to me this morning. He wanted to know how everything was working out. I told him that I was adjusting and that his daughter was doing really well in my class. He ended up sitting with me at lunch and started asking me all kinds of questions. I told him our back story and I could tell he didn't believe me. He wanted to know things I couldn't tell him. I want to though; I want him to know all about me."

She couldn't ever tell him the truth about who we were, but she could tell him little things from our pasts. It would be like omitting the truth in ways. Daddy always used to say the honesty was the best policy. On some level she was right though. Any relationship we ever started would be lies when it came to where we came from. Instead of dwelling on the past though we needed to push forward.

"Ally instead of telling him about who you were, try telling him who you are now. You can tell him the truth up to a point. He can know were from Mississippi, our accent alone is an easy tell. Just omit where in Mississippi were from. You can talk about Momma and Daddy, just not everything. Just be yourself."

She nodded her head looking discouraged. Now I've never been one to give advice, but this was the only way she would feel any form of comfort until we could see Angela. I worried that I said something wrong or she would break down and spill the beans. After a few moments I stood up and looked over my outfit choice again pushing our whole conversation to the back of my head for now. I had a very important date tonight and I didn't want to dwell on the fact that what I was starting with Edward was based on lies.

"You shouldn't wear that tonight Bell. You should go for a more classic first date look."

At that Ally went to my closet and pulled out a little black dress and a pair of three inch heels with a smile. After getting changed she helped me with my hair and makeup. Once I was all dolled up we headed down stairs to wait for Edward who said that he would be here by six.

~DLB~

Five minutes till six there was a knock on the door. Basso went crazy barking and Ally had to snatch his harness so he wouldn't jump all over Edward. I picked up my clutch and coat and met him at the door. Edward was wearing a charcoal grey suit and black shoes with a white shirt underneath. I was so busy ogling him that I didn't notice his smirk or that he was holding a bunch of mix matched flowers and a basket full of my Tupperware dishes.

"These are beautiful."

I said sniffing the flowers and looking at him through my eyelashes. My blush came with the full force so I ducked my head hoping he wouldn't notice. No such luck though. He used one of his fingers to lift my chin and gave me that sexy smile.

"You look amazing!"

Edward said in a quiet voice as Alice came up behind me. Pushing the door out of the way she invited Edward in taking the basket from his hands. I raised my eyebrows in surprise and she threw a wink my way.

"Hi, I'm Alice, Bella's sister. You must be Edward! Please come in. I'm sure Bella is just going to put those flowers into some water."

Basso was in the back yard going crazy barking up a storm. I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the first vase I could find to put the flowers in before Alice could give him the third degree.

"So where are you taking my sister tonight?"

"Well seeing as how I haven't even told Bella where we're going I think she should be the first to know."

I quickly shoved the flowers into the vase and filled it with water. I set it on the counter and made my way back to the living room. When I entered Edward quickly stood and smiled at me.

"Are you ready to go or did you need a few more minutes?"

He looked at his watch and looked back at me.

"If you need a few more minutes that's fine. I am a bit early."

"Nope, I'm ready when you are."

I picked up my clutch bag and coat and told Alice not to wait up before hugging her goodnight.

~DLB~

When Edward led me to the space needle I wanted to laugh. Who brings a date to such a touristy location? Edward does it seems. We rode the elevator and once it stopped we entered a dining area. With our tickets in hand he ushered me over to the hostess. She kindly led us to the table and Edward pushed in my chair. So far we have both been pretty quiet. The ride over here was filled with soft music and now I'm sitting at a table across from Edward and both of us must not know what to say. Just as the waiter comes over Edward starts to speak.

"So…how is everything…."

Our waiter stood by the table looking like he didn't want to interrupt. Edward ran a hand through his hair and waved to poor guy over. After handing us a menu and asking what we would like to drink he dashed away to fetch our drinks. Neither of us was planning on having alcohol and wanted a clear head so a coke it was.

"So I have a confession to make."

I looked at him and silently panicked at what his confession could be.

"I think you should know a bit about me before we have dinner. Everyone has a past and unfortunately a part of my past seems to be here; mainly my ex's sister. I know that it's not proper to bring up ex's until at least date three. However I would hate for you to be blindsided if she were to come over here to say hi."

I blew out a breath I didn't know I was holding and was grateful that the waiter had dropped off our drinks.

"Okay, lay it on me."

His eyes darted around the room and he ducked his head low. It was cute, him trying to be secretive.

"This is the short version. I'm sure at some point you will hear the longer version, but for now I'll just stick to facts. Her name was Senna McGrath. I met her out at one of my mother's charity things. I dated her for a little less than a year. At the time I didn't realize that Senna had a plan. Her plan included me. She was still in collage, but wanted so much more out of life. Meaning she wanted to settle down and be taken care of. Six months into our relationship she claimed to being thrown out of her place. So I let her stay with me for a short time, only she wanted longer. She wasn't who I thought she was. It took only a couple of months living together to figure that out. I caught her poking holes in the condoms in my bedside drawer to figure out she was trying to trap me. So that's the basics. She wanted marriage and so on and after it ended she filed a lawsuit against me saying that I promised to marry her. I never did."

I was a bit taken back by his story. I'm sure the longer version was much more drama filled and it sounded pretty crazy if I'm being honest.

"So, you attracted a crazy, a stage five clinger? Well I think all of us have stories that are unpleasant from our pasts. Yours just happens to live in the same state. Thank you for telling me about what might happen. I would hate to be blindsided."

We joked around a bit more after ordering our food. I remembered my talk with Ally when it came time for getting to know me. I kept it simple telling him we left Mississippi after daddy died. I said little about my momma. I mainly stuck to the basics about how I was working my butt off to open my own bakery and how I never knew it could be so hard. He told me about med school and what it was like being a full time doctor. How he wanted to settle down at some point and all about his younger brother Masen.

"So there Mase was sitting in his closet rocking back and forth because he broke our grandma's vase. He thought for sure that he would be sent away to military school. Turns out our mother hated that vase and put it out in the open, praying that one of us would break it. When she found out that Mase was the one playing with the football in the house she yelled at him in front of dad, but gave him twenty bucks after dad went to work. I'm telling you Mase thought he won the lottery. Twenty bucks is a lot of money to a ten year old!"

He shook his head in laughter and I giggled along at the antics on Edward and his brother. I hadn't told any stories about Alley and me. I know that he will want to know more about me at some point, but I wasn't ready to say anything yet. I didn't know what was safe to say, and I didn't want to lie to him. Alley's words kept echoing in my head and I couldn't stop the twinge of guilt that felt like it was eating me alive.

It was like, now that she brought it up it was all that I could think about. I wanted him to know the real me, even though I knew that wasn't possible. This was our shot at a new life and I liked Edward, but was he worth getting myself and little sister killed? No he wasn't, not yet at least. After Edward took care of the bill he helped me with my coat and we left.

"So I've given this a lot of thought and I hope this isn't lame."

He pulled up just outside of a warehouse and gave me a sheepish smile. I was nervous, seeing as we weren't in the best neighborhood. I willingly took his hand and let him lead me to a large open door. A woman was at the front handing out programs and smiled politely as we entered. Once we were though the door the area was full of people and art. Lighting was low, but the company was what made it pretty great.

Edward and I walked around looking at paintings and sculptures. The artist was answering some questions and to be honest I stopped so I could hear what she had to say. Waiters walked around with glasses of wine and champagne while there were bottles of water sitting on a table with small cakes and such. As we were approaching a big painting that seemed to take a lot of peoples interest Edward leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"So what is your opinion on this piece?"

I looked at the large canvas and the swirls of color. A bright orange spot was in the center. My head swung around to answer him and his face was right there. I could feel his breath on my face and his bright green eyes sparkled as he waited for my answer.

"I think it's lovely. All of the colors seem to complement each other nicely. What do you think?"

His eyes danced with amusement from my face back to the painting. He chuckled deeply and placed his hand on my lower back guiding me to another piece.

"Well to be honest I don't really get it. It looks nice, but I wouldn't spend a grand on it."

He laughs lowly and guides me around the showcase and it feels like I'm being watched, but when I look around I don't see anything out of the ordinary. I feel the eyes burning me when I look away though and a sudden tingling of fear creeps down my back. We have already been here about two hours and have seen everything that can be seen. So when I suggest that we leave Edward seems to go along with it. However I can feel the eyes on my back all the way to the car.

I breathe out a sigh of relief once were about a block away. It's not even eleven yet, but I have a busy day tomorrow. When I tell Edward this he seems disappointed but agrees. When he pulls up to my house he runs around the car to open my door and walks me up to the front step.

"It really was a lot of fun. Maybe we can do it again sometime?"

I nod my head and smile as his eyes twinkled in the low light from the porch.

"I'm not too sure when my next day off will be, but with the new guy it shouldn't be too hard to get one day off. How about I call you and let you know my next day off?"

I fiddled with my fingers for a moment as my heart beats wildly in my chest. I look at him through my lashes and smile a bit.

"That sounds great! I have some stuff to do at the bakery to get it up and running this week. I'm sure that we can both make time to see each other soon."

With that he leans forward and kisses the edge of my mouth before pecking me gently on the lips.

"Goodnight Bella. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Edward. Drive safe."

After I unlock the house I turn to wave at him goodbye and I get the feeling that I'm being watched again. It shoots panic straight to my heart and I close the door locking it and set the alarm. I know it's most likely just Seth, but I don't want to take any chances. Basso it sitting at Alice's feet and watching the entrance for me when I enter. He sniffs the air a couple of times and then lays back down. I collapse down on the couch and Alice looks up from the book she's reading.

"So how was the date tonight?"

"It was great! Hands down the best date I've ever been on."

She looks at me with speculation and cocks her head to the side. I still feel a bit off from feeling like I was being watched and I'm sure she picks up on my mood.

"Why am I sensing a but here?"

"It's probably nothing. Just a few times tonight I felt like I was being watched. It was most likely Seth just doing his job. Other than that it was great though."

"Well then tell me all about it!"

Alice tucks her legs under herself as I recall my date for her. By the time I'm done were both swooning and giggling with each other. I tell her goodnight after I see its half past midnight and head to my room. I'm still feeling a bit swoonish as I grab my P.J's and head to the bathroom. After changing, washing my face and brushing my teeth I toss my dirty clothes in the hamper and head to bed. Just as I'm about to drift off I recall a face in the crowd tonight. It's one that I've seen before, but can't recall where? So I think about Edward and head off to a blissful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Standard disclaimer applies. Sorry this is so short, but I wanted to get this out before any more time passed. My health hasn't been so good, so writing has taken a back seat. I am still working on my stories when I can. It may be a bit longer between chapters, but I will post them until they are complete. I'm sorry to those of you who have left reviews. I do enjoy reading them, but I'm not sure what to say back. I know that's lame, but that's me. I'm kind of shy when it comes to writing and am dumbfounded when people like what I write. So now….On with the chapter!

Chapter 11

That feeling of being watched never truly went away though. The following week was flying by and everywhere I went I felt like I was being watched or followed. I met up with Rose on Wednesday to talk about the appointment with Dr. Webber went. I think for the first session it went well. I'm going to be seeing her twice a week until things improve. Alice didn't say much about how her session went, but I have a feeling things didn't go too well. She came out of the office wiping tears from her eyes and nodding to Dr. Webber. She's going to be seeing her three times a week. Honestly I didn't ask why she was seeing her more, I just figured that she had more issues then I did at the moment, however unlikely.

Things with Edward were well on their way, well about as much as they could be. I still have issues with doing the meet and greet with his mom. She has been bugging Edward or so he says about meeting me. I'm trying to just take on just a few things at a time. With opening the bakery, hiring staff to work and or bake, working the numbers in the budget and trying to find someone to rent the apartment above the bakery, my plate is pretty full. I'm not even taking into account getting ready for the trial, seeing Dr. Webber twice a week and getting to know Edward.

Rose sat down at the counter at the bakery to catch up and have coffee….she brought the coffee. I know that she wanted to chat seeing as she wasn't using her "I'm in charge" voice. I had been doing interviews for the better half of three hours and was worn out. I think she could tell because she tossed her hair and then blew a few strands out of her face taking the pre-offered cup.

"So how have things been going?"

She took the cream and sugar I had put out and fixed her cup while I shrugged my shoulders. I had been busy the last few weeks and she already knew that. What more could I say?

"Could be better. I'm still looking at hiring a few more people. One girl I think would make a great cashier slash waitress… Miranda. Cammy is from the culinary school and is just about finished. In this economy it's hard finding a good job. I think she's going to work out. The other people not so much. I think I have interviewed almost every drug addict or high school drop out in the area today."

I realized I was rambling so I gave a quick shake of my head and drank about half a cup of coffee before speaking again.

"I've just been busy. How are things going with you?"

She gave me a look that said she wanted more information, but took another sip of her coffee before she checked the phone that buzzed on the counter top.

"Things are okay, work is work you know? Emmett got a few new bids for a couple of places, but says that he needs to finish the apartment upstairs first. So other than getting things ready here…..how is it going with finding a tenant for the apartment upstairs?"

She sat her phone back down then clipped it to her hip before she turned her full gaze on me.

"Rose, don't start please. I already have enough on my plate. Is this why you stopped by, to talk me into having an agent stay here?"

She sucked her teeth for a moment while I wiped down the counter.

"No, but it is one of my concerns. I talked to Alice and she may have mentioned that you felt like someone was watching you? Is there any truth to that?"

Her gaze never faltered and it felt like she was looking through me.

"Maybe a few times, but nothing has come from it. I'm sure it's just Seth."

Rose gave me a concerned look and she adjusted the holster on her hip. Taking a sip of her coffee she swallowed before setting down the cup and looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Bella, when did you start feeling like someone was watching you?"

"I don't know? Off and on for a couple of weeks I guess. Why?"

The look in her eyes was telling me not to freak out while she purposely picked up her cup of coffee and took another sip and kept eye contact. After setting down her cup she quickly told me she had to go and that she would stop by sometime soon. She gave me a quick hug and had her cell whipped out before she even left the shop.

A few moments after she left two more people came in applying for work. So the rest of my day went the way it started. By the end of the day I had a list of people waiting on background checks for Rose. Miranda, Cammy an older lady named Shelly and a big guy named Bruce. They were the only people who had any social skills and proper education for what I needed done. Bruce was a big Mexican man who did all of the baking for his grandmother in her shop in Mexico City.

He gave references and told me his cousin Juan spoke English. He was in America with his wife on a school visa and she was due to have their first son in a few months. They were looking at a new apartment to move into before she gave birth. The place they were staying (with his cousin Celia) couldn't last forever. I was thinking they could rent the upstairs place once it was done. If everything worked out with the background checks that is?

By the time I was done doing interviews and finished finding suppliers for the bakery it was getting dark out. The wind had kicked up and I knew I wasn't exactly dressed for this level of cold. It was different than Chicago, but still cold with the misty rain that always seemed to come and go. I quickly locked up and got the feeling again that I was being watched. So I ran for my car as fast as I could and hit the locks as soon as I was inside. I saw a man walking down the street and a few cars parked on the other side of the street. I wanted so badly to believe it was Seth, but I didn't see his car anywhere. Starting the car and pulling out on to the street I cranked the heat on full blast and drove as quickly as I could home.

I was still paranoid two days later when I arrived to see Doctor Webber. The feeling of being watched was driving me crazy. I couldn't sleep for fear that something or someone would catch us asleep and kill my sister and me. I was edgy and maybe just maybe a bit sleep deprived. When I did manage to knock out it would be at odd times. An hour here and there seemed to help a bit, but when the nightmares would start I would wake up screaming again. I tried to stay busy all night and sleep when Alice was at work. I couldn't see any other way. It was like everything had been building and building and the stress of knowing I would have to testify against the mob was too much. The court date was coming, we all knew it and yet the date jumped out at me more than once this past week.

"How are you doing Bella?"

Doctor Webber's voice broke me from throwing myself into a panic attack. Her dark hair was pulled up and away from her face and her almond shaped blue eyes seemed to be able to see my every flaw. I shrugged and picked my nails while she just watched me.

"Would you like some water, tea, coffee…?"

She trailed off waiting for me to say something.

"Water would be nice."

I didn't think I could handle coffee right now. My nerves were fried and I had maybe eight hours of sleep in the past five days. I didn't know how much coffee you would need to drink to kill yourself, not that I'm even sure that's possible? Random thoughts bounced through my head like that over and over making me want to scream or explode….something!

After handing me a bottle of water she retook her seat behind her desk and took the note pad and pen in hand while she waited for me to talk. This was just our way. I would sit and internalize and stew until it all just boiled over.

"My nerves are fried, I'm stressed about the court date, opening a business in this economy and failing. I haven't really talked to my sister in what feels like forever. She's always busy or or….. I feel like I'm being watched all of the time and I can't sleep! When I do I have nightmares and I'm not sure how much coffee could kill you, because I've been drinking a whole hell of a lot of it and don't you think someone like me should know that since I'm opening a coffee slash bakery…"

She cut me off with a raise of her hand. This is our method. I sulk then blow up. She takes my questions and fears and wants to break them down for me and get to the root of the problem. I know the root of the problem though. I'm not stupid. To quote Doctor Webber "you are taking on too much at one time. All of these things are stressful on their own…. You need to take on one thing at a time" blah blah blah. The thing is that I can't take one thing at a time though. I need to open this bakery. I need for it to do well. I need to feel safe and with all of the prepping and the court date looming over my head the stress spills out into my everyday life.

Alice and I haven't even been talking much lately. I see her from time to time before she leaves for work and shut myself down when she wants to talk. She's already so scared of me going to court against the mob that I don't want to scare her any more than she already is. Rose coming to see me was a prime example of that. Doctor Webber did as I knew she would and started trying to help me with each problem. I just wish we didn't have to do this every visit. I thought it wasn't going to be this hard.

"When was the last time you went out with Edward?"

Her question caught me off guard. I didn't once mention him because we have both been so busy we mainly text or chat at night when he thinks I'm going to bed. His next day off is in three days and we have plans for dinner and a movie. I'm not sure where were going for dinner or what movie we plan to see, but I am hopeful that I'll be able to relax and not pass out during dinner. After telling Doctor Webber this she smiled softly and we kept talking through things. She urged me to talk to Alice and open up more to Edward. She also told me to talk to Rose any time I don't feel safe and to quit downplaying just how scared I really am. I promised I would and quickly left her office with a few prescriptions.

Edward had sent me a text about Thanksgiving that was coming up next month. His mother wanted to invite me and my sister. I tried to form some kind of response while I waited for Ally. I knew I needed to talk to her and the pill of Xanax the doc prescribed had me at a place where I could do it. I was scared and I couldn't figure out why? Doc Webber said it was because of my need to protect her since our mother died. That may be the case, she's the shrink. Basso Started to bark, but he was barking at the back door, not the front. Not knowing who was there and knowing Alice would be home any second I panicked and ran to the back of the house.

What could I do? If they whoever they were came to kill me then I was screwed. I just prayed that they would stop with me and leave my sister alone. The glass shattered and I heard a scream, it took me a minute to realize that the sound was coming from me. I slammed my hand down over my mouth while I crouched down by the sink in the bathroom. Why did I always head for the damn bathroom? The one windowless room in this whole damn house and this was the room I chose.

The dog barking and the alarm going off kept me in a numbed state. Maybe it was the pill I took? My only thought was that I had to get out of here and I needed to make sure that Alice stayed away. The thumping and a yell sounded somewhere in the front of the house. I don't remember much after another loud crash came through. My body shook and my breathing sped, then everything went dark.


	13. Chapter 13

**So I know this has been a while and you are still questioning who is doing what. I promise you that there is meaning to my madness! Sorry this is latter than I would have liked, but real life and all that. Please leave me your thoughts after you done reading. They make my day!**

**Shannon**

Chapter 12

**Tia Amun POV**

The phone on my desk had been ringing nonstop. It was getting on my last nerve. The trial is set for a little over a month from now and all I need is for Annabelle Brandon to be all set. I get the weekly reports from her therapist. She's been living on the government's dime, but she should be ready to take over her financial status any day now. The books she provided went above and beyond duty and were worth every penny she has received. I don't think she knew just what both sets of books contained when she was doing them. One set was for the chop shop/ auto store Angelo Calinni ran during and after hours. The second set went a bit further. It was the books for money laundering that were going to help us win the case. The books themselves were from Aaron Marcus and his place of business. It was like finding the hope diamond on the street. Now we just had to get her ready for trial.

It was exhausting trying to keep everything low key here. The Marcus family knew that we had a witness and we have had to cover all of our tracks. I can't have the people with their hand in Marcus's pocket finding her. I'll admit that we have had some close calls, but nothing really set yet. I know that she wanted more of a small town feel, but that just couldn't happen. Small towns are where everyone knows everyone and you are pointed out and talked about. A new comer in a small town is easy to find.

Maggie was sitting at my desk again while she bitched about getting no sleep. I just shook my head and tried to drink the black sludge they passed off as coffee here when the phone started ringing again.

"_Are you going to get that?"_

She asked as she sorted another file on my desk. I shrugged my shoulders in response. It was most likely more reporters and I lost my patience with them about a month ago. They wanted a name for my key witness. I'm not stupid enough to plaster that shit. I was in desperate need of a cigarette and ready to kill Ben, my teck guy. Alistair had been lurking around lately and I think he may just have flipped sides on me. As the phone started ringing again I picked it up and barked at whoever was being a pain in my ass.

"_**AMUN!"**_

"_Tia, we may have a problem."_

Rose said through the phone with attitude. That's when I knew I needed to talk to her face to face.

"_I'll be there as soon as I can."_

I slammed down the phone and tried to avoid the looks that Maggie was giving me. I knew that she was going to be pissed that I was leaving her in the dark again. Very few people knew where Annabelle Brandon was stashed. It's not that I didn't trust Maggie; it was that I didn't trust anyone! She wasn't just my coworker, she is my girlfriend too. That fact alone kept her asking why I didn't trust her enough to tell her where I stashed Annabelle and her sister. The most she knew was where we were going when we left Iowa. For all anyone knew I took her to New York or Maine. I could have taken her out of the country, but thought it was best to let them all wonder.

We have already had too many close calls and now this…whatever this is had me freaking out a bit. I would need to cover my tracks. So I booked a flight to Alabama under my fake name and from there I would take a couple more flights. It may take a couple of days to get where I need to be, but it was worth it in the end if it put that bastard behind bars and Annabelle and her sister were safe.

I headed straight out of the office after booking a quick flight and clearing my history on my computer only grabbing by bag with some files and my coat and purse. I knew Maggie was right behind me looking like I was going to betray her yet again. The question asking was enough to make me not want to tell her. She worked the same cases that I did and for all I know she could be in Aro's back pocket along with the rest of my crew. By the time I reached my car she was stomping along behind me. The drive home was quiet, maybe too quiet. She didn't speak a word to me the whole way home and I knew once that door closed she would start in again. I just needed to know what was going on and that my witness was okay.

As soon as we reached the door and it closed behind us she started to shuffle shit around and headed to our room. There she pulled out my usual bag and then she pulled out hers. I knew right then that this was going to start a fight, but I didn't have time for this anymore.

"_Why are you packing a bag Maggie?"_

She bit her lip and pulled her hair back into a pony tail before she started shoving things into her bag. Her face was red and I couldn't tell if she was pissed or embarrassed? Her light freckles stood out on her nose and cheeks and her blue eyes widened a bit before she said anything to me.

"You can't keep me in the dark anymore Tia. I'm more than just a member of your team. I'm your girlfriend and I think I have a right to know. Were a team and it's about time you started acting like it!"

I pulled the bag away from her and shook my head. I wasn't going to do this again.

"You think you have a right to know? No, you don't have a right to know! This is my case and you may be my girlfriend, but that doesn't give you special privileges because your screwing your boss! You know just as much as everyone else. This isn't about you and me Maggie and you know it! This is about MY witness and what I think anyone should know. This isn't about you!"

I started packing my bag as she started crying. I wasn't going to comfort her. My flight leaves in four hours and I still have the drive to the airport where I'll change and don a wig and glasses. I need to look different just in case anyone try's to follow me.

"So that's all I am to you huh? I'm a good lay who works for you?"

I turned to her as tears streamed down her face. After everything I just said that was all she took from it? I wasn't sure if she was playing dumb or really upset about this? She knew what this case means to not only me but to Annabelle. She knows that this is the one thing that we have to put his ass away and she making this about her being left out?

"You know this is about the case. It's not about us. You are making assumptions based upon what we are outside of the office. You don't NEED to know where she is. You want to know where she is and that alone makes me think you might be working for Aro Marcus. I trust you Maggie, but there are only three people who know where she is and you are NOT going to be one of them. Get used to it!"

"You think I'm working for that ass? You know how badly I want him to go away. Why would I ever betray you or my badge or my oath…..You don't trust me! That's it! You don't trust me."

I finished packing my bag and snuck my extras in while Maggie was crying so I know she didn't see. I zipped up the bag and grabbed my stuff I brought home from the office before I turned to her.

"I don't trust anyone with this information Mags. Not even you."

"I think it would be best that I stay with my mother for a while. So you can figure out what it is that you want since….since….you can't trust me."

"Maybe that's for the best right now? You know I'm the job Mags. I live for this, I bleed for this and I lose sleep for this. However if you think for one moment I will push aside my oath, my badge and my case because you feel you have the right to know information that only few know….to keep my witness alive. Then you do what you have to. I won't be home for about two weeks, maybe less. Take the time to decide if losing me is worth that information and move out or stay. Either way this is the last time we will be talking about Annabelle Brandon or any witness and what you should or shouldn't know."

With that I walked out the door and closed it behind me and headed down to the street where I hailed a cab to the airport. I was pissed and confused. Maggie and I had been together for about two years and living together for about six months. We have been working together on the same team for about five years. She knew me and to question what information I was or was not giving her was bugging me. She had only done this with one other witness and it was something I had told the whole team so it wasn't like I had only told Maggie. About the time the cab pulled up to the airport I knew without a doubt that one of my team members had to be working for Aro, but who was it?

~DLB~

Two days and six plane rides later Tia landed in Seattle. She was exhausted from the flights and was still trying to figure out who the rat on her team was. It was driving her crazy not knowing. It could be Maggie or Alistair. She knew it wasn't Ben. Ben was more tight with information than Fort Knox. He had proved himself before they were all assigned to the sex trafficking division. He had been beaten to a bloody pulp when he went undercover. He had been caught and still didn't spill one ounce of information. She knew deep down that nothing would ever cross his lips. That is why he was one of the three that knew where Annabelle was. If he was working both sides he could tell them where she lived, worked, banked, her name, address…everything including her phone number.

Her head was pounding by the time she reached the hotel and paid in cash for a small room. After cleaning up, ordering food and getting a couple of hours sleep she was feeling ready to talk to Rose. It was time to face whatever had happened for Rose to call her. So tossing on her coat and grabbing her purse she headed down stairs and called Rose from the first payphone she found.

"**Hale"**

"It's me and I'm around. Where do you want to meet?"

I waited for her to start her code speak as I looked around the area for anything out of place.

"That one place we went that one time with the great food. You know where."

"See ya in 15."

With that said I hailed a cab and had them take me to a small restaurant that served great Indian food. The place was a hole in the wall, but the food was great and no one knew about it besides Rose and me. After the ride I paid the cabbie and headed inside and snagged a table in the corner. I needed to know what happened to Annabelle and figure out what to do about it. If they found her I doubt she would be alive. But if they did find her I would need to move her to another state. She wouldn't be happy about it, but staying alive is worth more than staying here. Rose walked in and looked around. I spotted her beautiful hair pulled back into a braid. Her clothes were casual and her face was free from makeup. She strolled over to me and smiled before she sat down.

"Sorry I'm a bit late and had to be so cryptic on the phone. So many things have happened in the last….maybe two weeks."

I started at her for a moment trying my best to decipher what she was saying before taking a sip of the water the waitress had left me with. The same pudgy girl who sat me here started over our way so ever so slightly I put my finger to my lips.

"So can I start you off with some drinks?"

I looked at her name tag and it said Shelly. She looked at the few other tables before looking at us again.

"We will just have a couple of cokes. Thanks."

She jotted it down really quick and promised she would give us some time to look over the menu before she left.

"It's fine Rose. Now tell me what's been going on."

She rubbed her eyes for a moment and it was then that I noticed just how tired she looked. She snatched my water and took a long pull before she started talking.

"Well she said she started feeling like she was being watched a few weeks back. She thought it was Seth, but he had been keeping an eye on her sister. I was watching her off and on for a bit, but nothing was going on. Even Seth hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary. Alice called me and told me how seeing the…Angela was taking its toll on her sister and how she had been acting weird so I went to see her. That's when she told me."

She shook her head when she noticed Shelly our waitress bringing over our drinks. After placing our order and she left she looked dead at me.

"I made some calls and put in the background checks for the people she wanted to hire. Everyone checked out. I talked to Seth to see if he switched to watching her and he said he hadn't. So I started tailing her to see if I could find anything out of place. At first I noticed an older woman following her a bit. Turns out it was this guy she started dating's mother. The woman just wanted to get to know her. It wasn't anything big. A bit crazy if you ask me, but she's harmless none the less. Then I noticed a black car from time to time. It's a popular model so I didn't think to take the plate number down until the third time I saw it. The car came back as stolen so I called it in. Then another car showed up everywhere it seemed, a blue van. After I noticed it for the fourth time I called in the plates and I haven't seen it since, well only in passing and never in one place for too long.

I do have other clients that I need to check in on and during one of these times, well the only time really that I had left is when it happened. Next thing I know Alice is calling me and the back window was broken in. The alarm company called me, the dog attacked some kid in her back yard and Bella had a major panic attack and needed to be hospitalized. The kid was questioned and it turns out that he was paid a hundred bucks by some guy to break the window with a brick. The kid freaked out after thinking his finger prints were on the brick and went into the house to get the thing back. We have a description of the man who paid him, but so far he's not in our data base. Bella said she had seen him before though….when she was out on a date in some art gallery."

Shelly came back with our food and a bright smile cutting off what I was about to say. We thanked her and waited until she left to finish our conversation.

"Do you think she has a target on her back and should be moved?"

Rose scooped some rice and chewed shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know? I don't have proof that she's been compromised, I don't know if she's being checked out by a private dick or being followed by the wrong people. I want to go with my gut on this one, but my gut tells me that if she was compromised that she wouldn't be breathing. We both know how these things go. She would be dead by now if they knew, you know that."

The truth was I did know that. If Aaron knew she was here she would be dead by now or she would have disappeared. But these things don't just happen by accident. Something was up, but what could it be? Maybe a better question is who could it be? My head was spinning with all of this new information and neither one of us could be sure that she wasn't being followed by the wrong person.

"Has anyone on your team flipped or is anyone asking too many questions Tia?"

I took a bite of my now cooling food and washed it down before answering her.

"Not too many people know where I stashed her. Maybe three? Maggie has been on my ass about it, but you know me and when she started asking questions…. I won't tell her shit. Alistair has been lurking around, but he knows even less than my mother. I've checked my house for bugs pretty much every day because I don't trust anyone I work with. If I didn't have to tell my cap, he wouldn't even know shit. I would move her, but there are not many marshals I trust with this information. She would have to start over again and I'm not sure how she would feel about that, let alone the shit storm that her sister would throw."

I'm sure she remembers the fit Halley threw when she realized that she could no longer be a famous dancer. As a compromise Rose begged me to let her teach, the girl had been bugging over it for at least three weeks and it was driving Rose nuts. She nodded her head in agreement while chewing her food.

"How many people know about them on your end of things?"

I wasn't really worried per say, knowing that Rose is responsible in and out of the job. But we both knew I had to ask. She may be a marshal, but even marshals make mistakes. She shook her head at me as she scooped up some more of her food and shrugged her shoulder making her braid bounce.

"Emmett knows the basics of what I do. My family knows that I'm a Marshal, not that I work in wit sec. The only people who know that are the others like Seth and Jerry my boss. Emmett knows that I am protecting them and doesn't ask questions. But yeah other than my boss and Seth nobody knows that we are assigned to their case."

"Good. Now tell me about this boyfriend and how much he and his family know."

"He works at the hospital and is some kind of doctor there. You met him, dark crazy hair with red highlights, white, and tall with green eyes. He has a younger brother at collage and his father is a doctor. His mom didn't mean any harm by following her. When her boyfriend Edward found out he went nuts. Not that I can blame him. I would have had a few choice words myself if it wouldn't have blown my cover. Alice has just started dating her boss Jasper Whitlock and I've known his family forever it seems; so nothing new there to report. They have both stuck to their stories without any slip ups. I can't see any problems there."

I forked some meat into my mouth and chewed a bit before thinking a bit about what we could do. They haven't screwed up that we know of. But the different cars following her are something to be weary of.

"How is she doing now? Did this cause another setback?"

"All drama aside I think she's doing pretty well. I want to move them to a more secure neighborhood, like a gated community. I also want to ramp up the security. Cameras, full alarm system, panic buttons, and security guards and maybe even a body guard or two. Basso the dog stays, but I would like to add another one. This case has gone high profile and it is only going to get worse when the trial starts. As for her mental stability, Angela will be talking to her again in the morning."

We needed to find out who was following Bella and nip this in the bud. Could it be one of Aaron's guys following her? Could it be some crazy stalker? We have one moth to get this and any other issues figured out before the trial. My job is to keep her and her sister alive and even if I have to uproot them to make it happen and they may just hate me for it. I'll give it a month, after that I am doing everything in my power to keep them safe!


End file.
